Why Me?
by Chearie
Summary: When Kagome and Sesshoumaru were little they always hated each other. But 15 years later when they meet again in Kagome's Mom's banquet, they find out that their engaged! So what happens when we throw Mr. Arrogant with our sweet Kagome? Let the fun begin!
1. ENGAGED!

Author's note: YAY! Now Kesshou is publishing a new story! This is Kesshou's um..-counts- 2nd Inuyasha fic xD. I do NOT own Inuyasha so here…enjoy!

Summary: When Kagome and Sesshoumaru was little they would always play pranks and hate each other. But 15 years later when they meet at Kagome's Mom's banquet...they find out that their engaged! So what happens when we throw Mr. Arrogant with our sweet Kagome? Sparks will fly...Relationships will bloom...eventually...

Title: Why me?

Chapter: ENGAGED!

_Flashback_

"_Hah I got you this time!" The young youkai cried as he threw a snowball at Kagome._

"_Hey that was no fair! I wasn't even ready!" Kagome screamed as she made a small snowball with her hands but then she felt more snowballs hit the top of her head._

"_You were ready that time right?" Inuyasha teased._

"_Sesshoumaru! Stop it oww!" Kagome cried as she tried to block the snowballs from hitting her._

"_No this is fun!" Sesshoumaru did a little jump as he threw the final snow ball._

"_OOF!" Kagome fell and there was a big snowball on her face._

_Next thing Kagome knew there were kids in front of her laughing and pointing at her. All she wanted to do was drop dead and die but first she wanted to get revenge on a certain youkai._

"_Now now children, play time is over its time to go back in now" The teacher said as she gathered all the children._

"_Haha Kagome peed on her pants" A person pointed to Kagome's pants as Kagome turned bright red._

"_Hey leave her alone or else!" A girl cried not from afar._

"_Says who?" _

"_Says me!" There a young girl stood in front of Kagome._

"_It's the new kid" The students whispered._

_Once the kids got inside they hung up their coats on their cubby holes and sat back down. Inuyasha made a face a Kagome while Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha._

"_Thanks for helping me out" Kagome smiled as she went up to the new girl._

"_No problem their all just bullies you shouldn't let them do that to you" _

"_Oh its aright I'm used to it" Kagome replied._

_The young girl smiled. "I'm Sango" _

"_Kagome" Kagome smiled back._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ms. Higarashi!" The Instructor announced as she went over to Kagome's desk.

"Hah she's snoozing again" Sesshoumaru snorted.

Kagome gave him a glare.

"What's the value of x when you square y to the second power multiplied by the reciprocal of three fourths?" The teacher asked.

"Um…5?" Kagome bit her lip.

"Wrong. I would like you to stop sleeping in math class now. Young lady you are now 16 and you have to be ready to take your regions."

Kagome sank back down in her seat while Sesshoumaru laughed at her.

"You snooze you loose" Sesshoumaru laughed.

Sango gave Sesshoumaru a glare as the bell rung.

"Don't worry Kagome he's just snobby that's all" Sango said as she packed up and went over to Kagome's desk.

Kagome sighed as she neatly put her books into her book bag until her pen rolled over and fell.

"Nice pen" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he reached over and bent down.

"Give me my pen back" Kagome snapped.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to?" Sesshoumaru continued. "Alright I'm going to go now fans are waiting"

Sesshoumaru smirked and left the room twirling her pen between his fingers.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as he left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you busy today?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked home.

Kagome sighed. "Yea I have to go to this banquet with my okaa-chan, Souta, and jii-san."

"And what's the main point of it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know she said that it was a surprise" Kagome said

Sango laughed. "Tell me what happens okay?"

Kagome nodded as she headed up the stairs.

When Kagome opened the door there stood Mrs. Higurashi waiting to greet her.

"Hey honey how was your day?"

Kagome faked a smile as she took her shoes off. "Oh it was great." Kagome said as she headed up the stairs.

"That's nice. Remember to get dressed at eight o clock. Remember we will have to go to a banquet."

Kagome groaned. "Mom what's the point of the banquet anyway?"

"I told you it's a surprise"

Kagome looked at her mom and headed up the stairs.

"There's no point of going if I have lots of homework to do." Kagome sighed.

"O well better get started." Kagome said as she took her book bag and tabulated it on her desk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you going to give that pen back?" Miroku asked as he headed for the fridge in the limo. Everyone knew that Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru were the most popular guys in school. Everywhere they go there would be girls following them.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why not?"

"Cause its fun getting her mad" Sesshoumaru laughed.

Miroku laughed along with Sesshoumaru. He knew that since Kagome met Sesshoumaru he would always make fun of her and make pranks on her.

"You busy today?" Kouga asked

"Yea I have to go to this dam banquet that my mom forced me to go to" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Oh. But Kagura's having a party"

"Oh shoot I forgot about that" Sesshoumaru said as he slapped his forehead.

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku knew that Kagura will get mad. And besides she has the right to. Sesshoumaru's her boyfriend. ((ok don't worry people!))

"Here, just tell the chauffer to drop you off a jewelry store and buy her something" Sesshoumaru said as he handed Miroku one of his credit cards.

"Alright I'm going to go now I'm here" Sesshoumaru said as the door opened. Sesshoumaru tipped the chauffer and stepped outside.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Girls screamed as they all crowded Sesshoumaru with big banners, pens and paper.

"Okay bye" Miroku waved.

A few seconds later security had to shoo the girls away in order for Sesshoumaru to get inside the house.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru" A housemaid bowed as she took off his jacket.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Master Inuyasha is in the 3rd floor" She answered.

"Alright then" Sesshoumaru said as he headed up the stairs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I remind you that you have a banquet to go to at eight o clock"

"Yea alright remind me later." Sesshoumaru said as he went the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom I still don't get why you have to drag me into this" Kagome said as she went through the revolving doors embarking chandelier, millions of golden lights, marble floors, a fountain on each side of the entrance.

"But Kagome dear I'm sure you will like it" Kagome's mom said as she went inside a golden door. "Izayoi!" She cried as she hugged a woman in her mid thirties. "Why hello there Inutaisho" Kagome's mom smiled as she shook hands with the yokai.

"And you must be Kagome" Izayoi smiled looked at Kagome.

Kagome forced a smile and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"My my you have much manners" Izayoi smiled.

Kagome smiled as Inutaisho walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello there" He smiled.

Kagome bowed and looked at the youkai. "Nice to meet you I'm Kagome"

"I didn't see for a while now" Kagome's mom said.

"Yea but I still remember the good old times when we would go out and have fun" Izayoi laughed.

"Yes that was the good old days, oh where's your son?"

"He's late you know teenagers these days"

"Oh come on its getting late lets head inside." Kagome's mom suggested as she winked at Kagome.

"I'll be in, just a sec" Kagome said.

Kagome went over to the side and took out her purse.

Suddenly her eyes widened as a certain youkai stepped in the entrance. He was dressed in a crisp black and white Armani tuxedo. His hair was pure white and long, his eyes were piercing gold. And that was the last person she wanted to see. And that was none other then Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was surprised as well when he saw Kagome in a light blue dress that reached down to the marble floor. The bottom was cut diagonally at just the right length. He noticed that she cut her hair. Her hair was in layers which reviled her face more.

"_Dam she's hot"_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_ Kagome asked herself as she darted straight for the doors that her mom just went through.

"Oh Sesshoumaru you're here?" Izayoi said as Kagome turned around.

"Yea, traffic" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Alright come let's sit down and enjoy the banquet." Inutaisho said as he got up and put Kagome and Sesshoumaru next to each other.

"_Oh god"_ Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he knew that Kagome had high heels on and now it was the time to torture her.

Suddenly Kagome felt as if a huge boulder and had fell on her foot. But she knew who it was. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and stomped her foot on his. A few minuets later she felt Sesshoumaru kick her. She made a light scream.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Aww you guys are getting along already" Kagome's mom smiled.

"Oh nothing, yea Sesshoumaru is great" Kagome exaggerated as she cracked a smile.

Kagome kicked Sesshoumaru as hard as she can. This time Sesshoumaru let a yelp.

"Something wrong?" Kagome smirked.

"Its nothing" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Its so great that you two are bonding" Izayoi smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thirty minuets later the dinning table was filled with friends and family. Kagome was confused with so much people. This was the first time she had dinner with that much people.

"Alright is everyone seated?" Kagome's mom asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Kagome also noticed that everyone had their eyes on her and Inuyasha who was taking a sip of his coke.

"I would like to make an announcement that my daughter Kagome" Kagome's mom said.

"And our son Sesshoumaru" Izayoi announced.

"Are engaged" They happily said at the same time.

Kagome eyes widened as she heard the word engaged. She wanted to run out the door. But she couldn't there we're people all over the place clapping and cheering. Sesshoumaru almost spit out his coke but he managed to swallow it. His eyes widened as well.

"ENGAGED!" They both yelled out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how was it? Kesshou thought it was longgg. Heheh but please read and review Kesshou put in a lot of hard work in this fic.


	2. Sharing a house with him

Author's note: Arigato to all the reviewers! Now lets go on with the story! Um..Kesshou is also very glad that all of you guys like it!

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Sharing a house with him

"WHADYA MEAN MARRIED!" Sesshoumaru yelled out.

Izayoi smiled. "I knew you would be overwhelmed."

"No I am not getting married." Sesshoumaru protested. But no one heard him. They we're all busy nodded, clapping, and cheering.

"So Kagome how is it like getting engaged to the prince Sesshoumaru?" One of the news reporters said.

Kagome was confused. "Prince… Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

Inutaisho nodded.

"As you can see Inutaisho is a taiyokai which makes Sesshoumaru a prince." One of the reporters said.

"Oh god…" Kagome sighed.

"Sesshoumaru how does it feel to be married to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eye and he knew that he had to make a lie or else it would ruin his whole reputation.

"Oh its great" He cracked a smile.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru while Sesshoumaru mouthed "Make up lies" to her. And of course she has no choice but to do what he says.

"How about you Kagome, how does it feel to be married to Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh it feels wonderful, he's just so charming" Kagome smiled and gave a your-going-to-pay look at Sesshoumaru.

"How did you guys meet?" one of the reporters asked.

Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru forcing him to answer.

"Uh…We first met at the park when Kagome scraped her knee, and I couldn't let her get hurt so I went over" Sesshoumaru then nudged Kagome to continue for him.

"Then when He came over our eyes met and we fell in love" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Aww that's so sweet I never knew you two met before" Kagome's mom smiled happily.

"_Mom you don't know half the story"_ Kagome thought.

"That sounds so romantic it seems just like a fairytale" A female reporter said.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eye then smiled.

"Can you and Sesshoumaru hold hands while we take a few pictures?"

Sesshoumaru nodded while Kagome gave a slight glare but then smiled.

Sesshoumaru smirked then took Kagome's hand. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru took her hand. She never knew that Sesshoumaru was so straightforward. Next thing she knew there was lots of camera flashes.

"Can you two now stand side by side while Sesshoumaru is holding your waist?"

Kagome groaned and Sesshoumaru put his hands on Kagome's waist.

"Get your dam hands off my waist" Kagome mumbled while smiling for the camera.

"You don't think I want to?" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he too kept smiling while the camera was taking pictures.

"Can you too kiss each other now? The public would love to see that you two are deeply in love"

"What the" Kagome mouthed to Sesshoumaru.

"Just pretend baka" Sesshoumaru said.

"How the heck am I supposed to pretend?" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Umm…is there is problem dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Hehe no not a problem" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. Suddenly Sesshoumaru had no choice but to kiss Kagome. Kagome eyes widened as a the reporters took snapshots. Then she quickly pulled away.

"Mom can we go now?" Kagome mouthed to her mom.

"Alright come on the bride and groom has to see their new house" Kagome's mom smiled as she grabbed Sesshoumaru and Kagome and darted straight for the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here we are" Izayoi smiled as she opened the door. There laid a marble floor which was shiny and clean. There are while walls while in the middle there are spiral stairs which lead to the second floor. On the left hand corner there are four wide six foot tall sliding glass windows which lead to the yard. Outside there was a beach. Upstairs there are eight rooms, but its empty.

"Great when can we move in mom?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no Kagome dear this house is only for you and Sesshoumaru,"

Kagome's mouth hung open. "_You have got to be kidding me"_ Kagome thought.

"Now me and Kagome get to live together right?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inutaisho nodded. "You guys will get to spend time and bond with each other"

"_You mean boot camp in hell"_ Kagome thought.

"Isn't this great Kagome?" Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome.

"Oh yea absolutely wonderful" Kagome grinned as she went outside and told the chauffer to put her bags upstairs.

"Okay we'll now leave you guys alone so you can unpack your stuff, we'll be back tomorrow" Izayoi smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Kaggy you want to pick out your dress tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru teased.

Kagome gave him a don't-mess-with-me look. "It's Kagome not Kaggy you moronic idiot"

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome but you're my soon-to-be-wife what shall I call you my oh so lovely mistress." Sesshoumaru continued.

"Okay shut up mother goose and stop telling me fairy tales or whatever." Kagome snapped.

"Alright alright you don't have to get all crabby, medusa"

"What did you call me?" Kagome said.

"Oh I mean I called you Kagome" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

"_Kami-sama please save me"_ Kagome prayed.

"Okay this is your room and this is mine" Sesshoumaru said as he lead Kagome to a room with no bed, no closet and there is only empty space and windows.

"But…but there's no bed." Kagome stood there shocked.

"Sleep on the floor" Sesshoumaru smirked.

The sun has already set a few hours ago after the banquet. Kagome looked out the window and saw a glass swimming pool that was about seven feet deep. Next too it there was a set of swings. Kagome gasped as she saw this. She couldn't believe it, this was her own house. But there is also another thing that she didn't believe…she is engaged to the snobbiest guy in the world.

"I can't sleep on the floor!" Kagome snapped.

"Then come in and sleep with me" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome sighed and took her pillow and went in her room. "_Agh this stinks but I'll have to manage_" Kagome thought

"Sleep tight" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru laugh.

"I am not going to let him make fun of me like this" Kagome thought. She took her pillow and went over to Sesshoumaru's room.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hey I thought you said that I can sleep with you, remember were a couple now?" Kagome said.

"Fine do whatever you want" Sesshoumaru said. _"Dammit, I can't just give up this easily" _Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and laid down while Kagome widened her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome unzipped her sweater and revealed a t-shirt. They both laid down on the bed, Kagome was on the edge while Sesshoumaru spread out his arms and legs.

"Sesshoumaru can you move your size forty two feet?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Kagome can you move your man like arms?"

"Sesshoumaru can you-" Before she can finish Kagome heard Sesshoumaru fake snoring and jabbed his hand on top of her mouth.

"_Fine you want to play games then I'll play_" Kagome thought.

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru to the tip of the bed until Sesshoumaru pushed her back causing her to fall with a big thump.

"That's it!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome took her pillow and stomped to her room.

"And you were trying to out do me" Sesshoumaru laughed. Sesshoumaru took a remote control and pressed a button which caused the curtains to close automatically.

"You will pay Sesshoumaru" Kagome sneered as she left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The golden sun shined into a particular bedroom. It was bright and early in the morning while Kagome and Sesshoumaru slept through the chirping of the birds.

Kagome opened her eyes seeing the bright yellow sun's rays. "Morning already?" She asked herself as she turned the other way seeing her worst nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed as she looked at the youkai which was topless and herself only having a t-shirt, and shorts on.

"What's all the screaming about?" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he awoke from the warmth of the sun's rays.

Suddenly he turned around and too screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" They both yelled out.

"No this is my room woman see I have a bed unlike yours" Sesshoumaru said.

"MOM!" Kagome screamed.

"What's the matter honey?" Kagome's mom and Izayoi said as they came in.

"Why…how… why am I sleeping with him!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh you two are a couple now" Izayoi smiled.

"And…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"And you two should be sleeping in the same bed." Kagome's mom smiled.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru grumbled as they shot up and went to separate bathrooms to change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Its nice to see you two get along well" Inutaisho smiled.

"Very well" Kagome's mom added.

"We are very proud." Izayoi smiled.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiled as Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand.

Kagome shot him a glare as she let go and sat at the breakfast table. "What would you two like?"

"The usual" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Um…I'll just get bacon, eggs, and a biscuit" Kagome answered.

Izayoi gave them their food and took out a rectangular shape velvet box.

"Here you two will have to wear these where ever you go" Kagome's mom smiled.

Izayoi opened the box and revealed two engagement rings.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the diamond rings. Sesshoumaru almost spit out his food until he drank some orange juice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hehe so how was it? Please read and review and I'll update much faster. The more reviews I get the faster I update xD


	3. The engagement ring

Author's note: Arigato Arigato to all the reviewers! –throws confetti- Now Kesshou will umz..update faster! So now why me chapter 3 is now up. And yea you may have noticed that I changed it to sessxkag gomen to all inukag fans gomen! Look out for a Christamasspecial! Its just a litle one shot story...i showed it to my friend and she said that it was really kewt! I hope you guys like it too. It will be posted up tomorrow!

Title: Why me?

Chapter: The engagement ring

"You want me to wear that thing?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly trying to not loose histemper.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that the second she stepped in the school with a wedding ring on Kagura will just send her gang after her. Sure it was no problem wearing it but the problem is why she is wearing it. Girls and guys always wearing engagement rings now a days, and it is the Japanese tradition to get married at the age of 16 or 17.

Izayoi nodded happily.

Sesshoumaru took the ring and took Kagome's hand. "Here you go Kaggy" Sesshoumaru smirked as he slipped the diamond ring on Kagome's fourth finger.

Kagome cracked a smiled and took the other ring and jabbed it into Sesshoumaru's fourth finger causing his to make a painful expression.

After they ate their breakfast they went back upstairs.

"Oh yea honey I forgot to tell you, your wedding is in one week" Kagome's mom smiled as she took the glass plates and put it in the dishwasher.

"Ok cant wait" Kagome smiled as she hurried upstairs.

"Mom when will you be going home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We'll be going home soon, you know we have to plan to wedding" Izayoi smiled.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and went out to the porch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome stomped to her room and shut the door. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello is Sango there?" Kagome asked.

"Yea hold on" Kohaku replied.

Suddenly Kagome heard a loud shout.

"SANGOOO PHONEE!"

Sango took the phone from Kohaku and spoke into he speaker. "Sango speaking"

"Thank god! Sango you have no idea what happened." Kagome sighed.

Sango laughed. "You don't have to tell me I already know. You're engaged to Sesshoumaru right?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "How…how do you know?"

"Its all over the news! And the newspaper" Sango giggled.

Kagome couldn't utter a word. She stood there stoned. She couldn't believe it the whole world knows now that Kagome Higurashi a nobody is engaged to Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai.

"Kagura is going to kill me" Kagome said.

"Don't worry I got your back" Sango suggested.

"Do you know how evil she is!" Kagome practically screamed over the phone.

"KAGOME CAN YOU GO OUT WITH SESSHOUMARU AROUND THE BLOCK?" Kagome's mom screamed from downstairs.

"Uh oh I got to go now."

"Alright ja ne have fun" Sango said sarcastically.

"Oh yea I will thanks" Kagome said sadly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome went downstairs and saw nobody in the house.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"They all left" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh anyway here" Kagome said handing Sesshouamru a contract.

"Whats this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are you blind its a contract" Kagome said as she and Sesshouamru went into the dinning room.

---30 minuets later---

"Alright heres mine" Sesshoumaru said as he handed Kagome his contract.

Kagome scanned the paper as she took a pen. "Its sounds good to me"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he signed Kagome's contract. "Remember 6 months of marrige then we split"

Kagome nodded as she signed Sesshoumaru's contract and took it back to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she came back down an hour later she heard a voice.

"Lets go biking" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome cocked an eye. There has to be a reason why he wanted to go biking with her. Its either a he wants to humiliate her and b he want to pass Kagura's house so then Kagura can just beat her into pulp.

"I don't want to go biking" Kagome protested.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because Because"

"Because because why?"

"Because ahh never mind. I just don't want to ride bikes." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Its cause you don't know how to ride a bike huh?"

Kagome now felt dumbstruck. Its true she couldn't ride a bike. ((okay yea I know in the anime/manga she can))

Sesshoumaru laughed as he threw a bicycle helmet to Kagome.

"Didn't you hear me, I cant ride a bike" Kagome stated.

"I'm going to teach you" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered as she went outside and saw Sesshoumaru holding a mountain bike.

"Get on"

"Why are you holding a mountain bike? It's not like we're going mountain biking" Kagome said.

"That's what you think" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened. She never wanted to go mountain biking. Heck she didn't want to go biking at all.

"We're going mountain biking with Kouga and Ayame" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as she got on the bike.

"Alright I'll hold on back and you peddle"

"O-ok" Kagome stuttered as she tried to balance.

"Now go" Sesshoumaru said as he held the seat and Kagome peddled.

As time flew by Kagome fell a few times but Sesshoumaru managed to catch her before she did. Kagome never noticed this but she was having fun. Besides Sesshoumaru teasing her about even his grandma can ride a bike better then her she was laughing and having fun.

"Now go" Sesshoumaru said as he let go of the seat.

"Ok did you let go?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Did you?" Kagome asked once more.

Kagome looked around and saw Sesshoumaru standing across from her as she rode around the backyard, which was pretty big. There were trimmed bushes which are the shape of a little boy and girl picking flowers. There were roses and other flowers surrounding the bushes.

"I get go" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Really! I did it!" Kagome cheered. But then Kagome fell and Sesshoumaru didn't get there in time to catch her.

Kagome broke into sobs as she saw a deep cut on her knee. Sesshoumaru went over to see why she was crying.

"You we're crying because of that?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye as he took out a bandage.

"Yea so it hurts!" Kagome sniffled as Sesshoumaru carefully put the bandage on her wound.

"Come lets go get ice cream" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I'm not a little kid you know!" Kagome shouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What flavor would you like miss?"

"Cookies and Cream please" Kagome squealed.

"And you?"

"Just give me a chocolate" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got their ice cream and sat down.

"What did I tell you?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Hey I am not a little kid and so what if ice cream cheers me up" Kagome protested as she licked her ice cream.

"Come on lets go before people see me here" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Umm..ok" Kagome said as she got up and followed Sesshoumaru.

When they got home it was already dark. Sesshoumaru went upstairs and slid open the glass bathroom door and put his hand under the automatic marble sink. He brushed his teeth and went back to bed.

Kagome took her shoes off and put her bag down and went upstairs to her room. She stood there shocked when she saw a queen sized bed, a wooden mahogany wood closet, draws, and a desk in her room.

"Sesshoumaru did this?" Kagome asked.

Kagome ran into Sesshoumaru's room, and shook Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru did you get me the stuff in my room." Kagome asked

"Huh yea…I did now can I go back to sleep now?" Sesshoumaru said in a dreary tone.

"Oh okay then I'll let you sleep" Kagome said as she slowly tip toed back into her room and closed Sesshoumaru's bed room door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome ready to go mountain biking? Sesshoumaru asked as he opened Kagome's door. He found Kagome still sleeping. He decided to wake her up in a more exciting way so he did this.

"FIREE! KAGOME THERES A FIRE GET UP!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Kagome shot up from her bed, looking like she just got electrocuted. Her hair is all messed up and her facial expression is fully awake. Basically she blends in withthe ally dogs.

"Where where!" Kagome shouted.

"Ha-ha that was funny!" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Har har har very funny Sesshoumaru now get out!" Kagome threw a pillow at Sesshoumaru as she trusted her finger toward the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright I'm ready to go now" Kagome said as she went down stairs with her hair tied into a ponytail, she was in a white and black sweat shorts and a white sweat shirt.

"I'm going to call Kouga and Ayame" Sesshoumaru said as he took his cell phone and dialed Kouga's number.

"Uh huh…yea..sure…alright" Sesshoumaru said as he spoke into the speaker.

"We aren't going biking today we're going biking tomorrow. We're going skating" Sesshoumaru said sounding down.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Cause Ayame doesn't want to go biking unless she goes skating." Sesshouamru sighed.

"Okay then lets go skateing!" Kagome said as she ran upstairs to grab her skates.

"You skate?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Won 1st place in pro league nationals" Kagome said proudly.

"Why cant you skate?" Kagome asked.

"Ers…Who saidI cant?"

Kagome laughed. "I'll teach you"


	4. Its Skating Time! PT1

Author's note: -hugs all the reviewers- wow I got more reviews then I expected. YAY! Alright um…there's one thing that I just want you guys to do…can you guys read my other Inuyasha story? It's the Christmas special I was talking about earlier. Its really cute…please please pleaseee with a cherry on top? Hehe alright now on with the chappie and ENJOY!

Title: why me?

Chapter: Its skating time!Part One.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got into Sesshoumaru's car and drove to Mikashi Piers.

"You can drive right?" Kagome asked just to make sure.

"Of course I can drive" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"You are driving like one half mile per hour!" Kagome shouted as she made a boredom face.

"Oh yea lets see you drive!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Fine then" Kagome said as she got out and switched seats with Sesshoumaru.

"I am going to die of boredom" Sesshoumaru snorted as he saw many cars passed by.

Kagome made a face at Sesshoumaru as she speeded up causing Sesshoumaru to choke on his own spit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome!" Ayame exclaimed as he ran over to Kagome.

"Hiya Ayame" Kagome waved as smiled at Kouga. "Hiya Kouga-kun"

Kouga smiled as he went over to Sesshoumaru and started conversation with him.

"Hello Kagome" Kikyo said from afar. Kagome saw Kikyo linking hands with Sango. ((okay I am not a Kikyo hater. why cant we just make them get along ne?))

"Where are Inuyasha, and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Oh their over there carrying our bags." Kikyo and Sango laughed.

"How about Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked.

"Over there" Kagome said glaring at Sesshoumaru and of course he wasn't carrying the stuff…she was. Instead he was of course flirting with one of the councilors.

"Um…he sounds like he really loves you" Ayame said.

"Oh yea he really does." Kagome said sarcastically as she went over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed him by the ear.

"Are you guys ready?" The councilor Miyuki asked.

All of them nodded as they put their skates on.

"Alright remember this is a contest based on teamwork" The other councilor Shika said.

"I'm sure we're going to win" Kikyo smiled to Inuyasha.

"Wait hold on there's another couple joining us" Shika said.

"They are Kagura and Naraku" Miyuki announced.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's eyes widened as they saw Kagura step in with Naraku, and they were holding hands.

"Kagura baby I thought we're together" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yea we still are, Naraku is just a temporary bf" Kagura announce.

"And you, you little bitch if you try anything on Sesshoumaru you will be tortured." Kagura snapped.

"Ok…" Kagome said quickly.

"Hey If I were you I wouldn't worry about that cause their already engaged." Kikyo said.

"Yea I got plans for that" Kagura smirked.

"Whatever Kagura why don't you just go eavesdrop like you always do" Sango protested.

"Okay you little what ever you are I'm not going to waste my time talking to you, lets just get on with this contest" Kagura said as she held Naraku's hand and put her skates on.

"Alright the first round is to skate with your parent balancing this apple only using your head." Shiori, a councilor said.

"Oh this sucks." Kagome groaned.

"Ready set go!" Shika shouted as she blew into a whistle.

Sango and Miroku were doing a great job they moved very quickly. Inuyasha and Kikyo moved very quickly too and so did Kagura and Naraku. But unfortunately Kagome and Sesshoumaru wasn't doing very well. They had it but Sesshoumaru kept moving really slowly.

Kagome sighed. "Can we have a little break?"

"Yea sure" Miyuki said.

"Alright Sesshoumaru if we're going to beat Kagura and Naraku you have to learn how to skate." Kagome said.

"I told you I don't know how to" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Thirty Minuets until break ends" Shika announced,

"Alright Sesshoumaru are you a fast learner?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome took his hands and headed for the ring.

"Yea that's it left right left right, you got it"

"How do you stop?"

"You make a T with your skates. You take your left foot and put it behind your right foot to stop" Kagome said demonstrating it to Sesshoumaru.

"You got it now?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he went around the ring once.

"That's good now keep practicing for the rest of the time remaining."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The second contest is about to begin!" Miyuki shouted.

The couples gathered into a straight line.

"This contest is that one person has to hold on to the others waist as your partner skates and pulls you. Then when you get to the blue line switch positions and so the same." Shika said

All of them nodded as the anxiously waited for Miyuki to blow the whistle.

Miyuki finally blew the whistle, Kikyo and Inuyasha fell because Inuyasha tripped on his own skates. Sango and Miroku had a delay because Sango's skates were untied. Ayame and Kouga were also behind because Ayame scraped her knee. Kagome and Sesshoumaru was going at a steady rate while Naraku and Kagura was also right near Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru let me win alright?" Kagura said to Sesshoumaru as both couples passed the blue line and now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to head back. They were almost near the finish line. Heck both couples were near the finish line.

"Yea sure…" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Thanks honey" Kagura smiled as Sesshoumaru slowed down.

"Any day but today" Sesshoumaru said as he speeded up which almost made Kagome let go of his waist. They went pass by Kagura and Naraku and passed the finish line, which made Kagura very angry.

"I thought you were going to let me win" Kagura said.

"Nah I'm sorry can't, rules" Sesshoumaru said.

"What rules?" Kagura said.

"_Huh rules?"_ Kagome thought.

"They said to give it the best you got" Sesshoumaru said.

"And who are they?" Kagura was now very angry.

"My instructor and the councilors"

"And your instructor is…"

"My fiancé" Sesshoumaru now made Kagura very mad. Kagura always hated Kagome, heck she was always jealous of Kagome. Kagome would always have the best grades in school, she was class president, and plus she would get excused and get out of class because she got to help teachers.

"Oh I see how it is, It's over Sesshoumaru" Kagome said in fury.

"And don't come back crying to me" She added

"_Serves her right"_ Kagome thought.

"Alright bye" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagura turned back and widened her eyes. She thought that Sesshoumaru would beg to have her back. That's what most of her previous boyfriends did. But not Sesshoumaru.

"You guys can go get lunch now, the next contest wont be help until 2 hours or so, we have to clean the rinks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Cause I didn't really like her" Sesshoumaru snorted as he got into his car and drove off.

"But then why we're you guys going out?" Kagome asked.

"Cause she paid me"

"She paid you to be her boyfriend?"

"Yea"

"Oh alright then, where do you want to eat?"

"I know this French restaurant want to try it out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome nodded.

Half an hour later they were here. They got out of the car and saw Kagura and Naraku.

"Kill me now" Kagome said as she tried to hide herself.

"Why the hell are you scared of her?"

"Maybe cause she is snobby, rich and popular!"

"Watch I can just out rule her in five minuets"

Kagome stood there waiting for Kagura to come over.

"Hey Kagome" Kagura faked a smiled as she kissed Naraku on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru made a like a care face.

"Um…hi Kagura" Kagome stuttered.

"Sesshoumaru you don't have to beat yourself up over me"

"And why would you think I would do that?"

"Because I found out that you fell in love with me"

"Uh huh…where do you get all these retarded ideas from?"

"Oh my, can you please stop ignoring your love for me"

"Alright bitch you know what, to me your actually a slut that thinks she's all that, and plus you basically slept with all the guys in the whole god dam school, and if you don't leave and stop bothering me and Kagome you will be dammed to hell right after the vacation ends and your whole god dam secret will be posted up in the bulletin board plus I will announce it over the whole dam school"

Kagome's eyes widened. She never saw Sesshoumaru this mad before, even when she pissed him off.

Kagura's eyes were filled with tears as she stomped back into her car and drove off.

"Why don't you go say sorry?" Kagome asked.

"Screw her" Sesshoumaru snorted as he went in the restaurant.


	5. Its Skating Time! PT2

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! –hugs all the reviewers- Once again I am amazed of all the reviews I got o.o Well now here thes next chapter of Why me? And ENJOY!

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Its Skating Time! Part 2

"Is everyone here?" Miyuki asked as she looked at her clip bored.

Everyone nodded and eagerly waited for the next contest to begin. Kagome noticed that the rink had changed. Instead of a rectangle it is now looks like a track field. The winner will get eight tickets to go on a cruise for one week, and a trophy. When they returned the rink was now sleek and shiny.

"Good luck" Sango said as she winked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and told Sango good luck also. Kagome was really tired this weekend due to the heart attack her mom almost gave her. All in one week she was engaged to the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, moved into a new house, and being told that she's getting married to him in a week.

"Lets give it all we've got" Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave no reply. All he wanted to do right now is beat Kagura and Naraku.

"Alrighty! The last contest is a race. One of you will go first. You hold this baton and you skate a rink, finally you pass it to you partner and your partner will also skate a full rink and first couple who finishes gets the trophy and the tickets." Shika announced.

Everyone was ready. The first round was between Kouga, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. At first when the councilors blew the whistle Inuyasha sped up and so did Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Kouga were strolling along while their partners Sango and Ayame were telling them to go faster. Later Inuyasha tripped and fell. Now it was alone between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru passed the line first and gave the baton to Kagome. Kagome was a foot ahead of Kagura and Kagura was now mad. She then tripped Kagome and Kagome fell.

"How can you do that!" Kagome exclaimed as she got back up and speeded up catching up to Kagura.

"Easy I just did" Kagura shrugged.

Kagome ignored Kagura and concentrated on skating. She began to go faster an faster as Kagura and shocked and cursed at Kagome as Kagome past the finish line leave Kagura behind.

"Congrats!" Ayame squealed as she hugged Kagome.

"I'm so proud of you" Sango cheered.

Confetti was everywhere and Miyuki handed Kagome the trophy after she got the tickets. There it had the name Kagome and Sesshoumaru on it. After that Kagome handed out tickets to each and everyone of her friends. She handed one to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't go I have a big exam coming up" Kikyo smiled.

"Sesshoumaru you're coming along right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes whatever" Sesshoumaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be rude you know" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took the ticket and left the skating rink.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said as Kikyo approached her.

"Here's the ticket, have fun" Kikyo smiled.

"Thanks Kikyo good luck on your exam" Kagome said as she was about to grab the ticket. But when Sesshoumaru opened the door a big gust of wind blew in and blew the ticket away from Kagome, and landed on Kagura's foot.

"Thanks hun" Kagura said as she took the ticket and winked at Kagome.

"Give that back!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But you gave it to me" Kagura said innocently.

"No…give it back" Kagome sighed and asked one more time.

Kagura didn't answer and left with the ticket in her hands.

"I can't believe this. She's going too?" Sango said shocked.

Kagome let out a light sigh and nodded. "She just took the ticket." Kagome said looking down.

"Its alright lets just try to have a good vacation and ignore her" Sango said.

Kagome nodded and took off her skates and put her sneakers on.

"I'll give you a ride home" Sango smiled

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome got to her house she opened the glass door and saw Sesshoumaru sleeping on the couch. Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was shivering so she went upstairs and got a blanket and put it on Sesshoumaru.

"Humph you're lucky that I'm engaged to you or else I won't even be this nice to you" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru

Suddenly Sesshoumaru looked pale and was still shivering. Kagome grew worried and felt his forehead. _"He has a fever"_ Kagome thought. Kagome then ran upstairs to get a thermometer.

"Where's a thermometer when you need one!" Kagome exclaimed as she dug into her draws.

"Ah hah!" Kagome exclaimed as she picked up a thermometer and ran back downstairs.

She then tried to put the thermometer in Sesshoumaru's mouth but it won't open. Finally Kagome just jabbed it in Sesshoumaru's mouth causing him to wake up.

"What do you think your doing?' Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"Your sick so I'm taking your temperature" Kagome said.

"I can take care of myself" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Psh fine then" Kagome crossed her arms as Sesshoumaru let out a cough.

Kagome looked back and gave Sesshoumaru the thermometer. "Here" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru gave in and put the thermometer in his mouth as Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked around for herbs.

"What it can't be gone" Kagome said to herself. "Sesshoumaru what did you do with my herbs?" Kagome shouted.

"I threw them away" Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome sweat dropped. "And why would you do that?"

"Maybe because they were smelly and they look like dead bugs?"

"Do you how much time I used up just to collect those?"

"No"

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

"What do you even need it for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"YOUR FEVER!" Kagome shouted as she slammed the door shut causing Sesshoumaru to jump.

"_She wanted to heal my fever?"_ Sesshoumaru blinked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He is such a JERK!" Kagome screamed into the phone.

"He seems alright" Sango said over the phone.

"No you try living with him!"

"Kagome you have been only living with him for over three days now"

Kagome blinked. "Really it seemed like forever."

Sango laughed over the phone.

"Hey it seemed like forever"

Sango laughed once more. "I have to go now, I have to take Kohaku to the amusement park, want to come?"

"No its alright" Kagome sighed.

"Okay baii" Sango said.

"Ja ne"

Kagome hung up the phone and went downstairs. She then saw Sesshoumaru digging through cabinets. Kagome was puzzled.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Looking for your smelly herbs"

"I thought you said that you threw it away"

"I was about to until your mom told me to keep them incase for an emergency."

"Ohh" Kagome said.

"Here, their in here have fun with them, just keep them away from me" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to a basket with herbs in small glass jars.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru went outside. Kagome opened the herbs and took out a stone grinder. She grinded all of the herbs and put it in a small pot. An hour later she took off the cover and poured it into a bowl and went outside.

"What is that smell?" Sesshoumaru said as he sniffed the air.

"Hiya" Kagome smiled. She knew that when Sesshoumaru saw the medicine he would just faint but instead as she was approaching him he cocked an eye and backed away.

"What are you doing with that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It smells good doesn't it?" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru back away.

"N-no you better get that away from me or else" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"But it will make you feel better" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru now has no more room to back up. He was up against the wall and now Kagome held the medicine in front of his face.

"Alright!" Sesshoumaru said finally giving up.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the medicine and watched in enthusiasm as Sesshoumaru pinched his nose and looked at the medicine in disgust.


	6. Sesshoumaru’s Makeover

Author's note: I have only one sentence to say T.T I'm sick. Aghh…I have to take big exams on Tuesday this is so sad TT.TT

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Sesshoumaru's Makeover

Sesshoumaru gulped down the medicine in disgust. Kagome looked at him in enthusiasm. After Sesshoumaru drank the medicine, Kagome brought the bowl into the kitchen and washed it then came back outside.

"My breath smells" Sesshoumaru glared.

"Doesn't it always?" Kagome laughed.

"Hah very funny, now get the door" Sesshoumaru said as he lay back on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"But nobody's even their-"

_**DING DONG!**_

Kagome stood there stoned. "How…how did you know?" Kagome stuttered.

"Hello I'm a full youkai"

"Oh yea…" Kagome said as she went over to the door and opened it reveling Izayoi and her mom.

"Hi Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"Uhh…hi mom" Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru we have great news!" Izayoi announced.

"Oh god" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"You are getting married tomorrow!" Izayoi and Kagome's mom announced.

"WHAT!" They both screamed.

"Yup on Friday, which was the day you guys were suppose to be getting married that spot was cancelled and we moved you guys a spot up" Izayoi smiled.

Sesshoumaru mouth dropped open.

"Ma this isn't no early April fools joke is it?" Sesshoumaru said.

Izayoi nodded and linked arm's with Kagome. "Come on Kagome it's time to pick out your dress"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she saw her own mom holding Sesshoumaru hands and walking out the door.

"This is a joke right mom?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Nope, it isn't honey ohh isn't this exciting"

"Eh…yea" Kagome sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How about this one?" Kagome sighed as she tried on another dress for the umpteenth time.

"Kagome-dear that ones too big" Kagome's mom sighed.

"Mom can I choose my own dress?" Kagome asked.

"Sure honey why did you say so two hours ago?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ehh…alright I'll take it from here"

Suddenly Kagome saw as Sesshoumaru came out with a crisped black and white Armani Tuxedo on. His hair was sliver and looked it had been just washed and trimmed. His shoes were black and sleek. He looked drop dead gorgeous.

"You look eh…" Kagome lifted her eyebrows. She had to admit he did look handsome but her admitting it HAH not in a million years.

Kagome was still in her dress. Sesshoumaru smirked as well when he saw her. Her dress actually revealed Kagome's slim figure. It reviled her curves. Her raven hair was tied up into a bun and there was a laced veil on her hair. The dress reached up to the floor. The white dress was beautiful. She looked great also. But of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't ever tell her as well.

"Nice tux" Kagome slightly smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself" Sesshoumaru let out a light chuckle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you for shopping here, may your marriage be filled with nothing with happiness" the cashier smiled.

"Arigatou" Kagome smiled and bowed as the cashier bowed back and blushed as Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"Aright what would you like to do now?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and dashed down the street.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Kagome screamed as she looked at her shoes then looked around. There was nothing but garbage. It was like a kingdom filled with garbage. And that kingdom was the alley way. Kagome's new leather boots were covered with scratches.

"Photographers you dumb fu-" Sesshoumaru stopped as he saw Kagome with her hands upon her hips.

"Say what?" Kagome grew irritated.

"You dumb duck" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. "Seriously I mean you are as dumb as a duck, the photographers are right in front of you and all you do is stand there and look pretty"

"FYI I wasn't the one that dragged me into the alley way just to escape cameras"

"Oh alright then , next time when I'm not around you can just stand there while you'll get suffocated by photographers!" Sesshoumaru said as he left the alleyway and walked toward his convertible.

"How about me?" Kagome glared.

"Walk" Sesshoumaru replied as he drove off and left Kagome stranded in the alleyway and about an uber number of miles from home.

"JERK!" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru drove away.

-----One hour later-----

"Oww" Kagome groaned as she saw cars pass by her. She was now walking on the highway.

"Once I get home he will get a taste of his own medicine!" Kagome shouted as she stomped

Kagome's feet had been aching for the last hour. She was wearing high heal boots and she was very tired. She looked out into the horizon the sun had set and it was almost six o clock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru was still driving. He had to admit he was pretty harsh on Kagome but she did get him pretty mad.

"Might as well drive that wench home" Sesshoumaru thought as he did a U turn. Suddenly Sesshoumaru saw Kagome limping on his rear window.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome screamed as she kept walking but didn't notice Sesshoumaru's car. Sesshoumaru snorted as he slowed and looked at Kagome.

"Serves you right, dumb duck" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in pity but inside he was overwhelmed.

Suddenly when Sesshoumaru saw Kagome limping he got out of the car and tried to help her.

"Get off of me" Kagome glared.

"If helping you is wrong then fine" Sesshoumaru glared back.

"I can walk home myself" Kagome protested.

"Alright fine then walk home yourself" Sesshoumaru said as he jumped in the car and drove off.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he drove off. She started limping again back to her house. She knew that if would have been better if Sesshoumaru drove her home but then she would have been teased the rest if the way home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is that dam wench" Sesshoumaru cursed as he looked at his Rolex watch it was already twelve o' clock. He had to admit he was worried about her. But at the same him he hated her.

"If she got kidnapped I'm going to get killed" Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru then went outside to the front steps out into the front yard. He sat there waiting for Kagome to come back.

"Baka Baka Baka Baka!" Kagome screamed.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru woke up and looked up. Kagome was near the gate and she was barefooted. Sesshoumaru was glad she had made it home. He quickly opened the door and silently crept inside and into his room so she couldn't see him.

"I'm going to kill him" Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower. She thought that she might feel more relaxed in the showers instead of groaning and complaining. After she got out she got into a robe and crept inside Sesshoumaru's room.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered.

No answer.

"Good he's asleep" Kagome sneered. Her shadow crept along the walls as she put shaving crème on Sesshoumaru's face and lipstick on his lips. She then crazy glued the side of his sheets onto his bed and also glued his clothes onto the bed. Then she just remembered. The one thing that he hated is the fruit durians. She then crept downstairs and looked in the fridge for a pineapple look alike fruit with the spiked on it.

"Ah hah!" She squealed as she took it out and cut it open. She must admit when she did this huge odor came out of it. It smelled so badly that she had to hold her breath. It looked like a yellowish piece of gunk and she has no idea why her mom liked it.

"This will make him pay" Kagome giggled as she took all of the durians and put it in separate bowls. Once she got upstairs, she put a bowl on each corner of the room. Then she gelled Sesshoumaru's hair into a Mohawk type of hair style.

"Night" Kagome smiled sweetly. Her job was done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RIIIIIINGGGG!**_

The silvered hair youkai groaned as he reached over to stop the alarm clock from ringing. Suddenly when he rubbed his forehead he felt something mushy on it.

"What is that smell?" He asked, he then tried to get up but cant.

"What the" Sesshoumaru asked, puzzled. His eyes widened as he looked at the yellow fruit that was in his bathroom. He was suffocating in that room. He had to get out. When he yawned he puckered his lips to see what the taste was. It was lipstick.

"That dam…bit-" Sesshoumaru was about to finish his sentence when in popped Kagome.

"Hello" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Kagome you dam wench get me out of here NOW" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Sorry no can do" Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eye. "And why is that?"

"I have a facial coming up in about oh an hour"

"Then get me out you have time."

"But I don't want to get my hands dirty, Miss. Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she reached over for a mirror. When Sesshoumaru saw himself he was shocked. His hair was spray painted gold. He has a tiara on his head and plus he had mascara on, lipstick, blush, and eyeliner.

"KAGOMEE!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Alright! I'll get you out" Kagome gave up and started tearing the sheets and bed covers. When Kagome was done Sesshoumaru looked like a mummy with makeup and a tiara on.

"You know that your going to pay" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Hah" Kagome laughed.

_**RINGG!**_

"I'll get it" Kagome said as she went over to the counter to get the phone.

"Who else is going to get it" Sesshoumaru glared.

Kagome shot a glare right back at him. "Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Kagome dear can you hurry up and get dressed the reporters are coming right now"

Kagome's mouth flew open.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru mouthed to Kagome.

"How much time do we have?"

"Oh about tem minuets, is there a problem sweetie?"

"Oh no no no nooo problem at all mom talk to you later" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No times for fun and games, go take a shower" Kagome said.

"Of course I am but why are you all nervous."

"MAYBE BECAUSE OUR MOM'S TOLD THE REPORTERS TO COME OVER! I HAVE 10 MINUETS TO PREPARE SUSHI, CLEAN YOUR ROOM, GET NEW SHEETS, AND CLEAN THE HOUSE AND CHANGE!" Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru stood there and blinked.


	7. Cleaning, Sushi, and Waterfights

Author's note: Arigatou for all the reviews! I LOVEE YOU ALL! TToTT

Title: Why me?

Chapter: AHHHH!

Sesshoumaru blinked as his fiancé ran around the room screaming. Kagome was out of her mind. She dusted and held plates of durians at the same time. She changed the sheets as she vacuumed the carpet. She also pushed Sesshoumaru out of the room and sprayed all this perfume in his room.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Are you alright in there?" Sesshoumaru asked from outside the door.

"I'm doomed." Kagome slumped on the floor.

Sesshoumaru busted in the door to see what happened. When he came in nothing happened the room was as clean as ever. He couldn't have cleaned it better himself.

"Why the heck were you crying?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"I-I-I'M OUT OF PERFUME TO SPRAY AND YOUR ROOM SMELLS LIKE CRAP!" Kagome sobbed.

Sesshoumaru stood there laughing his head off.

"What are you laughing about?" Kagome said still sobbing.

"Ever heard of opening the windows?" Sesshoumaru said as he marched over to the curtains, opened the big glass windows and inhaled a breath of fresh air.

"There was a window?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"How could there not be a window in my room?"

"Maybe because you have this gunk piled up near it!" Kagome shouted.

"Go downstairs; eat some ice cream maybe that'll cheer you up" Sesshoumaru smiled.

Kagome stomped out the room. Her frown faded away into a smile as she looked back and saw Sesshoumaru going into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Maybe he isn't a bad guy at all" Kagome thought.

_**DING DONGG!**_

"Who is it now?" Kagome asked herself as she went over to the door and opened it.

When Kagome opened the door, there stood 4 of her friends smiling at her.

"What are you all doing here?" Kagome blinked.

"We're here to help" Sango smiled.

"Yup Yup" Ayumi cheered.

"How did you know all about this" Kagome asked

"Uhh…he called us to come over and clean or else…" Eri shivered.

"Or else what?" Kagome said.

"Or else we cant come to your wedding!" Yuri sobbed.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Why do you even want to go to my wedding?"

"Because its held in the biggest church in Japan and also there will be delectable food and the best caterers and also we checked it out…it was beautiful!" Sango beamed as Kagome moped.

"Alright anyway come on lets get cleaning!" Kagome cheered and went into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome rolled up the last sushi roll and chopped it so it looked like sushi. There were already five big plates made of rice balls, calamari, and sushi. Suddenly something caught her eye. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was that was stealing sushi.

"Sesshoumaru don't you dare" The person that was right behind her stood straight up and crawled away.

"You didn't even turn around!" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"It's because I can sense your presence" Kagome smiled as she chopped the last Sushi roll and put it on the decorated plate.

Sesshoumaru smirked and tapped Kagome on the head with a fork leaving Kagome fuming with anger.

"You ate in that and you put tapped it on my hair!" Kagome screamed.

"Too bad" Sesshoumaru snorted as he went out into the kitchen where reporters, relatives and friends were admiring their house and taking pictures of it as well.

"This is pure marble" Kagome's Aunt said.

"And this, it's a rare painting" A reporter announced.

"The spiral stairs it's magnificent" Another one exclaimed.

Kagome sweat dropped as she went outside with the first plate of food and tabulated it on the table.

"It's now picture time honey" Kagome's mom squealed.

"Agh…." Kagome groaned as she sat on the ivory leather couch.

"Uhh mom why is there a camera right in front of the couch" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh its for you and Kagome, we'll take pictures of you two in the house and outside soon, their setting the camera up outside" The reporter said as he took a piece of sushi and ate it.

"Don't eat it yet wait until Kagome and Sesshoumaru eat first" Izayoi smiled as the reporter took a bow and told Sesshoumaru and Kagome to sit right next to each other in front of the camera and the coffee table where the plate of sushi was sitting.

"Alright you two smile" Sesshoumaru smiled as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome faked a smile.

"That was a great shot now Sesshoumaru why don't you feed Kagome a piece of sushi" The reporter said as he looked into the camera.

"Ohh no it's ok—" Kagome didn't get to finish instead she got a big piece of sushi stuck in her mouth and a light that flashed. She knew that she had to take revenge.

"Sesshoumaru sweetie let me feed you too" Kagome smirked evilly as she smacked a huge piece of sushi into Sesshoumaru's mouth. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome for doing this.

"This is so romantic" Izayoi sighed as she looked at the two couple sitting there, smacking rice balls and sushi into each others mouths and jabbing chopsticks with calamari into each others throats.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now lets go outside to take some pictures, your garden is so serene" the reporter smiled happily.

"This is so sad" Kagome sighed as she smacked her forehead and went outside.

When the slid the glass door that lead to the garden there were a fountain on the left and there were birds perched on the rims of it. The bushes were filled with fully bloomed flowers and the grass is green. The sun was out and the wind was blowing gently. Everyone took in a deep breath of the crisp fresh air and smiled happily.

"This is like a wonderland" Kagome's aunt smiled happily.

Kagome smiled back and went over to the rose bush. She smiled gently as she touched it.

"Oww" Kagome gasped. Her finger was slightly bleeding and she sucked it.

"Don't suck it" A male voice called out to her.

Sesshoumaru went over and smiled. Kagome knew something was up. He wont just go over and smile sweetly to her. He would at least push her over or something.

"Here" Sesshoumaru smiled as he put a band aid on her and went over to the hoes.

"Now that's a great picture!" The reporter cheered.

"Of course it is" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"So that's it… he's using me for his fame" Kagome thought. And she was right. He did.

"We want to see what you two do everyday" one of the reporters replied.

"Err…" Suddenly Kagome felt water splash all over her.

"Sesshoumaru…!" Kagome screamed as she tried to block the water from hitting her…but it was no use. Kagome couldn't just stand there… she has to take action! So Kagome took the other hoes and sprayed water on Sesshoumaru causing him to get pissed.

"Why you…!" Sesshoumaru smirked and turned the water to full blast and splashed water on Kagome.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome laughed as she sprayed Sesshoumaru with water too. They may not have noticed but there were flashes and clicks of cameras taking pictures of them too. They were laughing and smiling but they haven't noticed also.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm all wet" Kagome complained.

"You don't think I am?" Sesshoumaru said from behind.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kagome sighed.

"Not if I get there first" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Why you!" Kagome shouted as she and Sesshoumaru raced to the bathroom for whom to get there first.

They both got there at the same time. They both tried to get inside but both of them squished each other and couldn't get in though.

"I'm a girl so I get to go first" Kagome protested as she tried to get in.

"So what" Sesshoumaru snarled as he pushed Kagome causing both of them to go in at the same time.

"SESSHOUMARU! GET OUT IM TAKING A SHOWER!" Kagome shouted.

"No…but I'm glad if you want to take a shower with me" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Aghh! You are suck a jerk!" Kagome exclaimed as she stomped out of the bathroom and headed for the downstairs one which was smaller but was still useable.

"Thanks for letting me in sweetie" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"SESSHOUMARU NO BAKARO!" Kagome shouted back as she took off her slipper and threw it at the bathroom door.


	8. Wedding Day Pt 1

an Author's note: Once again…I LOVE ALL OF YOU PEOPLES ToT lol ehhe xD oh yea sorry for the late reviews and HABBI CHINESE NEW YEAR TAH ALL YOU CHINESE PPLS AND NON CHINESE PPLS XD

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Wedding Day Pt 1

_**RINGGG!**_

The bright sun shone into Kagome's room window. The alarm clock rang loudly but the raven haired girl ignored it and kept on sleeping. Until she felt as if someone were staring at her. She fluttered her eyes open and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. There stooped Sesshoumaru staring at her and he had a crisp black and white tuxedo on. Kagome's eyes widened as she made eye contact with him.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" Kagome screamed. "And why are you staring at me!"

"Oh considering that you're late…for our wedding and I wasn't starting at you there was a fly on your forehead" Sesshoumaru said as he slapped Kagome's forehead. _"Of course I was staring at you Bakaro"_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Oww!" Kagome yelped.

"Yea sleeping beauty you're late" Sesshoumaru continued. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"How late am I?" Kagome asked as she got up, combed her hair and tied it in a ponytail.

"About One hour"

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed.

"Yea One hour…you're supposed to be at the salon an hour ago."

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru out of the room as she threw on a t-shirt and a jean jacket and jeans. She opened the doors and saw Sesshoumaru back to his regular clothes…a long black t-shirt and baggy jeans. Kagome was now puzzled. _"Wasn't Sesshoumaru in a tuxedo before?"_ Kagome thought

"I was just joking…you seriously think your appointment was at 7 in the morning?"

Kagome sweat dropped and had a sudden urge to kill Sesshoumaru as she looked at the clock. The short hand was at the six and the long hand was at the two. Kagome grew angry as Sesshoumaru laughed.

"SESSHOUMARUU!" Kagome shouted as she fumed with anger.

Sesshoumaru ran out the door as Kagome chased after him. Kagome was laughing but she never noticed. Sesshoumaru grinned as he looked back and saw Kagome smiling. He felt bad for making her take a shower in the cold yesterday because he used up all the hot water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome dear" A voice called out from outside. Kagome and Sesshoumaru froze and stopped laughing.

"Coming" Kagome shouted as she shuffled her foot to the door and opened it.

"Kagome come on your going to be late for your spa treatment" Sango chanted.

Kagome sweat dropped. She almost forgot it was her wedding day. Kagome sighed and went out the door and into the limo.

As soon as Kagome got into the limo she almost forgot. Sesshoumaru is still in the house.

"Oh don't worry about Sesshoumaru he's in the other limo" Eri smiled.

For some reason Kagome didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru. She wanted to stay with him. Could it be…that she's falling in love with him? Kagome shook her head. That's not it. They're just friends' yea just friends Kagome keeps trying to tell herself. As they got there Izayoi grabbed Kagome's hands and yanked her out of the limo.

"Come on sweetie we might be late" Izayoi smiled.

"Agh..." Kagome groaned as she approached the salon. The salon seems to be very familiar. Then it hit her…the salon…is Izayoi's salon. Its one of the best salon's in the city. It was a 5 story tall building and inside you can find all sorts of beauty products and plus it's like a whole mall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was getting her pedicure. She soaked her foot in the tub thingy that they told her too and sat in a leather chair. Suddenly few spas away she could hear some girls gossiping about her and Sesshoumaru.

"Did you hear Sesshoumaru is getting married" The girl sobbed.

"Yea I know right did you see how she looked like?" The other one said.

"Yea she looks alright I guess…but I'm so better looking then her did you see Kaoru, I heard that her hair is a wig"

Kagome was flabbergasted. "Me…wig?" Kagome thought

The two girls laughed and gossiped more as Kagome grew angry. She couldn't take it anymore and stomped over.

"Ahem" Kagome cleared her throat.

"Oh its her" The girl Kaoru mumbled.

"Yea its me" Kagome sneered.

"As you can see…look at your face its all wrinkly and look at those blackheads" Kagome said. For 10 minuets Kagome gestured them about not talking behind people's backs and stuff and in fact Kagome felt proud of herself.

"Miss. Kagome its time for you to get into your dress and makeup."

"Okay then" Kagome smiled and waved to the girls that she has spoken to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The church bells rang as people came in. The carpet was red and the rows were decorated with beautiful flowers and white veils. The church was filled with fragrances released from the flowers. Many people were dressed formally and greeted everyone. Sesshoumaru stood in the main door entrance and greeted everyone as well. People were walking around admiring the decoration.

-----One hour later----

"Do you Sesshoumaru Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asked. As Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the chapel.

"I do" Sesshoumaru said trying not to look dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it he is finally going to get married to Kagome Higurashi…the student council president…the girl who always helped others…the person he has a crush on since the day they met but never told her.

Then the priest turned to Kagome and looked at her. _"_Do you Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshoumaru Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asked.

Kagome nodded and mumbled "I do" "_You mean my awfully wedded husband who smacked me in the forehead…chased me with hose…threw snowballs at me and put my life through living hell starting now" _Kagome thought.

"I know present your husband and wife" The priest happy said.

Kagome knew it…The second that midget err... Priest says that line they are suppose to kiss but at the same time Kagome and Sesshoumaru both didn't move at all. Everyone stared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But they both didn't dare to move. Until one of the audience which was a particular silvered haired hanyou tripped and fell and pushed Kagome to Sesshoumaru and they both locked lips. Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hips from falling but unfortunately they were kissing as the audience cheered happily and confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling.

Kagome quickly pulled away and smiled a fake smile. She wanted to wipe her mouth but cant it was a wedding and it was HER wedding. Photographers did their job and took pictures as Sesshoumaru slipped a silver ring on Kagome's fourth finger and Kagome did the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So where are you two going for your honey moon?" Sango asked as Miroku stood by her side and groped her.

"HENTAI BAKARO!" Sango shrieked as she banged Miroku's head with her purse which formed a big lump.

Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru went over to her and held her hand. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru gave her an 'a-photographers-here' face.

Kagome's frown then turned into a big fake smile and continued to talk to the guests.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Sango asked once more.

"Oh were going water skiing" Sesshoumaru smirked remembering the what happened 1 year ago.

_Flashback_

"_Alright class today we are learning how to do the butterfly" the instructor said._

"_Agh…dumb swimming lessons" 15 years old Kagome thought._

"_And each and everyone one of you girls will get a swimming partner from a guy who is on the advanced team" She went on._

_All the girls squealed in delight and of course they all wondered who will get Sesshoumaru. _

"_First up Higurashi and Takahashi" The instructor announced as the squealing went down. Now they all know that Kagome and Sesshoumaru is getting paired up._

"_Why me!" Kagome thought as she saw Sesshoumaru went over to her and smirked at her._

"_Hey I'm Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru smirked._

"_Yea I know I have known you since the first day of pre k" Kagome snapped._

_Sesshoumaru blinked. "Oh I'm sorry you look so familiar wait what's your name, don't tell me your…Inori" _

"_Bakaro its Kagome" Kagome snapped once more at him. Inori was that girl who was popular but hated. Followed by her best friend Kinori._

"_Everyone please get into a section of a pool and trainers please teach the girls the best you can"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Wrong! Your hand is suppose to be letting go freely" Sesshoumaru said as he took Kagome's hand and put it in the position as Kagome glared at him._

"_Oww!" Kagome exclaimed as she flung her hand and hit her wrist on pool's surface and get go of the bar causing her to fall and drown._

"_Help!" Kagome gasped for breath._

"_You can't swim?" Sesshoumaru asked as he saw Kagome sinking into water. Sesshoumaru has to react fast so he dunked into the water and retrieved Kagome. He held her by the hips and swam all the way back up to the surface. Sesshoumaru then put his finger near her nose to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. _

"_Kouga!" Sesshoumaru paniced._

_Kouga his friend ran all the way to Sesshoumaru to see what was wrong. Kouga of course likes Kagome so yea…the only way to help her breath was a mouth to mouth._

"_Sesshoumaru I shall do mouth to mouth" Kouga said proudly._

"_My ass you aren't touching her" Sesshoumaru said as he put his mouth on Kagome's lips and helped her. A few seconds later Kagome coughed up some water and slapped Sesshoumaru._

"_JERK!" Kagome said as she tried to lift her right hand._

"_Oh yea I just saved your life and you call me a jerk" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's hand._

"_OWW!" Kagome yelped as Sesshoumaru stared at her hand. Then he remembered that she broke her wrist._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Sesshoumaru looked into the Kagome's room window. The doctor just recently came out with the results. She didn't just break her wrist she drank too much chlorine and has intestinal problems. Sesshoumaru slowly opened her room door and sat down beside Kagome and placed a batch of flowers next to her bed with no card in it. Sesshoumaru sat and stared at Kagome's face. He felt sorry that he made her drown but still if she had listened to him she wouldn't have. _

_From that day Sesshoumaru would visit Kagome when she was asleep without nobody knowing._

_---End of Flashback----_

"I hate the water" Kagome said remembering what happened a year ago.

"Hey if you would have listened then you wouldn't have gotten hurt you dumb duck" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Kagome barked at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey don't blame it on me" Sesshoumaru said.

"Aww how cute" Sango daydreamed as she saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru yelling at each other.

"But for some reason when I was asleep I felt as if someone was staring at me" Kagome said out of nowhere. Sesshoumaru blushed and turned away but not fast enough for Kagome to see it.

"Sesshoumaru are you turning pink?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru's blushing" Sango chanted.

"Yea ok"

"Aww look at that the ice king is blushing" Kagome teased.

"Oh yea Kagome you don't mind me dating other woman do ya?" Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear

"Why would I? I don't even like you at all and plus were splitting up after 6 months" Kagome whispered back.

"Good cause I'm going out with Yura" Sesshoumaru whispered as he smirked.

Sesshoumaru went over to Yura and smirked back at Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt a rush of jealousy overcome her.


	9. Wedding Day PT2

Authors note: I love reviews..so feed meee xD

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Wedding Day PT2

Kagome suddenly grew jealous of Yura. No it couldn't be she doesn't even like Sesshoumaru. How could she possibly like the person who hated her back…throw stuff at her…stole her stuff...and plus the person who sent nasty glares at her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yura shrieked as she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru and kissed him in the cheek but no one saw because they were all inside now eating and dancing.

"See if I care Sesshoumaru you can flirt all you want" Kagome mumbled as she saw Yura sending her an ice cold glare. Kagome was startled and pretended to go inside the big doors of the church. She actually hid on the side to see what they were doing.

"Sesshoumaru I thought that you loved Kagome" Yura did some fake sobbing on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Nah don't worry how could I like a wench like her?" Sesshoumaru snorted as Kagome's heart sank. She bursted into tears and ran out. Sesshoumaru saw her run and didn't even try to stop her at all. ((WHAT A JERK!)) He just simply saw her and went back to Yura.

"Sesshoumaru no Bakaro" Kagome cried as she ran into the house and flopped on her bed. She took her ring off her fourth finger and threw it to the floor. Kagome sobbed and sobbed until she has no more tears left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slide Kagome's bedroom door open and looked at her. Then he spotted the ring is missing on her finger and glance down at the floor the ring was lying on the wooden floor. Sesshoumaru then glanced at Kagome's eyes. It was all pink and puffy.

"Gomen" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. He had to do something to ease the pain. So he quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled some words on it and left the room.

-----An hour later-----

Kagome awoke from the smell of food downstairs. "Okaa-san must be over" Kagome thought as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock which was about 7 o clock. Then Kagome remembered what Sesshoumaru had done. "I'll just avoid him for the rest of the day" Kagome thought once more as she opened her door and went downstairs. But then something caught her eye. It was a post-it note with some words and a picture of a dumb scribbled on it. Kagome read it as she held the paper.

_Your awake now eh dumb duck? By the time you wake up I'll be cooking dinner…and why did you cry on YOUR wedding? Well tomorrow I want you up at 7 and get downstairs by 7:15. Feel better and get downstairs right now._

_-Sesshoumaru_

Kagome read the last line over again. "He wants me to feel better?" Kagome asked herself. Kagome then brushed her hair and went downstairs. The note was right Sesshoumaru was cooking dinner. It smells really good and she never knew that he could cook that well.

"Your up" Sesshoumaru said as he started stirring something in the pot.

"Yea" Kagome said cheerfully pretending nothing happened. "And do NOT ever call me dumb duck ever again"

"Then what do I call you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome will be fine"

"That's boring how about tard face?"

Kagome sweat dropped and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Alright alright I'll call you Kagome"

Kagome smiled and went to the fridge where Sesshoumaru was near and started chopping onions. She then opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome's finger and noticed something was missing. It was her ring.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Sesshoumaru asked as he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Oh...um…I lost it." Kagome said as she quickly pulled away.

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru said as he cocked an eye. "Then we'll just have to make one for you"

"What do you mean?" Kagome snapped as she saw Sesshoumaru take a pen out from his jeans. Then he took Kagome's hands and started drawing something on Kagome's fouth finer. It looked like a ring with a diamond on it. Basically it looked all lumpy and um…like a kiddy drawing.

"Hey!" Kagome laughed as she looked at her 'ring'

"Hey you lost yours so I'm giving you a new one" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"But it's ugly!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed the pen from Sesshoumaru and grabbed his wrist then started drawing something on it. It looked like a flowery circley thingy with numbers on it.

"What the heck is that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's a watch and it's a one of a kind too" Kagome said proudly.

"Okay then it's my turn" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's left hand and scribbled something on it. It was a tattoo that says 'dumb duck'.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as she chased Sesshoumaru around with a pen saying 'come back here'

"If you keep chasing me then the food is going to get cold and we'll be having cold food tonight" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped running and went over to the counter to bring the food to the table.

Kagome then sat down and poured herself some orange juice.

Them two ate until the clock stuck 8 and the sun has already set. Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked for the whole night until it was time to go to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You can go take a shower first" Sesshoumaru said as he went into his room.

"I already took one" Kagome said as she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Oh alright then I'm just going to get my clothes I'll be right back"

Kagome smiled and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucets and water started poring down. Kagome then looked at the ring on her ring finger and smiled at the lumpy 'ring' that Sesshoumaru made her and washed around it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RRINNNG!**_

Kagome groaned as the alarm clock rang in her bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes and to see what time it was. It was bright and early and it was 6 o clock. _"What the…I thought I set my alarm clock to 7"_ Kagome thought.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered. "He did it"

"Hurry up dumb duck we're going water skiing" Kagome heard a masculine voice call out to her from downstairs.

"SKIING!" Kagome shouted as she shot up and ran all the way downstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SKIING!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You thought I was joking before?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well you were smirking" Kagome protested.

"Oh don't worry if we have time we can even go snorkeling" Sesshoumaru smirked once more.

She knew it…Today was torture day for her. She always hated the water and now Sesshoumaru is going to make her drown and end up with some kind of water disease.

"Well come on we don't have that much time you know" Sesshoumaru said as he carried the equipment to the car as Kagome stood there stoned.

"Wait what are you doing with skiing equipment?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh…we're going skiing" Sesshoumaru stated.

"But I thought that we're going water skiing" Kagome said.

"Oh we can do that if you want but then I already went water skiing already so I want to go skiing now"

Kagome let out a sigh. _THANK GOD! _Kagome said as she was doing the happy dance in her mind.

"Oh we can go water skiing if you want"

"No its fine we can go skiing" Kagome said sheepishly.

_**DINNGG DONGG!**_

"Get the door" Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine" Kagome mumbled as she went over to the door to open it. When she opened it the whole gang stood there blinking at her holding a traveling bag each and a pair of skis.

Kagome blinked. "Um…what are you guys doing here? I'm about to leave"

"Exactly so can we go with ya?" Miroku asked.

"But its out 'honeymoon'" Kagome exaggerated.

"Oh its okay if you want to get tortured and we'll just stay here" Yuri smiled.

"Wait did I say no? I meant yea of course you guys can come" Kagome laughed.

"Arigatou!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome tightly and ran to the car.

"You know that my convertible cant fit all of you vacation crashers" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh then we'll take the bus" Inuyasha said as he went over to the gate and waved at them.

"Wait I'll go too!"

"Me too"

Suddenly the whole gang decided to go on the bus so Sesshoumaru finally gave up and went on the bus with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"WOOT ITS SKIING TIME!" Inuyasha laughed as he ran to the mountains and look his skii's with him.

"SESSHOUMARUU!" A voice suddenly shrieked. Everyone looked to see who it is and it was…Yura.

"What the…" Sango said.

"Oh god…" Kagome whispered.

"Yura?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru I never thought I would meet you here" Yura announced as the gang groaned.

"Come on Sesshoumaru lets fond our lodge." Kagome said as she yanked Sesshoumaru's arm and headed for the lodges.

The rest of the gang headed for the lodge and left Yura alone.

"I'll get you Kagome" Yura sneered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you done yet?" Sesshoumaru said as he waited out Kagome's room.

"Hold on!" Kagome shouted back.

"Done!" Kagome then stepped out with a blue skiing uniform on. With her skii's on also.

"Kagome-chann are you ready?" Sango squealed.

Kagome and the gang nodded and then went outside. When they reached outside there was a person waiting for them, and that person was no other then Yura.

"Oh wait I forgot something" Kagome said as she looked up in the air.

"You go get it we'll wait for you here" Sango said.

"Um...no its okay you guys can go I'll meet you there" Kagome relied as she ran into the lodge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome ran back outside she looked around and saw nobody at the front lodge waiting for her. "I guess everyone left without me" She sighed. But then Yura approached her.

"Oh hey Yura." Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan Sesshoumaru-sama said that he'll meet you up there" Yura said as she pointed to the top of the mountain.

"Um…okay then" Kagome said as she ran up to the cable car line and waited.

"Hah" Yura sneered as she ran to the store where the gang is.

"Oh where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She is late again" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yura's voice shrieked.

"Come on lets go skiing" Yura said once more.

"We have to wait for Kagome" Sango said.

"Oh she said that she'll meet us there"

"Oh alright then" Inuyasha answered as he went through the door followed by the rest of the gang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is she? Its getting Dark" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Oh don't worry about her" Yura laughed.

Sango knew something was going on. Kagome always kept her word but she would always be late somehow.

"Lets go search for her" Miroku nodded.

"I'll head up this way" Sesshoumaru said as he went up the mountain with his skii's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are they?" Kagome wondered as she shivered. It was getting cold. She tried skiing down the first slope but it was just too narrow and there was too much trees in the way.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard a voice calling out to her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome!" The same voice called out to her again.

"I'm over here!" Kagome shouted back.

Kagome suddenly saw a figure coming towards her…it was Sesshoumaru.

"Where have you been you dumb duck" Sesshoumaru said.

"But Yura said that you guys will be right here waiting for me" Kagome said as she tried to walk.

"owww" Kagome sighed as she fell down. Sesshoumaru then went over to her and picked her up.

"I don't need your assistance" Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru then snorted and pretended to drop Kagome. Kagome then shrieked and Sesshoumaru laughed.

"I hate this honeymoon" Kagome snorted.

"You don't think I do?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok field trips over!" Inuyasha screamed as he busted in the door covered with snow.

"What the…" Inuyasha cocked an eye as he looked at Sesshoumaru putting Kagome down on the bed.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she came in. Sango gave Kagome a funny look.

"Oh look at that" Miroku said as he came in.

"Its not what you think!" Kagome screamed.

"Sureee…" Inuyasha exaggerated

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all laughed as they closed the door. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood there sweat dropping.


	10. Sick

**Author's Note:** Once again as I said in the first chapter this story is somewhat based on the Korean Drama Full House and I do NOT own Inuyasha ;-;. And also happy early valentines day! And I love all you people! You guys are the best reviewers EVER! TTOTT I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Title:** Why me?

**Chapter: **Sick

"That was a fun field trip" Inuyasha yawned as he flopped into Kagome's couch.

"It was supposed to be our honeymoon" Kagome mumbled.

"It doesn't matter" Sesshoumaru snorted.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and went up to her room.

"That Yura was just so agg!" Sango said as she clenched her fist.

"Don't talk about her like that" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "He really does care about her" Kagome thought.

"I'm going to take a shower" Sesshoumaru said as he went upstairs.

"Are you guys going to sleep over today?" Kagome asked.

"No its alright I already called a cab" Miroku replied.

Kagome nodded and went upstairs as well. A few minuets later when Kagome got to her room she could hear her friends leaving her house. And now it is only Sesshoumaru and her in the house. Kagome didn't want to admit it but she was sort of jealous of Yura. And plus tomorrow is school and she will have to face Yura and Kagura. Kagome was pretty dizzy from the skiing trip so she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_---Kagome's Dream--- _

"_Tag your it Kagome!" Sango laughed as she tagged Kagome on the shoulder and started running._

"_Okay here I go!" Kagome giggled as she ran to catch the other students._

_Kagome and her friends were at recess and they had just finished lunch. The playground was filled with kindergarteners and they were all laughing and playing tag. Kagome ran after the first person she saw and it was Sesshoumaru._

"_Miss can I go to the bathroom?" Sango said as she tugged on the teachers sleeves. The instructor nodded and brought Sango to the bathroom._

"_Awwiee I cant tag Sango!" Kagome sighed._

"_Oh well come on Kagome!" Ayame laughed and waved at Kagome. Kagome ran after Ayame but couldn't catch up._

_So Kagome ran after the person who was right next to her. It was Sesshoumaru._

"_Hey dufus if you can catch me then I will clean up your snack for a week" Sesshoumaru shouted as he sped up._

"_Your on!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran after him._

_Suddenly when Kagome tripped on her own sneakers because they were untied Kagome fell and started to cry. The teachers didn't notice because they were busy looking after the other children._

_Sesshoumaru suddenly noticed that Kagome wasn't following him no more so he turned back and saw Kagome on the floor crying._

"_What's the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran to Kagome looking worried._

"_I hurt myself!" Kagome sobbed._

"_Oh stop your blubbering here" Sesshoumaru said as he reached into his pocket and took out a band aid then gently opened it and put it on Kagome's wound._

"_There" Sesshoumaru smiled and took a step back._

"_Arigatou!" Kagome sniffled as she got up and hugged Sesshoumaru. "And tag your it!" Kagome giggled. _

"_Get off of me!" Sesshoumaru said as he tried to struggle free. "Fine you win" _

_Kagome let go and smiled at Sesshoumaru making him blush._

_---End of Kagome's dream---_

Kagome woke up with a smile. "He wasn't all that bad" Kagome thought as she looked at the clock. She was still dizzy and everything looked like a blur. Then she remembered it was her turn to cook dinner. She hurried up and opened the door and went downstairs.

"Your up" Sesshoumaru said as he sat on the couch playing a type of game on his ps2.

"Yea..um…its my turn to cook right?" Kagome asked.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru said, he didn't take his eyes off of the plasma t.v.

"Oh alright" Kagome said wearily and went into the kitchen.

A moment later Sesshoumaru heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He ran in to see what happened.

"Oops…" Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked around. Pots and pans were all over the place. The food were still uncooked and Kagome was a big mess. Sesshoumaru cocked and eye and asked what happened.

"Oh…um…gomen I was just uhh—" Kagome didn't finish instead she collapsed and Sesshoumaru ran over to catch her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Her whole face was pale and her lips were pale as well. He felt her forehead and then felt his. She has a fever. Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I'm okay really" Kagome mumbled.

"No you have a fever I'll cook tonight" Sesshoumaru said as he placed her down on the bed.

"Be right back" Sesshoumaru replied as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl and a few towels. Then he came back to Kagome's room and placed the bowl next to her bed. He then rinsed a towel then placed it on Kagome's forehead.

"Ugh…" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Keep still" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he replaced the towel with another one.

"Hold on I'll cook dinner" Sesshoumaru said as he closed the door and took a last look at Kagome.

"Damn Yura you didn't have to make her ill" Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath.

Sesshoumaru only went out with Yura because Yura's after owned a diamond business.

----Thirty Minuets Later----

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said as knocked on Kagomes door. Kagome answered with a groan.

"Here eat this" Sesshoumaru said as he handed some porridge to Kagome.

"No I don't want to eat it" Kagome said.

"Eat it or else you wont get better" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Fine" Kagome said as she slowly got up and grabbed the bowl and ate it. Sesshoumaru rinsed the towel in the bowl with cold water. He then got some pills and gave it to Kagome. Kagome ate it and Sesshoumaru placed the cold towel on Kagome's forehead as she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RINGGG!**_

Kagome woke up as she looked around the room and found Sesshoumaru right next to her asleep. Kagome blushed as she looked at Sesshoumaru's hand. It was on her hand. She then slowly removed her hand from his and shook his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru wake up" Kagome said as she shook his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was still snoozing.

"Sesshoumaru come on wake up its time for school"

No answer.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were still red. "Um… your eyes are still red I think you should sleep in today"

"No it's alright" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he got up and went to his room. He then changed and went downstairs.

Kagome thought of what happened yesterday. Sesshoumaru took care of her and now because of him she was all better again. Kagome then smiled and got up. She then brushed her hair and threw some jeans and a t-shirt on. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru will be tired today so she thought that maybe if she made breakfast it would save him some time and he could go to sleep.

"Morning!" Kagome cheered as she went downstairs. To her amazement breakfast was already made and the dishes were cleaned and Sesshoumaru was already dressed.

"Mornin.'" Sesshoumaru replied as she poured some orange juice into a cup and placed it on the table.

Kagome sat down with Sesshoumaru and looked at him. Sesshoumaru made eye contact with her then looked back down.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you sleep yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe because throughout the whole night I had to change the towel that was on your forehead?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh…thanks" Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"You owe me" Sesshoumaru yawned then his stomach grumbled.

"You didn't eat either?" Kagome asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Maybe its cause I had to take care of you?" Sesshoumaru replied once more.

"Thanks a lot!" Kagome cheered as she gave Sesshoumaru a warm smile.

"Are you sure you will be able to go to school?" Kagome asked.

"Yea I can last through the whole day" Sesshoumaru said as he finished his waffles and drank his juice.

"Oh okay then" Kagome too ate all her breakfast and then walked outside. Sesshoumaru's car was already parked in the parking lot and she had to walk to school but then surprisingly Sesshoumaru's silver Mercedes Benz beeped and Kagome walked over to him.

"Ehh..?" Kagome asked.

"You want to walk or do you want to walk?" Sesshoumaru said as he pushed a button and unlocked the door.

"Um…I'll pass on walking" Kagome smiled and hopped in.

---15 min later---

"You go on ahead I have to go park the car" Sesshoumaru said as he unlocked the door and Kagome got out.

"Arigatou!" Kagome smiled and got out. Sango stood in the front entrance and looked at Kagome then waved to her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hai!" Kagome shouted and ran to Sango. A few minuets later Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heading their direction. Kagome and Sango was about to go to them until a certain someone called out Sesshoumaru's name. And the certain someone was Yura.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yura cried. Kagome stopped and looked at Yura. She was already with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at her and kept on going.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell has just rung and the next class was archery class. Kagome and Kikyo was good in archery class. Kagome went to class with Kikyo and looked at the targets that the instructors set up. Kagome changed into her archery uniform and grabbed her bow and arrows. She then went outside and saw Yura.

"What is she doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome-chann!" Yura cried.

"Hey" Kagome smiled.

"I'm new here" Yura said.

"Oh alright then" Kikyo said as she and Kagome went to the practicing field and started on their targets.

"Yura here try this" The instructor said.

"Oh alright" Yura said it as loud as she can as she launched the bow and it darted straight into the middle of the target.

"Kagome-chan look!" Yura cried.

"That's great" Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Maybe one day I'll be better then you" Yura sneered.

Kagome looked back. "Maybe you should take that arrow and try to practice with it"

"I know a better place to use it" Yura said as she targeted the bow on Kagome's back.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't utter a word. The instructor was over at the beginners' field helping the beginners. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome thought. But it was too late Yura had already let go of the arrow and it was headed right for her.


	11. Kagome's Birthday

Author's note: Hehe I 'm sorry for the cliffy that I left on the other chapter. The reason for the late update is beacuse i have to keep up with my homework for the vacation and plus i have TEN PAGE report to do TT.TT Well thank you for all the reviews and keep the reviews coming! I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE TT.TT

Title: Why Me?"

Chapter: Kagome's Birthday

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome thought as the arrow was heading straight toward her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the arrow to pierce through her. A few seconds later Kagome was expected to be pronounced dead but instead when she opened her eyes again there stood Sesshoumaru and his sword.

"Sesshoumaru?" Yura asked as she looked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru has just come back from swordsman practice and saw what happened.

"Did you launch that arrow?" Sesshoumaru asked Yura calmly.

"It was an accident" Yura cried.

"ACCIDENT!" Kikyo cried.

Yura nodded. "I'm sorry" Yura then started to tear. _"Dam Sesshoumaru saw it"_ She thought as she was fake blubbering in front of everyone.

Kagome's face was blank. She couldn't believe it. She almost got pierced by an arrow.

"Come on Kagome" Kikyo said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and got out of the scene. Kagome followed Kikyo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Yura chanted.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru replied as he went back to practice.

"Are you still mad at me?" Yura said with puppy eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sesshoumaru said as he cracked a smile. Yes indeed of course he was mad at her. She almost killed Kagome. And plus the only reason he pretended to like her is that he needed a cover, because he can't really show Kagome that he likes her.

"Really?" Yura squealed. "Let's do something after school"

"Cant" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Why not?" Yura pouted.

"I'm Busy" Sesshoumaru said as he withdrew his sword and walked out of the fighting field.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your home" Kagome said as she looked down the stairs and saw Sesshoumaru opening the door.

"Get dressed were going somewhere" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Where?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Do you remember what event it is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um…" Kagome didn't know

"It's your birthday" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Really? Oh my gosh it's my birthday!" Kagome cheered as she looked at the calendar. She then ran all the way upstairs and got dressed. When she came back down Sesshoumaru was already in the car.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked as she got in the passenger seat and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Chucky cheeses" Sesshoumaru cracked a smile.

"What!" Kagome shouted.

---30 Minutes later---

When they got out of the car Kagome was flabbergasted there stood before her was the biggest amusement park in Japan.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Sango chanted as she hugged Kagome and gave her a gift.

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango back. Suddenly they both spotted Ayame and Kikyo.

"Hey Ayame" Kagome smiled and waved to Kikyo. Kikyo and Ayame smiled back then gave Kagome her gift.

"Arigatou" Kagome said in a sing song voice then headed for the rides.

"Damn cant you wait?" Sesshoumaru said as he tried to keep up with the gang. He was of course holding all her presents. Sesshoumaru looked like a butler in the mater of fact. And you know how fluffy gets when he doesn't like how he's treated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pst Kouga" Ayame whispered to wolf.

"What is it?"

"Do you notice that Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru isn't getting along very well?" Ayame said.

Kouga nodded and Sango and Miroku agreed. Then Inuyasha and Kikyo joined in.

"Maybe its cause of that scum bag Yura" Sango said.

"Well speak of the devil" Kikyo sneered as she looked over at Kagome's direction and there stood Yura waving at Sesshoumaru then ran over to him.

"Anyway well today is a special day for Kagome so we better help them spend more time with each other before that thing ruins it"

"Yup" Everyone nodded and then glared at Yura.

"Hey Yura" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly. Yura then kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

"Gag me" Kagome said as she turned around pretending not to care.

"Hey Yura" Sango smiled as she waved to Yura, Yura then waved and smiled.

"Come on lets go on the Ferris wheel" Kikyo said as she ran to the Ferris wheel with Inuyasha, Sango linked arms with Yura and then waited on line with the rest of the people. Once they got there, there were five lines. Inuyasha and Kikyo went in one. Ayame and Kouga went in one. Miroku and Sango went in one. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped into one and then Sango 'accidentally' pushed Yura into another line.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HENTAI BAKARO!" Sango screamed as she banged Miroku in the head as he groped her. The whole Ferris wheel heard her. Even birds scattered as she screamed through the cart.

"But my dear Sango you misunderstood me"

"Save it monk I don't want to hear it" Sango said as she grew irritated and then drew a line on their seats with her lip-gloss. "This is your side and this is mine you cross it and I'll make you not see daylight ever again"

Miroku let out a sheepish laugh then looked back at the cart behind them. This was Sesshoumaru and Kagome's cart. They were quite and they heck with it they weren't even facing each other. Kagome sat on the opposite side of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru can see Sango making hand signals for him to do something or else he'll be dead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn just look out the window!" Sesshoumaru roared as he tried to make Kagome open her eyes. She was always afraid of heights.

"No and you can't make me" Kagome said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"It isn't that bad" Sesshoumaru said trying to calm her down.

"Tell me when you see mars then I'll look out the window with you" Kagome said trying to stay calm.

"Fine then" Sesshoumaru said as he took out a piece of paper which was Yura's phone number then scribbled something on it.

"Here" Sesshoumaru smirked as he gave Kagome a piece of paper. Kagome then opened her eyes. She saw a circular thingy and an arrow pointing to it saying mars.

Kagome giggled then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Fine"

Sesshoumaru then took Kagome's hands from her eyes then told her to look down.

"Wow! Its amazing" Kagome gasped as she looked out the glass window.

"Told you" Sesshoumaru said as he looked straight forward.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she smiled at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru turned around so she wouldn't see him blush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh look Kouga Sesshoumaru is blushing!" Ayame squealed as she looked at the cart that's in front of them.

"How touching" Kouga gagged.

"Come on Kouga, Sango-chan and Miroku did something already to help them next it's our turn."

"Fine whatever" Kouga snorted as he looked out the window.

"So what is Kagome afraid of?" Ayame asked herself.

"Heights?"

"And what has heights besides the Ferris wheel?"

Kouga then pointed to the huge roller coaster.

"Perfect!" Ayame exclaimed as she hoped off the cart and met everyone at the entrance.

"Hey Ayame" Kagome cheered as she wondered where to go next.

"Who's turn is it to pick the rides?" Sango asked.

"Oh yea Yura how was your cart?" Kikyo teased.

"It was fine thank you" Yura snorted and raised her head up high.

"Sesshoumaru-sama Sango pushed me into another line" Yura pouted.

"Oh please" Kagome sighed.

"No first of all there were so much people that I wanted to pair you and Sesshoumaru up but then people were pushing and shoving" Sango answered.

"Whatever" Yura said as she grabbed hold on to Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Anyway who's turn is it to pick?" Sango sneered at Yura.

"Mine!" Ayame smiled.

"Alright Ayame-chan where would you like to go?" Kagome asked.

"That" Ayame smirked as she pointed her finger to a big roller coaster.

"Um…" Kagome sweat dropped. By the time she wanted to protest everyone was already in line.

When it was Kagome's turn to get in she took a deep breath then hoped it. She sat next to Sesshoumaru and Yura was sitting on the lest of Sesshoumaru so she was on the right of him.

"Ready?" Sango winked at Kagome.

"No" Kagome quivered.

Suddenly the carts started moving. For the first few minutes it went up and up till it reaches the top then it falls back down but when it was about to fall back down Kagome did something she never meant to do.


	12. Kagome's Birthday Part 2

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews once again. Hehe I am realllyy sorry for the cliffy I left once again. How about this in this chappy I wont leave no cliffie! 

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Kagome's Birthday PT 2

Kagome cried. Yup she cried like she never cried before. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome to find her tearing. Tears trickled down to her cheeks as she sobbed. Sesshoumaru knew that he had to do something.

"Are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked over at Kagome.

"No!" Kagome shouted as the roller coaster was about reach its way to the top.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. Kagome was crying and he was just sitting there like a retard. Kagome tried to cover her fear but it was no use she couldn't hold back the tears.

When the carts reached the top Kagome screamed. "SESSHOUMARU!" While the carts were falling on top of the hill Sesshoumaru swore he heard Kagome scream out his name even on top of the loud roaring of the wheels gliding on the tracks. Sesshoumaru then held Kagome's hands which was trembling with fear and embraced her. Kagome who was still crying placed her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru's arm was around her waist. Kagome closed her eyes on the rest of the ride feeling secure that Sesshoumaru was holding her hand and is with her. On the other hand Yura was fuming with jealousy.

"Thank you for riding the thunderbolt please come again" A person said as he opened the gate to let the passengers out. Kagome was still trembling and clasped on to Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Told ya it would work" Ayame said out loud.

"This was your idea?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Hey I had to do something to get you two together" Ayame glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Break it up! Next is my turn!" Kikyo stated.

"So where do we go?" Kagome said still gripping on to Sesshoumaru's hand. When Kagome looked at where she last placed her hand she quickly let go.

"You'll see" Miroku smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh dandy would you look at that after I was scared half to death you bring me to this place oh this place brings back wonderful memories" Kagome said as she sweat dropped at the place where Miroku wanted to go. There stood a big house. But it wasn't just an ordinary house. In the front there was a man coughing blood out and the house seems like it was abandoned and wrecked. There were mice everywhere and the windows were broken, some where hanging out of its place. There seems like there were screams inside of it and out the window there looked like a woman with a dagger in her chest. And last but not least there was a big sign saying 'The House of Horror-Enter if you dare'.

"This place is all made up" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"And besides look at that woman with the dagger it's all fake" Inuyasha pointed out trying to persuade Kagome to go in.

"Everything is made out of plastic" Kikyo smiled at Kagome.

"Alright how about its girls verse guys who ever gets out first then uh…the losers have to go first for dare night." Kagome said back to her happy self.

"Deal" The guys said.

"Remember the plan?" Kikyo whispered to the others. Sesshoumaru didn't hear what was going on but he knew his dweeby friends were up to something as usual.

"I'm back with the tickets" Kagome said happily as they waited in line. When it was their turn Kagome, Ayame, Kikyo, Sango, and Yura went in then the guys went through in another entrance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"BWHAHAHA" A voice boomed. Yura jumped to her feet.

"Ahh!" Yura exclaimed.

No one paid attention to her. Yura was still fuming with jealousy. She had to think of something to make Kagome pay. She knew what she wanted to do. She would separate all of them then go find Sesshoumaru. She knew what happened to Kagome ten years ago in this same ride. She got lost and she cried for about an hour until someone found her. Kagome was quite brave except when it comes to heights and dead stuff which there was quite a lot of those in this place.

"Hey what's that?" Kikyo wondered as she pointed to a door. Everywhere was pitched black. There were screaming and killing noises everywhere. The walls were embossed with warnings which were written with 'blood' Where ever they step there would be a creaking noise.

"I don't know" Kagome responded with a curious look on her face.

"Kagome can you go find out?" Sango smiled as she pushed Kagome towards the door. Kagome didn't want to go in but it was too late. The second she entered the room looked like a tornado and assassins just came. The walls were crumbled. There were blood everywhere and people were dead on the floor. A dead cat was hung from its tail and suddenly the lights just shut off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

---What's happening with the guys right now before Kagome was pushed into the room---

"Damn this place sucks" Sesshoumaru said as he walked around.

"Yea tell me about it but I bet the girls are screaming their lungs out" Kouga said.

"Haha especially Yura" Inuyasha added.

Sesshoumaru wondered what happened to Kagome ten years ago. He wondered what Kagome is doing now in the mansion.

"Say…what did happen to Kagome ten years ago?" Sesshoumaru asked in a icy tone.

"Oh uh…you know the room that looks like robbers came and killed everyone and stuff like that?" Kouga said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What about it?"

"Well she got lost in there once and she sat there in the corner crying." Inuyasha continued.

"Yupp and then finally someone found her an hour or so later" Kouga stepped in.

Sesshoumaru let out a light laugh then went through a door that says 'Do Not Enter'. The guys followed him. And if they are right they are right on time and the girls are suppose to be 'hiding' in there just like what they are suppose to do. The room was pitch black and it was not suppose to be but they 'compromised' with the manager and got him to shut down the power in this room.

The guys and girls then left the room and locked the door. They then ran up to the security room and looked into the screen.

"I hope they bond or something in there" Kikyo said. "Cause I wasted half of my allowance for this"

"But your rich!" Kouga said throwing his arms up in the air.

"SHHH! Look Kagome's crying!" Sango said as she pointed to the screen.

"That dumb brother of mine better do something" Inuyasha growled as he looked at the big security monitor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was happening all over again. The fear that overcame Kagome. When she was 5 years old the class has come on a field trip to this amusement park. Bullies pushed her in this very room and she didn't know what to do but cry. But this time it was scarier, the power was off. Kagome sat in the corner once more and told her self not to cry. But she still couldn't hold her tears back. She wept and wept.

Sesshoumaru then heard something cry. It sounded familiar but he couldn't make out what it was. "Damn the powers out"

Kagome heard someone's voice. She was relived that she wasn't the only person in here. "Is anyone in here?" Kagome said trying to sound clam and hid her crying voice.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome was happy that the person that was in here was Sesshoumaru.

"Are you crying again?" Sesshoumaru asked as he went over to her. Kagome could see his piercing golden eyes even in the dark.

"No!" Kagome protested.

"Its alright" Sesshoumaru said as he sat next to Kagome.

"No its not! The power is out, and I'm trapped in here!" Kagome sobbed.

"Damn, I'll get you out here don't worry" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's eyes again. She was glad that he's here, but she never saw this side of him. The caring side of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright we can turn on the power now" Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother and Kagome through the TV screen. "Gag me"

"Wait look there's Yura" Kikyo laughed as she looked into another part of the TV monitor.

Everyone switched glances then shrugged and decided to have a little fun since they are in the security aka the controlling room.

"This is payback" Ayame laughed as she turned off the lights in the room which Yura was in. Through the TV they can see Yura screaming for help.

"And this too!" Sango giggled as she blasted to volume of the screams and noises. Yura started bumping into walls.

"Alright alright that's enough we have to let those two out first!" Miroku said.

"Fine" Ayame finally gave in. "But they need some more privacy"

"Haha yea sure you just want to have more time playing with the controls and scaring Yura" Inuyasha started.

"Sango would you like to have to privacy with me?" Miroku asked smoothly.

"In your dreams monk" Sango said as she punched Miroku and stepped on him. ((Anime style xD))

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Kagome how was the ride?" Sango nudged Kagome.

"It was horrible" Kagome said as she glared at her friends. She knew that it was all a set up. How could that only the room that she was in power's shut off and everyone else that was in the ride was fine.

"It wasn't that bad and plus we got out first" Ayame smiled

"Its now Kagome's turn to pick out a ride!" Kikyo chirped as she nudged Kagome.

"I pick…the teacups!" Kagome smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

"Come on scumbags lets get going!" Sango laughed as she linked arms with Kikyo and Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ready?" The guys asked as they all of them were cramped into one big giant teacup.

"I wanted to sit in the kettle!" Yura pouted.

"Too bad Kagome said that she wanted to sit in the teacup so we sit in the teacup" Kikyo said.

Yura sent a death glare to her.

"Ohh I'm so afraid" Kikyo snarled as she sent back a glare.

"The ride is going to start" Kagome squealed as she looked around.

"Remember passengers the point of the game is that whichever teacup or kettle spins the fastest they win a prize! And the prize is, is that whoever that's in the winning teacup or kettle will win a one week stay at the Kyoto gardens hotel" The worker said happily.

Kagome looked at the meter that was in the middle of the wheel that they were supposed to be spinning.

"Ready, Set, SPIN!"

Everyone suddenly put their hand on the wheel and started spinning. The meter started going higher and higher.

"Sesshoumaru why aren't you spinning" Kagome asked as she huffed and puffed.

"Don't worry I'll spin later" Sesshoumaru answered back.

Kagome sweat dropped and then looked around. Everything seemed like a daze and a blur. She was laughing and having fun. She didn't care about the prize. All she wanted to do today was to spend more time with her friends.

---15 minuets later---

"That's it I'm out" Kouga was the 4th person that let go of the wheel. Then Miroku and Inuyasha let go of the wheel. Kagome looked at the meter, their speed was dropping.

"Sesshoumaru can you help us now?" Ayame said as she looked around everyone was still spinning the wheel but not as fast as they first started.

"That's why I didn't spin the wheels like you tard faces did at first, you will waste energy and at the end you might not even win." Sesshoumaru smirked as he set hand on the wheel and started spinning yet. The teacup that they were in started spinning faster and faster. Finally the buzzer beeped and everyone stopped.

"Alright we have to results!" The announcer said. "The winners for 250 dollars are…Kettle number 5!" There were clapping everywhere and the people in teacup number 5 came to claim their prize.

"The winners for 2nd place are…Teacup number 3!" The people who were in teacup number two went up and claim their tickets to a camp.

"The winners are for first place is…" The gang crossed their fingers hoping to win the prize.

"Teacup number 1!" The announcer said. There were clapping everywhere. The gang cheered also. They had won first place! And that was all thanks to Sesshoumaru.

"And look there is a new recorded set! In teacup number one it spun 60 miles an hour!" The announcer said and once again the crowed roared.

"YEA! WERE GOING TO STAY AT KYOTO GARDENS AND A CRUISE!" Kouga shouted

"Alright!" Sango laughed.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Come on let's go home and get packing!" Kagome giggled as she linked arms with all her friends and went home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now here are the replies to your reviews!

alchemistgrl09- lol thanks for the review x3 i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee!

Sesshomaru's wildfire- Me not mean xD im just wayy to lazy to type them all xD procrastination!

liza- Thanks for the motivation x3

Tensaiga- hehe sorry about the chappiee

m2m231- Heres the next chappiee x3 i hoped you enjoyed it

SoulessxWarrior- lol hehe me too lazy to type the next chapter xD

Child of the Silvery Moon- good guess :D

sesshomaru's queen - lol hehe see i updated earlier this time!

devils wings-thanks :D

ra -thanks for the motivation

Anonymous - Maybe your right :D good guess wellif you guysreading this comment i'll give you a lil spoilers yes a guy will go after a kagome and that will be during the vacation :3

hopelessly hopefull-lol okay you can go watch your tele them review me:3 thanks for the review

ShyInu- thanks for the review :3 i hoped you enjoyed this chappie

Hikaritenshi2000-Thanks for the review!

PurityFlower1989- thanks for the review :3 i hoped you enjoyed thi chappiee

professionaldooropener- thanks for the review xD you now know what happened D

Zorro-chan- Thanks for the review! and thanks for loving this story :D

tasha600- :3 see i did update soon xD thanks for the review!

Akari-san- thanks for the review you now know what happened :D

killnarakusetmefree-lol hehe sorry abou the cliffie xD thanks for the review!

sheenachi-thank you for likeing this story:3 i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee!

xXxSuzukixXx - lol you were partically on the right track

Kougas #1 fan - thanks D and thanks for the review!

kim - thanks for the review! xD i cant e-mail you because you didnt put your e-mail adress on your review thingy

Kat57-thanks alot for your review xD -sniff- im so proud that someone complemented meee thank you all xD okay then i'll add you to the 'want to date fluffy' list :3 maybe i should make a fic where reviewers want to date the anime charcter :D

Sailor Star Super- thanks for the review! lol was this chappiee funny though? xD i wanted this chappiee to have fluff in it '

Vigorian-Asakura- thanks for the review i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee xD see i updated earler!

kagome-sess- nuuuu! you shall live! -updates- xD see i updated this chappiee faster! thanks for the review!

shadow miko- lol thanks for the review! of course he will but you know of course fluffy is like a um..arrogant person so it will take time :3

MichixIchii- thanks for the review! see loookie i updated!

angel101 - I'm too young to die nuuu xD lol :3 thanks for the review!

unseenpunkgirl- thanks for the review :3 and also thanks for the motivation!

SEE LOOKIE! I REPLIED TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS YAY! XD well arigatou to all the reviewers and TToTT i got 32 reviews a new record yay! and from now on i shall reply to your reviews xD but um..not all of the chappies though...sorry i might be really busi but i reall appreciate the reviews!

heres a lil key thingy-

:D- my thanks face

:3- its a little bunny/ innocent face

xD- my gratitude face


	13. Its Cruise Time!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Now here's next chappie of Why me. ENJOY! And also hehe i might not be updating for a while xD i'm busy watching an anime called saiyuki xD its soo kewl:D you guys should try to watch it too - So i'll make this chapter extra good :D

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Carnival and Inuyasha

**Title:** Why me?

**Chapter: **Its Cruise time!

_**BEEEP!**_

"I'M COMING SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shouted as she tried to stuff her teddy bear in her suitcase. "Damn it fit in Mr. Cuddles!" Kagome shouted as the teddy bear finally jammed in the suitcase.

"COME ON!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Dumb arrogant jerk!" Kagome said as she hauled her suitcase down the stairs

"I'm not getting any younger you know" Sesshoumaru snorted as he pushed a button that popped open the trunk.

"I don't see you helping me" Kagome sneered at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Jerk" Kagome mumbled as Sesshoumaru glared at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome to Carnival" The hostess said as she gave each of them a pamphlet.

"Thank you" Kagome smiled as she took the pamphlet and looked at all the places that she wanted to go to.

"Your room will be- OH MY GOD ITS SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru sweat dropped and cracked a smile as the hostess took a picture with her cell phone. "Can I have you autograph?" The girl smiled. Sesshoumaru nodded and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Come on Sesshoumaru" Sango waved. Sesshoumaru made his way through the girls that was all over him.

"Alright dumb duck luckily we were put together in a dam room" Sesshoumaru said as he unpacked his stuff.

"Oh joy I couldn't think of a more fun way to spend the room with a jerk" Kagome sneered as she took out her teddy bear and made room for him in her bed.

Sesshoumaru gave her a glare then thought of a way to torture her.

"Oh look we have two extra beds in this room" Sesshoumaru said quickly changing his emotion.

"Oh right I'll invite Sango and Ayame" Kagome said as she opened the door until Sesshoumaru reached his cell phone and said a couple of words and the next thing Kagome knew what happened Kagura and Yura stood in front of the door.

"Kagome didn't see you for a while now" Kagura smiled. "And look the prissy girl's here too"

"Hey" Kagome smiled as she sent a death glare to Sesshoumaru. "I will make your life a living hell starting now" She mouthed to him.

"Hey Sango" Kagome smiled as she gave her a save-me face.

"I got it covered" Sango mouthed back to Sango.

"Who's up for a drink!" Sango said as she held up a martini. "Oh Kagome your bed sheets are soo better then mine-oops" Sango 'accidentally' spilt her martini on Kagome's bed.

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted.

"Oops sorry" Sango winked at Kagome.

"What happened I heard a scream who broke in here? Is it the loch ness monster I got a camera!" Miroku said all under one breathe.

"What the hell everyone GET OUT!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Great now my bed is soaked with apple martini" Kagome sighed.

"You can sleep with me sweetie" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Go screw yourself" Kagome glared as she left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This feels so good" Kagome said as she relaxed on a floater in the pool with Sango, Ayame, and Rin.

"Free from that damn monk" Sango sighed as she drank her Martini.

Kagome and Rin giggled.

"Oh look at that Kagome, those guys are checking you out" Ayame laughed.

Kagome looked over at the side of the pool. There a guy was looking at her. He had spiky jet black hair and a nice smile. "Hey" He said smoothly.

"And you are?" Kagome smiled.

"Taken" Sesshoumaru said as he went over to Kagome and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Damn, a fine young woman like you is taken by my enemy"

"Enemy?" Kagome blinked as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll see you later" He said as he kissed Kagome's hand and then left.

Kagome looked at him as he left. Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at Kagome.

"What the heck was that about!" Kagome shouted as she smacked Sesshoumaru in the head.

"I just saved you from a pervert"

"No he was pretty nice and you don't see me doing anything when you are hanging out with Kagura and Yura!" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded.

Sesshoumaru got up and left without a word. "Kagome Higurashi what ever you said to me last time…oh about you making my life a living hell…" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Right back at cha"

Kagome gulped. She shivered as those words taunted her. "Hey Kagome" A voice said from the other end of the pool. It was Kagura.

"Hey" Kagome smiled. "Why is she being so nice?" She asked herself.

"Yea I know I have been a total bitch these years, I'm sorry yea I am and I want to be your friend" Kagura said as she stuck her hand out.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked.

"Yup yea I changed because what Sesshoumaru said about me it hit me hard and then yea I now change and I will get that bitch Yura out of the way for ya" Kagura smiled and then shook Kagome's hand.

"Um…its alright really" Kagome laughed and then helped Kagura gain her trust back from her other friends.

"Come on who's up for a drink my treat!" Kagura smiled as she linked arms with Ayame, Rin, Sango and Kagome and headed for the restaurant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So this ship is going to the Bahamas right?" Kouga said as he flopped on a chair in the lounge.

"Can I have another martini?" Sesshoumaru said to the waiter.

"Yea and the girls have already made my life a living hell" Miroku sighed.

"Ayame is bugging me about the god damn dolphins" Kouga sighed.

"Dear gods please make Yura stop calling me Inuyashie, Amen" Inuyasha sarcastically said as he drank his Apple Delight.

"Damn this room is mad dark can you open up more lights?" Sesshoumaru asked

"May there be light" Miroku said as he clapped. Suddenly a few lights lit up and the guys started talking about how to make the girls pay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate the guys I swear I hate them hate them hate them!" Kagome shouted as she sank back into the girls lounge's bean bag chair. In the girl's lounge there were bean bags everywhere. In the front there were a bar, on the left hand side the walls was a big glass and outside you can see the ocean. The lights were white and there was a spa and a manicure place on the right hand side.

"Tell me about it" Kagura said.

"If Yura bothers me one more time I swear she will be hairless" Sango exclaimed.

Ayame giggled and then looked over at Rin.

"Kouga wont take me to see the dolphins!" Ayame sighed.

"Then what will we do?" Rin asked.

"I overheard that Inuyasha said that Ayame's hair is a wig"

"WHAT!" Ayame shouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pst is it true that Sesshoumaru your hair is a wig just like Ayame's" Inuyasha asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

---What's happening in both lounges---

"This means war" The girls and guys said at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dinner for five please" Kagome smiled at the waitress as the guys stood there.

"What the hell what about us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh there's plenty of room on the floor" Sango smiled.

Inuyasha sent her a glare and then went over to the waitress then made her get them bigger table.

When everyone sat down they ordered and ate. Everyone was eating happily. Kouga was glaring at Ayame. Kagome and Sesshoumaru kicked each other under the table until their legs were all bruised. Sango and Miroku and sending each other 'sign language". And so far the only one that Miroku understood was the middle finger from Sango.

"Who's paying?" Kagura said as she looked around.

"Not me" Kagome said.

"I'm broke" Ayame responded.

"Don't look at me" Sango said.

"Uh…I'm on food stamps" Miroku laughed.

"I'm on welfare" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Sure you are" Kagome glared at him.

"I'll pay" Sesshoumaru answered. Everyone's eyes lit up. "For my food only" Everyone collapsed.

"How about this I ask a question and who ever answers it first then they have to pay for it and they have to do a dare" Miroku suggested.

"Deal" Kagome smiled and looked at her team.

"Alright ahem, what is the name of Inuyasha's imaginary friend?" Miroku laughed as the guys and girls thought. Inuyasha gave Miroku a '_what the fuck_ look' ((so sorry for cursing sooo sorry))

"Umm…All I know is that it was a duck" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Mr. Duckies?" Kagura laughed.

"Duckles?" Kouga asked.

"Nope"

"AH HAH I KNOW!" Kagome shouted,

"SPILL IT!" Sango exclaimed.

"It's Mr. Ducklesworth" Kagome said proudly.

"What the hell, Inuyasha you give the corniest names" Kagura laughed.

"Har har very funny" Inuyasha said as he wanted to coil up into a ball and disappear.

"Hah! Thanks to Kagome you have to pay for it and we have to think of a dare for you guys" Ayame said cheerfully.

The guys whipped out their wallets and then paid for the food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what are we going to make those scumbags do?" Kagura asked. The girls were in the spa room and plus it was getting late so they have to hurry up and think of what the guys' dare was.

"Hm…" Kagome said as she pretended to scratch her chin.

"How about make them run around in their boxers around the ship then make then walk the plank?" Ayame suggested.

"It has to be worst then that" Kagome giggled.

"Oh wait, oh no" Rin cried as she looked at her nails.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"By accident I starched it when it wasn't even dry yet"

"We'll make the lady fix it later so what are we going to do?" Kagura asked.

"How about this make them dress up as girls" Kagome said.

"And make them go in the all girls hot springs with us" Sango continued.

"And we have to do their make up" Kagura said.

"And pick out their Kimono's" Rin giggled.

"And we have to take pictures of them" Ayame finished their plan.

"This is absolutely brilliant, you know all of us are geniuses" Kagome laughed.

"Evil geniuses" Kagura added as she high-five with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I fell great after that spa treatment!" Kagome said as she went inside her room with Kagura.

"Agreed" Kagura smiled as she opened the door to find Sesshoumaru next to Yura.

"Oh I forgot Sango spilled Martini on my bed" Kagome sighed.

"That sucks" Kagura added.

"Like you said you can sleep on the floor there are lots of room" Sesshoumaru said mocking her words from the restaurant.

"I hate you" Kagome sent a glare at Sesshoumaru.

"I love you too sweetie" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome then grabbed her blanket and put it on the floor. She then put her pillow on the blanket then lied down. This wasn't the type of bed she was hoping for in a cruise but what Sesshoumaru did to her today, he will pay tomorrow. "Oh yes he will pay dearly" Kagome thought as she snuggled up with Mr. Cuddles and drifted off the dreamland.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Respones to your reviews!

m2m231-Thanks for liking this story once again :D so how what did you think of this chappie?

dreamingillusion - lol dont worries! Yura is going to get out of this story er...somewhere near the ending xD thanks for the review o what did you think about this chapiie?

Tensaiga- Agreed! Die Yura Die! xD thanks for the review! did you like the chappiee?

sheenachi- lol xD :D thanks for the review! did ya like the chappiee :D

Hikaritenshi2000- lol thanks :D i made this chappie more interesting :D the next chappie you guys will experience the 'evil' side of teenagers :D

Akari-san- Heres the next chappiee! So what didya think?

unseenpunkgirl- thanks for the review! xD did ya like the chappiee?

amon lover- thanks alot! xD lol i always liked writing humor fics xD did you like the chappiee:)

KageFaiaKoori Doragon- Thanks for the review:D did you like the chappiee?

alchemistgrl09- xD i had to torture Kagome or else fluffy wont come and help her xD thanks for the review! so did you like this chappiee?

professionaldooropener- xD i know how you feel the last time i went into a haunted house i almost had a heart attack xDD thnks alot for the review :D did you like the chappiee?

Kagome Assassinater- Thanks for the review:D did you like the chappiee?

Anonymous - lol xD of course Yura will be there :D i shall now torture Yura! xD did you like the chapiiee?

Kat57- Thanks for the compliments :D lol xD so what did you think of this chappiee?

MichixIchii- Hey i told wenz xD but she tortured me! And when is she going to finish Saiyuki:D xD she didnt even start yet did she?

tasha600-Thanks for the review! xD did ya like the chappiee?

Vigorian-Asakura- Agreed! xD i love man made rides too:D thanks for the review! Did ya like the chappiee?

sessmaruspunk-Thanks for the reveiw! and also the motivation xD did you like the chappiee

sesshomaru's queen - lol xD its alright im er...13 turning 14 xD i blab too much too sometimes xD

liza - Thanks for the review:D did you like the chappiee?

Child of the Silvery Moon- lol xD good guess :D so did you like the chappiee :D of course and once again you guess right! xD they are so guna be together! high five!

kagome-sess- lol xD noo xD you shall not go crazi xD o.o the last time my friend went crazii she ended up with a messed up living room xD dod ya like the chappiee?

Sesshomaru's wildfire- see lookiee ! i updated yay! xD did ya like the chappiee

kakashisgurl- really i made the top? xD YAY! xD thanks alot for likeing my story! your the best xD so did you like this chapiee?

x1xevanescencex1x- thanks alot for the review xD did you like this chapiee?

inukasess - xD its going to be a long time when i finish this chappiee xD so sorry its beacuse the big math state wide exam thingy is coming up and then everyone is telling me to do my best..school work and all this crap xD

ra - its going to be better in the next chappiee:D

well thats everyone! Thanks alot you guys for the reviews! feel free to e-mail me :D or something at least that will get me out of my boredom state xD but surrently i am obessing over saiyuki xD keep the reveiws coming!


	14. My life is a living hell

Author's note: I thank all of my loyal reviewers! And to think that one little can make me very happy xD well anyway lets get on with the story and also keep the reviews coming!

Title: Why me?

Chapter: My life is a living hell

Disclaimer:D Now it's the big moment what you all have been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy this chappiee! And also I don't own Inuyasha for the umpteenth time. I want to though then I would make millions :D okay now I have to get back to reality xD

The bright sun arose from the horizon and its sunbeams glistened onto the ship. Everyone on the ship got up and did their daily routine but some particular teenagers.

"Rise and Shine Sesshoumaru-sama" Yura smiled as she opened the curtains and the sun rays lightened up the whole room.

"What the hell" Sesshoumaru said as he opened his eyes. There stood the most horrible sight he had ever seen. It was Yura in her towel. It seems like she had just finished taking a shower. But to Yura she wanted Sesshoumaru to think that she was ahem 'sexy'

Kagome got up from her 'bed' and looked out the window and saw Yura with a towel on and so did Kagura. "Put some clothes on!" Kagome shouted.

"Excuse me but I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes it" Yura smiled.

"Well it seems like Sesshoumaru is going blind" Kagura said as she pointed to Sesshoumaru. His face was buried in his blankets.

"Whatever I was going to go change anyway" Yura rolled her eyes,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In another room a black haired girl slowly opened her eyes and saw a particular monk. Sango was surprised that Miroku's hand was on her butt and she was on the same bed that she was in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Miroku opened his eyes and shot up.

"LETCH LETCH LETCH YOU BASTARD!" Sango said as she banged a pillow onto Miroku's head which caused a big lumped.

"Attention passengers please pack up your luggage, we are about to dock on the Bahamas we hoped you enjoyed your stay" The loudspeaker said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on losers!" Kagura laughed as she waved her hand. When the gang got off the ship there they embarked a sand beach, the water was pure blue, the sun was out, there were palm trees everywhere and plus there was a humongous hotel.

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she linked arms with Ayame, Rin, and Sango and they ran all the way to the hotel.

"What happened?" Miroku said as he opened

"Aloha" Inuyasha said as he greeted the host.

"Fool this is the Bahamas not Hawaii" Sesshoumaru laughed.

When the gang went inside there they embarked marble floors, there was a water fountain in the middle, there was a big staircase in the middle, and the walls were decorated with intricate designs. There were plants everywhere. On the big stairs was a long red carpet that was on top of it. There were revolving doors. The walls were almost all glass. Once the gang checked out their rooms they ran for the elevator.

"I GOT THIS ROOM!" Inuyasha shouted as he flopped on the bed.

"THIS ROOM IS MINE!" Kagome exclaimed as she opened the door.

"I'm on vacation with idiots" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Alright then the girls get that room and we get that room" Miroku announced as he went into their room.

Once everyone got in their room they unpacked their stuff and met down in the lounge. In the lounge there were bean bags everywhere. There was a big plasma TV and a big leather couch. On the side there were big glass doors that reached almost up to the ceiling. There were glass tables and there were 4 bean bag chairs around each table.

"Is everyone here?" Kagome asked.

Everyone nodded. Then they turned over to look at Kagome. The sun has set and it was nighttime.

"Now anyway we have thought about your punishment" Sango laughed.

The guys gulped. They knew the girls have been planning something evil.

"Well we will have to give you your dare tomorrow because the sun has set and the hot springs has close." Kagura sighed.

"Did you say Hot springs?" Miroku's face lit up.

"Perverted Monk" Sango mumbled.

"Anyway so today we shall have some fun" Kagome announced.

"So…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Dare night" Kagome smirked. Dare night is a little tradition they had since they were 13. Whenever they were on vacation there would always be dare night. Dare night is when the guys and girls split up…then they would make up dares in a piece of paper…then they would pick out dares…and each team will have a camcorder to prove that that did it. And the winning team will make the losers do a stunt. ((Tee hee I sort of got this idea from BBShadowcat please don't see me xD I changed it a little only))

"Alright then Here are your index cards so start scribbling" Ayame said as she handed Kouga the guys the index cards and pens.

---One hour later---

"Alrighty now we put the cards face down on the table and spilt up into pairs." Kagome said.

"Me and Kagome, Ayame and Rin, Kagura and Yura" Sango said.

"Sorry Kagura Yura is the only girl who hasn't been paired up yet" Sango whispered to Kagura.

"It's alright" Kagura said.

"Okay then it's me and Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Shippo, Miroku and Naraku" Inuyasha said. ((Naraku was in the room all this time sorry for the inconvenience xD I just had to add him or else Kouga wont have a partner))

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Alright I'll pick a card" Inuyasha said as he went over to the pink index cards and then flipped one over.

"Oh god" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he looked over his brothers shoulder.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO HIGH JACK A CAR AND JACK ITS LIECENSE PLATE?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I bet Sesshoumaru knows" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru cocked an eye then smirked at Kagome.

"Anyway it's your turn" Inuyasha said.

"Sango you want to pick?" Kagome asked.

"Alright" Sango said as she went over to the blue index cards.

Sango slowly picked up an blue index card and read it out loud.

"We have to what?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Break into the operating room in the hotel and make the whole hotel lights shut down" Sango read out loud.

"This is so sad" Kagome sobbed.

"Right back at cha" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"It's your turn Kouga" Kagura said.

Kouga nodded and went over to the other side of the table and picked up an index card.

"What do we have to do Kouga?" Shippo asked.

Kouga read it silently and then widened his eyes.

"We have to go into the mall, go into Victoria's secret, and all these on the shopping list, then try to sell them for the same price on the streets"

Everyone suddenly bursted out laughing hysterically.

"So Kagura its your turn"

"Alright" Kagura said as she was about to pick up a blue card someone interrupted her.

"I want that one!" Yura shouted.

"Damn fine" Kagura winced as she shifted to the other side of the table and picked up a blue card.

"What is it?" Yura asked.

"Cant you wait?" Kagura asked

Everyone looked at Kagura's face as it turned pale.

"What is it Kagura?" Rin asked.

"We have to go on the streets, beg as hobos and then we have to make twenty dollars" Kagura said.

"Seems fun" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Then why don't you do it?" Kagura sneered.

"Sorry I am already high jacking something" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Alright your turn Ayame" Kouga said as he looked at the blue card on the table.

Ayame bent over and picked up a card. Rin was looked at Ayame as she slowly flipped it over and read it.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"We have to go up to strangers and then ask them for their autograph and their telephone numbers then call them"

"I don't want that dare" Rin cried.

"Me either"

"Too bad" Kouga responded.

"Miroku your turn" Sango said as Miroku went over and took the last pink card.

"What do we have to do?" Naraku asked.

"We have to try to convince the hotel people so they can give us the keys then we have to break into the rooms, then jack something important to them" Miroku said.

"Alright everyone the clock just struck 10, time to get to work" Kagome smirked as she and her partner parted along with everyone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright now, which car you want to jack?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"That one right there" Sesshoumaru snarled as he pointed to silver Porsche. The only reason why he wanted to jack it is because it looked better then his own.

"Nah it's to hard, it's the new model. It probably has protection or whatever. How about this one?" Inuyasha asked as he went over to a black BMW.

"That's the managers car you moronic idiot, of he finds out that we high jacked it then we're dead"

"Fine how about that one?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to yellow buggy.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I thought that buggy was a huge pile of crap"

"How do we get in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shoot" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Great now we have to go through 5 floors of this whole parking lot, and see which ones open."

"If I were you stop talking and hurry up"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went around the whole first floor parking lot trying to open the car's locked doors, until a certain someone spotted them.

"Hey you two" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru froze as the figure with a flashlight came closer.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled.

"What are you two doing here?" The man asked.

"_He looks familiar"_ Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thought. Then it clicked he was one of the Taisho Inc's assistance. He was one of the 'high class' people that works in one of their fathers companies.

Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a smirk then turned to the man.

"We're here inspecting for Inutaisho" Sesshoumaru made a 'follow-me-or-we'll-get-in-trouble' face.

"Inutaisho isn't here though"

"Yes we know but ahem…we came in his place for the grand ball" Inuyasha cleared his throat. He just blurted out the first thing that the host told them about earlier.

"And what are your names?" He asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru looked around and then spotted a pack of gum and a cigarette.

"Uh…I'm Wrigley Marlboro" Sesshoumaru stuttered as he glared at Inuyasha who was laughing like an idiot.

"And yours?"

Inuyasha stopped then looked around the parking lot. He then spotted a McDonalds and an Edy's ice cream carton.

"I'm Ronald Edy" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Alright tell me the news on Inutaisho"

"That we cannot say, but we can tell you that a guy named Kai Mikayura will be laid off" Sesshoumaru smirked as the man stood there stoned.

"No please! Is there anyway I can save my job?" He asked.

"Well do you know who's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course their the CEO's of Taisho Inc. in Japan, Inuyasha is the famous business man and Sesshoumaru is the famous actor and Business man"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Now you just tell Sesshoumaru that he's the best boss in the world and make people send him flowers"

"Yes sir"

"And make all the employees hail Inuyasha once he gets back from his trip"

"Yes"

"By the way what else do you public know about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"I heard that Sesshoumaru has a wife now. And damn she is pretty I would like to get me some of those—" Before he can finish Sesshoumaru hung him by the neck and tied him to a chair, then sent him into the janitor's elevator up to the roof.

"_Ah so he does care about Kagome" _Inuyasha smirked.

"Now hurry up and find a car we can highjack!" Sesshoumaru growled as he yanked a license plate out of a BMW.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is that Victoria's secret?" Shippo asked for the 70th time.

"No that is— that is Victoria's secret!" Kouga shouted as he dashed to the store.

"How are we going to but the stuff?" Shippo asked.

"Don't you have some money on you?" Kouga asked.

The Kitsune shook his head. "Crap" Kouga cursed under his breath.

"Alright shorty, you distract the girls and the cashier while I grab a stash of stuff alright?" Kouga announced.

Shippo nodded and put the camcorder on the table, and it will be filming Kouga. As soon as Shippo hit the 'record' button they got right to work. Shippo approached to the cashier with big googly eyes.

"Excuse me miss but I can't find my mommy, but she is in the store" Shippo said sadly.

"Awwiee…don't worry I'll help you" The lady said as she made an announcement. "All ladies please come to the counter. Suddenly everyone girl that was in the store went to the front desk.

"I lowst my mommy" Shippo cried as the girls pinched and hugged Shippo.

"Alright Shippo good job" Kouga laughed as he went over to lotion corner and grabbed a stash of each thing that was in the store then stuffed it in his aluminum bag. Once he was done he gave Shippo a signal to stop.

Shippo suddenly stopped blubbering. "MOMMIEE!" Shippo cried as he ran outside the store into an old woman then hugged her.

"My dear who are you?" The woman asked as she looked at Shippo.

Shippo then sniffed the lady he was hugging then gulped. It was an old man dressed as a lady; he had lipstick on, a purse and a wig on. His old wrinkly face scared Shippo away.

Kouga walked out of the store finding Shippo running to him.

"What the hell" Kouga shouted as Shippo climbed on to him.

"That Man…Woman…Sheman…Manwoman!" Shippo exclaimed as Kouga pushed him off his shoulder and kept on walking.

"You have the camcorder?" Kouga asked.

"Yupp" Shippo nodded as he thought of a plan to sell the things.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! w00t! i finally have 3OO reviews! you guys are the best! and i mean the absolute best! xD i lovveee you all people!


	15. Dare Night PT 1

Author's note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'll respond to them at the end of this chappie! And also for the next um…3 to 4 chapters their will be romance/fluffiness and many hilarious scenes coming up :D

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Dare Night Pt. 1

"Kagome" Sango nagged as she tugged on Kagome's sleeves. It was already ten thirty and they still didn't do anything yet.

"What?" Kagome answered.

"How are we going to make this whole pace shut down?" Sango asked.

"Hm…" Kagome thought. "Uhh… I have a plan but I don't think you will like it" Kagome sighed.

"Just tell me" Sango said.

"Alright you see that guy over that who is trying to flirt with that girl and he has a walky talky thingy midgy? And he also has a uniform on and he's sitting right behind the desk?"

"You mean the guy who helped us check out our rooms?" Sango sweat dropped.

"Yea" Kagome grinned. "Look you see how desperate he was when we checked out to flirt with that girl last time who was in front of us?"

Sango nodded.

_Flashback_

"_There is a long line" Ayame wined._

"_Shut up we'll be there eventually" Kouga said._

"_Inuyasha can you do something?" Kagome asked._

"_Nope" Inuyasha replied._

"_But isn't your dad a big business man or something?" Sango asked._

"_Yea but he isn't the owner of this hotel, I think he's a friend of the owner" Sesshoumaru corrected Sango._

"_This sucks" Yura complained._

"_It sucks even more when your complaining" Sango mumbled._

"_I have to peeee!" Shippo complained._

"_We can't go anywhere even the bathroom unless we're checked in" Miroku said._

"_I gotta gooo...NOOOWWW!" Shippo wined as he did the pee-pee dance which is hopping up and down twirling like an idiot who's trying to do ballet. _

"_That's it, if this god dam line doesn't move I'll make it move" Sesshoumaru glared._

"_Just knock them down" Kagura suggested._

"_That is if you make it move" Miroku said._

"_Watch me" Sesshoumaru smirked._

"_Oh yea Mr. Big shot I like to see you try" Kagome said._

_Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome and then went in front of a couple of girls. Suddenly the gang can hear squealing and giggling. A few minutes later they were at the check out desk._

"_Told ya" Sesshoumaru smirked once more._

"_Whatever" Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_Hello how can I—Woah" A auburn hair guy said as he looked at Sango, Ayame, Rin, And Kagome._

"_We want to get a couple of rooms and this one has to pee" Sesshoumaru stated. He wasn't listening._

"_Uh huh…" The guy said as he stared at Kagome._

"_Um...excuse me sir can we get 6 rooms please" Kagome said._

"_Of course…" The guy said still going gaa-gaa over Kagome._

_Sango then nudged Kagome and then winked at her._

"_Can we get the bests guest rooms in the hotel?" Sango pouted._

"_Of course…" _

"_And unlimited room service?" Kagome said as he played along._

"_Only if you go out with me" He said as he held Kagome's hand._

"_Back off of else you'll be coming with me and you will be coming back with a broken arm and just hope that's the only thing you'll break" Sesshoumaru snarled as he backed off._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh yea!" Sango exclaimed.

"Alright Sango unzip your top a little" Kagome suggested.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Remember how men are?" She asked.

"Oh yea."

Kagome and Sango then went to the check out desk where the moronic idiot was.

"Excuse me" Kagome pouted.

"Yes?—Oh its you" The guy said happily.

"Yea and I was wondering my friend left her book bag in the control room and now she needs it back" Sango said sweetly.

"Sure of course…which control room though?"

"Uh…the one where the power is controlled."

"Of course…" The guy said not taking his eyes off Kagome and reached into his pocket then held out a key. Kagome then quickly grabbed it and ran off.

—In the Control Room—

"We rock" Sango laughed.

"Of course" Kagome laughed also.

"Alright now how do we work these buttons?" Kagome asked.

"Find one that is red?" Sango suggested.

Kagome then pressed a red button, suddenly sirens went on.

"Holy crap" Sango said as she covered her ears.

"Hehe wrong button" Kagome laughed sheepishly. Kagome then reached for the announcement thingy. "Please excuse the sirens it was just a emergency test"

"Hey how about this one?" Kagome said as she pushed a big red button that says DO NOT PUSH.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yura cried as the elevator stopped.

"Quit your wining" Kagura snapped.

"THE POWER IS OUT!" Yura sobbed.

"Its because of Kagome and Sango" Kagura rolled her eyes. A few minutes later the power was back on.

"Come on lets go" Kagura sighed as she walked out of the elevator.

"So now how are we going to dress as Hobos?" Kagura asked herself.

"How about going in there?" Yura said as she pointed to a costume shop.

"Wow you do have some smartness in you" Kagura laughed as Yura glared at her.

—At the costume store—

"This is a good one" Yura said as she came out of the dressing room. She had overalls on and straw all over. (I mean the straw has in the hay xD not those plastic straws)

"You look like scarecrow from the wizard of oz" The lady smiled at Yura.

"Yea she got the scare part right but she doesn't have a brain" Kagura said.

Yura then glared at her.

"We'll take this two" Kagura said as she paid for hers and Yura paid for hers then got dressed then left.

"This is so sad" Yura said as she held up a can in front of a stranger then he dropped 5 dollars in the can.

"How much did you make so far?" Kagura asked.

"7"

"I made 10" Kagura laughed.

"Just cause you look more hobo-ish then me" Yura said as another person dropped some change in her can.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! A HOBO EVEN LOOKS BETTER THEN YOU!" Kagura sneered as a lady dropped a couple of quarters into Kagura's can.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I'M HELPING YOU!" Yura shouted as another person dropped a dollar in her can.

Basically people weren't paying them because they pitied them. People were paying them because they were giving them a show, because everyone was waiting for the bus and the two bickering hoboes were giving them a hard time not trying to laugh.

--A while later—

"We finally made twenty" Kagura said as she took off her clothes and revealed her pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Yura did the same. The two of them then headed back hating each other like two bickering hobo's should.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ayame-chan" Rin said as she walked around with Ayame.

"Yea?" Ayame replied.

"How are we going to ask strangers for their telephone numbers?" Rin sobbed.

"Wait it said strangers right?" Ayame suddenly had a bright idea.

Rin nodded.

"And a word that has a s at the end is plural that means more then one" Ayame continued.

Rin nodded once more.

"So all we need is two strangers phone numbers." Rin squealed as she grabbed Ayame's arm and ran back into the hotel. "And I know just where to start"

"Excuse me but I lost the hotel's phone number can I have it again?" Rin asked as she stood infront of the check out desk.

"It must be my lucky day" The guy sighed.

"Perv" Ayame mumbled.

"Low life" Rin whispered.

"Here you go" Rin and Ayame then took the piece of paper.

"And can I have your number?" Ayame winked at him.

The man then quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper then gave it to Ayame.

"Thanks a lot" Ayame smiled then ran off with Rin. They then made a call to the guy first then close the phone right when he went to pick up the phone. Rin then made the cal to the hotel.

_**RINGG! RINGG! RINGG!**_

"Hello your calling Paradise Hotel how can I help you?"

"Ello siz is Ms. Shaka Laka from Ethiopia and I vant zoo complain!" Rin said in her best serious tone. Ayame giggled in the background.

"Miss. Baka Laka I'm very sorry for our assistance"

"ITS SHAKA LAKA YOU BAKA!" Rin shouted.

"I'm terribly sorry"

"Vell I vill essept your apology but I vant a free stay one veek stay in your hotel"

"Yes and what room will you be in?"

"I vill be in voom vour twenty thix"

"Isn't that the room where the teenagers are staying?"

"Yes zey are mwahs grand daughters friends cousins sisters mothers friends brother in law's wife husbands cousin twice removed god sisters"

"Um..okay then I will give them a extra stay I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Good bye" Rin said as she hung up the phone.

"You go girl!" Ayame giggled as she and Rin did a High Five.

"Thank you" Rin smiled proudly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how was it? I tried to make it really funny xD hehe Here are my responses to your reviews!

Kagome Assassinater- Thanks for the review! And i hope you like this chapter as well!

Kimster44- Thanks for the review! lol xD i tried to make this chappiee funny :D

Kat57- Lol you and i and we all know that fluffy likes Kagome but he just needs to show it but noo! him and his stubborn self xD

m2m231-Thanks for the review! xD sorry i updated late i had school and stuff liek that...and plus i just took a stoopid math exam xD

sheenachi- Arigatou for likeing this story! And thank you for the review too xD you have no idea how could one little review make me really happy

Child of the Silvery Moon- lol xD thats true lol poor kouga he has to go into a girly store and get the items then sell them on the streets xD

killnarakusetmefree- Lol thanks for the reveiw xD lol xDD yea i know o.o i think i did see a guy/girl before...O.O and it wasnt a pretty sight either

Callin- Lol thanks for the review! i also hope you enjoyed this chappiee also

MichixIchii - lol its okay. Thanks for the review. i have said this once and i'll say this again..i am not a typing machine xD

Kougas #1 fan- lol thanks alot for the reveiew! hehe sorry that i updated a little late xD

Hikaritenshi2000- Thanks alot for the review! xD i hoped you enjoy this chappiee as much as the other one :)

darkhanyou27- lol thanks for the review! xD i hope you enjoy this chappiee as much as the other one :D

dreamingillusion4eva- lol thanks for the review! xD poor shippo though xD he has to hug a manwoman i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee!

The Squabbit- lol xD thanks alot for the interesting reveiw! that is one of the best reveiws i got :D Realliee? Thanks alot!

Sesshomarus-youkai-wife- lol thanks for the review! i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee also.

Sesshomaru's wildfire- Thanks alot for the review! lol and you too continue with your fics also thier awsome!

Tahsara- lol thanks alot for the review! hehe sorry for updateing a little late XD

Mickiy but call me qoF- Thanks alot for the review! i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee also!

kakashisgurl- lol hehe sorry for not making some fluffyness between Kagome and sesshoumaru but i will next chapppie!

ShyInu-Thanks alot for the review! xD lol hehe sorry i updated a lttle late

Angels-do-exist- Thanks alot!

Cryptic personality- lol thanks alot for the review! i hoped you liked this chappiee too!

sesshomaru's queen - lol xD hehe dont worries your lucky that your young xD once your older school gets harder too xD

TenTen0-9- Thanks alot for the review! lol xD sorry taht i updated late

Vigorian-Asakura- lol xD the dares i had to think of them myself xD and it was hard TT.TT lol thanks for the revewi and i hope you enjoyed this chapiee

ra - Thanks for the reveiw! i hoped you liked this chappiee!

alchemistgrl09- hey! thanks for the review! xD sorry i updated pretty late xD

InuGirl4ever- lol hehe my japanese friend said that Hai can be used as a greeting also. Thanks for the review! xD sorry if i missed out your name so sorry TT.TT :D i hoped you enjoyed this chappiee!

Brianna - LOL! hm..that might be a good idea xD thanks alot for the review!

And oh yea...HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY! xD i didnt wear green today to school and guess what? i got pinched...for all of you who wore green today congrats cuase you just saved yourself from a hel lotta pinching torture xD i think my arm is swollen from all the pinching xDD


	16. Dare Night PT 2

Author's note- xD I love all of you guys! O.O Who would know that I would get so hyped up over reviews lol well the more reviews I get the more I'll try to make this story more enjoyable :D Come to think of it there isn't that much fluff between Kagome and Sesshoumaru…Kesshou shall make more fluffyness between them! 

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Dare Night PT 2

"Sesshoumaru are you done yet!" Inuyasha growled as he waited for his brother to glue on the last part of the wire. As you can see the Taisho Brothers has just busted yet another vehicle.

"Damn it isn't my fault that I forgot how to Highjack a Car" Sesshoumaru barked as he snapped on a wire and then the car sped up.

"Holy crap!" Inuyasha yelped as he tried to get a hold of the steering wheel.

"Jump!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as the both of them jumped out of the car as the bright and shiny car turned into a piece of trashy old junk.

"You almost killed me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Cool it worked I knew it had to do something with a red wire" Sesshoumaru said not listening to his brother.

"Come on we have to meet in our room"

"But I thought we're meeting at the lounge"

"Who the hell even care you got the camera?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

Inuyasha nodded as he and his brother went up the elevator.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"BLAKKK!" Miroku said as reached for the sink and chugged down a whole bottle of mouth wash.

"Fool who told you to kiss that old fart?" Naraku smirked.

"It was the only way you purply purple purplish purp-hair freak" Miroku answered back. And this is the whole story folks. Miroku tried to aim for all the pretty ladies. Miroku gets rejected. Miroku then goes to the not pretty ladies. Miroku finally gets the all access card. But he had to pay the price. He has to kiss the old hag.

"Alright Naraku hurry up try to find something that is important in here" Miroku said as he wiped his mouth. By the time he already did Naraku already has something in his hands. A laptop.

"Next room" Miroku said as he closed the door then headed to the next room.

OOOO

"Okay hurry up as I make sure that the hallway is clear so we can sneak out"

Miroku nodded and darted for the bedroom. "Got it"

"What is it?" Naraku said as he held the two laptops…4 rings…necklaces and many other things in his possession.

"It's a book" Miroku smirked.

Naraku took a look at the book then sweat dropped. "It's a hentai manga"

"I have been waiting for this edition for so long!" Miroku's eyes glittered.

"Baka" Naraku said as he kicked Miroku and headed for the next room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"NEED. ASPRIN. NOW." Kagura panted as she went inside the room. Everyone was here except for Yura.

"Um…why are we all sitting in front of that laptop?" Ayame asked.

"Because we have to exchange pictures with them" Kagome smiled.

"Why can't we just like meet them like regular people would do and then like exchange them like that?" Rin asked.

"Because if they grab the as he grabbed the laptop away from Sesshoumaru.

whole thing and then run, our reputation will be ruined in school" Sango answered.

"Alright their answering" Kagome said as she pointed to the screen.

x Kagome: GIMMIEE THE PICS NOW!

High Almighty- bite me dumb duck

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as she clenched her fist.

"Calm down Kagome, Sesshoumaru is just messing with you that's all" Rin said as she tried to help Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Sesshoumaru's room

X Kagome- Kagura: Yura what the hell are you doing with those geeks!

"Alright let's send them a reply!" Miroku said

High Almighty- I like being here on the other room…because its really cool to hang out with—

"Miroku…They already know its you" Sesshoumaru snickered. Miroku sighed.

X Kagome- Sango: Knock it off Monk! -.-;;

"Hey it was worth a try" Miroku laughed.

"Hey Sesshoumaru Kagome wants to know if you got any fan mail" Shippo said as he pointed to the screen as Sesshoumaru raged with anger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Kagome's room

X Kagome- Fluffy-kins can you please give us the pictures +o+

High Almighty: Kagome sweety as much as I love you I cant

X Kagome: Kagura: Look here you big fluffy bimbo if you don't give me the pics your going to be turned into Chop liver.

High Almighty: Inuyasha: Kagura if I were you go get a haircut and take some of your face make-up off.

"I HATE HIM!" Kagura screamed.

X Kagome: Ayame: Kouga give us the pictures now! O

High Almighty: Kouga: Sorry Ayame I cant give it to ya…They have already tied Shippo to a Chair O.O

"They tide Shippo to a chair?" Rin sweat dropped.

"I sure feel sorry for him"

X Kagome: Who tied Shippo to a chair?

High Almighty: Inuyasha: I did got a problem?

X Kagome: Look here Mr. Ducklesworth if I were you let him go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Sesshoumaru's room

"Lookie! Inuyasha they are using your pet ducks nickname" Kouga laughed.

High Almighty: We also tied up your little friend Mr. Cuddles too.

X Kagome: SESSHOUMARU! LET MY PEOPLE GO!

High Almighty: Lookie it's the new Moses!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Kagome's room

"Yea if I was Moses I would have jabbed my cane down his throat" Kagome sighed as everyone giggled.

"Kagome I would have asked God to send him to Hades" Kagura smiled.

"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom" Kagome laughed.

"Sango you gave her the pills right?" Rin asked.

Sango nodded. "Sadly the plan that we made up with the guys are going well but they won't give us the pictures!"

"Let's just hope Yura doesn't follow Sesshoumaru when he goes outside"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Sesshoumaru's room

X Kagome:Monk is the thingy going well?

High Almighty: What thingy?

X Kagome: THE THINGY THINGY!

High Almighty: The what? O.o

X Kagome: Nvm you can tell your little pea brain friends to explain to you. Btw this is Sango

"What thingy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing" Inuyasha smiled.

High Almighty: Yea that thingy! yup

X Kagome: -Sigh- you are slow

Miroku then exited the IM box.

"Humph they are so rude!" Yura pouted.

"Who invited her?" Inuyasha said as he pointed his index finger at Yura.

"Don't ask" Miroku sighed.

_I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY…_

"What the fu-" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

Everyone suddenly turned to Miroku, where the song was coming from.

"Oh oops...he he" Miroku laughed sheepishly as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Miroku said as he picked up his phone.

"You damn monk hurry up I don't see him anywhere" Sango said.

"Alright the dog is coming!"

Sesshoumaru made a what-the-hell face as Miroku hung up.

"Sorry about that my grandma wanted to know when the dog is being delivered from the adoption place" Miroku sighed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"Uh huh okay tell her feel better" Inuyasha said in a sad voice as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome is really sick in bed, she just caught the flu" Inuyasha said sadly.

"Sesshoumaru go check on her"

"No"

"GO!"

"FINE!...later I gotta watch family guy its on" Sesshoumaru said as he flopped on the bed as everyone sweat dropped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh…" Kagome said as she came out of the bathroom, she looked as if she was caught in a tornado or something.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I think I have a fever" Kagome sighed. She wasn't really having a fever. It was a potion-pill that Sango begged Kaede to make, just to make Kagome feel like she's sick, which was part of their 'plan'. It was almost midnight.

"Lie down" Sango said.

Kagome lay down on the bed and was sweating.

"Crap we gotta go…" Kagura sighed.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga asked us to go to the lounge for a few sec" Rin smiled. "We'll be right back"

Kagome nodded as the lights turned off and her friends crept out the door.

"Yes!" Sango said as she high-five her friends"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Midnight_

"Damn family guy is over" Sesshoumaru said as he looked around the room. It was empty.

"Those assholes left me" He groaned. Then he remembered what Inuyasha said. Kagome was sick.

"Might as well go visit her" HE thought.

Sesshoumaru then took the key card to his room and went out to door. When he got into Kagome's room he opened the lights and saw Kagome lying there on the bed. She was sweating and she does look really sick.

"Damn…" Sesshoumaru said as he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He then put it on Kagome's forehead.

Suddenly he almost freaked out when Kagome reached out to him and held his hand. "Don't…don't leave me"

"I wont" Sesshoumaru whispered as he climbed into the bed and hugged Kagome as he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Great everything is going according to plan" Sango smirked.

"I want a refund on that damn surveillance camera!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry" Kagura said as she threw a check at him. "I'm tired…Kouga can I see your key card?"

Kouga threw the key card at Kagura.

"Thanks I'll crash at your room for the night…come on girls I'm going to sleep"

"W-WHERE ARE WE SLEEPING!" Inuyasha asked.

"There's some room in the homeless shelter" Sango yawned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bright sun was out as Paradise hotel was still sleeping. The hotel workers were getting ready for the dance today that was being held. Everyone 2 years the hotel have a grand ball where people get to have fun, dance and every year there would be a costume contest. It was like a masquerade. But today in room four twenty six there was a big surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she saw who was right next to her. It was Sesshoumaru.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her leaving Sesshoumaru naked.

"WHAT! HOW! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SOME FROM!" Kagome asked.

"I don't know! Shut up I was sleeping in my room!" Sesshoumaru lied.

"What's all the commotion?" Sango said as she came in the room with her pajamas on. She then widened her eyes. There stood Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She couldnt understand why in the world were they screaming when they were perfectly dressed.

"AHHH! GET OUT GET OUT! GET OUTT!" Kagome screamed.

Sango rushed out the door. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry they think they did a little something something yesterday" Kagura smirked.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked as they were standing in the hallways half dead.

"I put a little illusion spell on them make them think that their looking at each other naked." Kagura laughed.

"No wonder…they were like get out and they were like with clothes on I was like eh…" Sango sighed.

"Anyway come on we have to find a costume for the ball" Ayame said as she dragged the girls downstairs to get ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chappie was really good wasn't it? I'm sorta sick right now so xD Gomen Nasai Mina xD I'll try to make the next chappie better. Lol if you want to know what happens here's a little sneak peek :D. Okay lookies Kagome thinks that she's pregnant until she finds out that she's not. And then she makes Sesshoumaru think that she's pregnant and then Kagome orders Sesshoumaru around like a little maid xD


	17. PREGNANT!

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! xDD Lol I also wanted to say that I just recently published a new fic called Happily Ever After and Romance Academy. I'll give you guys the summary. I wanted to ask if you guys can read and review it pleaseee? Please and Thank you :3

Happily Ever After-When Kagome & the gang moved into Sesshoumaru's castle, Sesshoumaru has fallen for Kagome and wants to ask her to be his mate but with interuptions from hell, girl tactics from Miroku, Lessons from Sango, will he ever get the chance?

Romance Academy-Kagome just moved to Kyoto and is new in school. There she meets friends,enemys, & the captain of the basketball team and then falls for him…so if she has a wicked step parent she has to have her prince charming right? And be going to the senior prom?

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: PREGNANT!

Sesshoumaru paced back and fourth nervously as he waited for the result. He was sweating a lot with his hands across his chest. Suddenly there was a click at the bathroom door. He then rushed to the bathroom.

"So!" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Uh…I'm" Kagome stuttered.

"_Him…If I am pregnant then I could order him around just like he did to me last time"_ Kagome thought as a little smirk came across her face.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Sesshoumaru said in rage.

"I'm pregnant" Kagome smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sesshoumaru whined. "I'm dead, I'm totally dead…My life will be ruined"

"Shut up! It was your fault" Kagome shouted then she remembered that she had the upper hand.

"Oww!" Kagome gagged as she clutched her stomach. Sesshoumaru then rushed to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he held Kagome's waist and led her to the bed.

"Yea" Kagome said then she started coughing. Sesshoumaru then rushed to get her a cup of water.

"I'm hungry!" Kagome yelped.

"Call room service!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"No I want a hand made P B and J sandwich" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru then mumbled something as he called room service and asked for two slices of bread, Jam, and Peanut butter. In no time a lady with the cart came in with the orders. Sesshoumaru opened the jam and grumbled as he mushed the stuff onto the bread. By the time he was done he made it extra thin so Kagome can swallow it so he smushed it as Kagome looked at it with disgust.

"Here you go your highness" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Um…Its okay I…" Kagome gulped as she looked at the slimy purple and brown thing that was dripping out of the two slices of mushed bread.

"But I put all my effort in it" Sesshoumaru said as he did a little pout. And of course he just wanted to get back at Kagome so he smushed it with his hands.

Kagome shook her head. She knew that Sesshoumaru did that on purpose. "Sesshoumaru, I'm bored… Entertain me!" Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eye. "And how the hell am I supposed to be amusing you?"

"Do the chicken dance!" Kagome shouted willingly.

"How about no!" Sesshoumaru said enthusiastically.

"WAhhh! I want the chicken dance!" Kagome cried as if she was a little child.

"Okay okay! Quit the water works I'm doing it!" Sesshoumaru said as he finally gave in.

Kagome watched in delight as Fluffy-chan did the chicken dance. "You put your right foot in…" Sesshoumaru chanted as if he was in global class. And of course Global was his worst enemy. Heck the highest score he got was a C and he was actually very proud that he didn't get a F- again.

"Come on! Even a real chicken can do it better then you!"

Sesshoumaru snorted as he did it which causes Kagome to laugh. "You put your right hand it, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about" Sesshoumaru sang as he did the hand and foot motions. He watched as Kagome laughed in delight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now" Sesshoumaru mumbled after amusing his wife for the 45th time. "What will I tell the guys?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That I'm pregnant" Kagome said as a big smile came across her face.

"No! Then they will think that I did something to you or something" Sesshoumaru said as he got his words messed up.

"But you did" Kagome smiled once more.

Sesshoumaru then sweat dropped. All he wanted to do right now is curl into a ball and drop dead.

_**RINGG! RINGG! RINGG!**_

Sesshoumaru looked at his cell phone. He then picked it up.

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru said into the cell.

"It's Inuyasha" Inuyasha said nervously.

"This isn't the time half breed" Sesshoumaru said.

"Damn listen to me, Kagome's pregnant and—Oh shit" Uh oh Big mistake.

"Whoa you got Kagome pregnant! WAY TAH GO!" Inuyasha said as he screamed into the phone. Suddenly there was more screaming coming from other people. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

"Look Dad's here and if he finds out that we're taking a week off then we're dead" Inuyasha whispered.

"Damn dad's here?" Sesshoumaru cursed.

"Did I stutter?"

"Alright hold up…we're just going to stay here till tomorrow and then we're leaving right?"

"Yea, but how about Kyoto Gardens aren't we going there right after this trip?"

"Crap…then we have to go back to work and then make dad think that we are working our butts off and then ask him for a vacation?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright then look I gotta go Miroku needs my help the girls are killing us want to help?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got my own problems then shopping with you moronic idiot" Sesshoumaru said as he clicked the phone.

"Did you say shopping?" Kagome asked as she got up and ran to Sesshoumaru.

"Uh…no I said…flopping" Sesshoumaru said trying to cover up what he said. "Their…uh flopping on beds at Sleepy's™"

"I don't care I want to go shopping anyway" Kagome protested.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled as she ran over to Kagome.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome greeted with her with a big smile and the rest of her friends.

"Where are Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Over there" Rin pointed out. When Kagome scooted over to see where the rest of her friends were. There stood Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku holding big bags of stuff from designer brand clothing.

"Whoa" Kagome gasped.

"Yup we have to get ready for the dance remember?" Ayame smiled cheerfully.

"Yup and I want to win!" Sango laughed.

"Oh yea Sesshoumaru they were flopping in beds alright" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Uh…they went shopping after?" Sesshoumaru laughed sheepishly.

"God please help me make it back alive and save me" Sesshoumaru mumbled as Kagome pulled him toward Guess™

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I want this one" Kagome said as she pulled out a tank top.

"And this one and this one and this one and this one and—" Kagome suddenly felt as if someone was pulling her.

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru said.

"What the heck!"

"Do you want to go shopping or do you want to be scolded at by my dad?" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Wait…whose going to get in trouble if he sees us" Kagome asked.

"Me!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Hey! Mr. Taisho! Yoohoo!" Kagome said as she went over to Inutaisho.

"What the hell…Kagome get your butt back here!" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up.

"Sesshoumaru…what are you doing here?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh…hehe…hiiiiii" Sesshoumaru said as he stood in the store waving like an idiot.

"Why Sesshoumaru, Kagome what are you two doing here?" Izayoi smiled.

"I'm uh…" Sesshoumaru stuttered looking for an excuse.

"We're on our honeymoon" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Yes our honeymoon" Sesshoumaru smiled and then hauled Kagome out of the store.

"Sir what about your clothes!" the clerk said.

"Their not mine…put them on my card and send it to Paradise hotel" Sesshoumaru snarled as he ran outside.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hey they are family" Kagome shouted. Then she clutched her stomach. "Oww my stomach" She fake cried.

Sesshoumaru then sweat dropped. "This sucks" Sesshoumaru said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and headed for the hotel. A smile came across Kagome and Sesshoumaru's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sango dear why don't you try this on?" Miroku chanted as he picked up a miniskirt.

"In your dreams monk" Sango said as she smacked him.

Miroku sighed. "It was worth a try"

Kouga snickered. "Oh yea like in a million years she would try that thing on"

"Oh yea lets see you try" Miroku smirked.

"Fine" Kouga said as he grabbed the miniskirt over to a girl and flashed a big smile to her. "Excuse me miss but I wanted to buy this for my girlfriend and she looks about your size. Can you try it on for me? Please miss?" Kouga asked as the girl blushed and nodded.

Miroku sighed. "Damn Kouga and his tactics"

Suddenly as the girl came out and Ayame saw Kouga flashing her a big smile. "Why is Kouga over there with that girl?" Ayame asked as she stomped over to Kouga.

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted.

Kouga gulped. "Ayame what are you doing here?"

"Kouga isn't that nice…you have brought your grandma to go shopping with us" Ayame said as she cracked a smile.

Kouga then gulped again.

"Excuse me…who are you calling grandma?" The girl asked.

Ayame then widened her eyes. "Mizuki!" Ayame chanted.

"Ayame-chan!" The two girls then ran to hug each other as Kouga sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here with Kouga?" Ayame pouted.

"He wanted to buy this skirt for you" Mizuki continued. "And he wanted me to try this on to see if it fits because he says that I look the same size as you"

"_But my waist a 2 size smaller then yours" _Ayame thought as she cracked a little smile. "Is that true Kouga?"

Kouga nodded. "Ayame will you go to the ball with me tonight?"

Ayame nodded as Kouga smiled and hugged her. Ayame turned red as a lobster.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he got an idea.

"What is it?" Sango replied as she got out of the dressing room.

"Um…whoa…you look amazing" Miroku's eyes widened as he looked at Sango. She has a silver dress on that was diagonally cut on the bottom. The dress sparkled under the lights. Sango's hair was tied up and the dress fit her perfectly.

Sango blushed as she heard this. Miroku can be a huge jerk sometimes but it tends to make her happy when he isn't acting like a dweeb around her.

"Will do go to the ball with me tonight?" Miroku asked as he face was flushed.

Sango nodded. Miroku smiled as they bought the dress and went back to the hotel wanting to tell everyone the news.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sesshoumaru! Get me the remote for the TV" Kagome screamed as she lied in bed. It was getting kind of fun. Ordering the big CEO of the Grand Taisho Business around like a little maid.

"Damn woman how demanding can you get" Sesshoumaru growled as he came out with Kagome's smoothie.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled as she grabbed the remote out of Sesshoumaru's hands and sipped the smoothie.

"You know dumb duck I'm going out to get the dressed that you ordered" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Kagome smiled as he left. _"I think I should stop now…it is funny seeing him do stuff that I do when he orders me around but I think I should stop"_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kagome got out of bed and went to the door. She then opened it.

"Hello" Kagome smiled as she looked at the guy. He was a floral delivery guy. He was holding a batch of flowers in his hands but they were mostly roses.

Kagome gasped. "Um…does anyone go by the name of Dumb Duck here?" He asked.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome glared. "Um…yes" Kagome redeemed her smile.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho sent these flowers, jewelry and cards" He said as he handed Kagome a paper and a pen. "Please sign here"

Kagome signed the slip as the delivery guy went out the door. Kagome smiled and giggled as she saw what Sesshoumaru had done. When Kagome was about to take out the box of Jewelry a card slipped out.

_Dear Dumb Duck,_

_Hey I was just wondering how you are feeling today. And also I was wondering if…you can go to the dance with me? _

_-Sesshoumaru_

Kagome blushed as she read this. Kagome then smiled as she made up her mind. The answer was yes. She will go out to the dance or ball or whatever it was called with him. Kagome then got a bright idea. She'll just go out to where Sesshoumaru is and go meet him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is he?" Kagome thought as she turned around the corner. She wasn't very familiar with this place. And plus she was on vacation. She looked at the map puzzled. Until a voice came. The truth is she cant even read a map to save her life.

"Are you lost miss?" Akira asked as he smiled down at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Um…yes I wanted to pick up my dress from this place" Kagome said as she pointed to a place that was circled in red on the map.

"Oh you're going to the grand annual ball too?" Akira asked.

Kagome nodded. "But—"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Akira asked as he kissed Kagome's hands. 'Okayyy…now he's getting kind of freaky' Kagome thought.

"Oh look we're here" Kagome sighed as she saw Sesshoumaru. She was happy to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked up to the entrance. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as he grew jealous. Akira's hand was over her shoulders.

"Akira get your dirty hands off of her" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Make me, and besides Kagome likes me doing this" Akira smirked.

Sesshoumaru did a little laugh. He saw what Kagome was doing. Kagome was sweat dropping and mouthed the words 'get-this-looser-off-of-my-shoulders'. "Akira…buddy…why don't you go get a life instead of trying to get girls that are already engaged." Sesshoumaru smirked back.

Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru once again came to her rescue. This time she was really happy cause if Akira didn't get his hands off of her she might as well kick him where it hurt.

"So Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said as he grinned and turned to Kagome.

"Yup?" Kagome smiled as the butler held the dress in his hands and went over to the limo.

"About that dance" Sesshoumaru did a little quirky smirk.

"What about it?" Kagome said sweetly pretending she didn't know what was going on.

"Can I go with you?" Sesshoumaru blushed.

"So you do want to go with me" Kagome giggled.

"What! I don't mean it like that…I mean uh…you know that there is no one that you can go with right now! You know so I'm—" Sesshoumaru sputtered out. The truth was yes he was nervous.

"Let me think about it" Kagome smiled as she sat down on a silver chair. There was an umbrella in the middle of the table and it reached about 6 feet up above the table. The table was clear glass. It was a place where teenagers or people go drink smoothies.

"What!" Sesshoumaru glared.

"Meanwhile be a dear and get me a smoothie I'm thirsty" Kagome waved her hand making it look like Sesshoumaru was her dog. Sesshoumaru grumbled as Kagome waved him off. But as he was walking Kagome and Sesshoumaru had a little smirk that both of them couldn't see.


	18. “So you do love me”

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! xDD Lol you guys are the absolute best :) And i will try to updatefaster xD O.O i am mutitasking wayyy too much xDD

Title: Why me?

Chapter: "So you do love me"

"Eww Ayame you look so fat in that dress" Mizuki said as she looked at Ayame. Well…they were best friends until they recently found out that Kouga likes Ayame which causes Mizuki to hate her which causes Ayame to hate Mizuki which causes World war 3 to happen.

Ayame grew irritated. "If I were you loose some weight then come back here and then try on that dress."

"Hey you said tell you the truth, so I said the truth…YOU…LOOK…FAT!" Mizuki mouthed to Ayame as if she was a mentally retarted child.

"OKAY OKAY! BREAK IT UP! I'M FAT, YOUR FAT, WE'RE ALL FAT!" Kouga shouted as he tried to stop the two girls from quarreling.

Suddenly Ayame extracted her claws as Mizuki and Kouga gulped. The only time when Ayame extracted her claws was when she wanted to kill something. And that something happens to be Mizuki. Hey she was a wolf youkai after all. If it wasn't for Sango Mizuki would be a chew toy for Ayame.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile back in Kagome's room. Kagome is lying in bed while Sesshoumaru the maid is 'entertaining' her by doing the chicken dance. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other and the reason is that who is going to get the door.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm pregnant the door isn't going to open itself you know" Kagome said as she pointed to the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door then opened it. When he did there stood an old guy about in his 60's and looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru then he looked at the room. "Is this room 426?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up. He was dress in a white tunic…well at least it looked like a tunic. He had a stethoscope around his neck. He was also carrying a black suitcase. Basically he looked like Albert Einstein.

"Wow you're finally here old hag" Sesshoumaru said as he gestured him to come in.

"Um…Sesshoumaru why is he here?" Kagome stuttered.

"Oh why Kagome…didn't you know…since your pregnant I told him, Dr.— Uh…what's your name?"

"Schingojokiyujikovitch" He answered as Kagome and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

"And um…Dr what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Your husband was concerned about you so he wanted me to come check up on you and wanted to see if the baby was alright" He answered Kagome.

"Oh its okay…hehhehe…the baby is fine" Kagome sighed. She knew that if Sesshoumaru finds out then she would be living in a cardboard box for the rest of her life and watching bubbles floating up from a Coke bottle for entertainment.

"No I insist" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I have…to…um…go…change…my…uh…feet" Kagome stuttered as she got up and ran for the door.

"Kagome stop right there" Sesshoumaru said as he ran toward Kagome and picked her up. Kagome screamed as she made a fist and hit Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru smirked as he brought his wife back to the hotel room. When he did, Sesshoumaru plopped Kagome right next to his chair and let the doctor check her pulse. When the doctor…whatever his name is he sighed and shook his head.

"What happened?" Kagome gulped.

"Your baby…it disappeared" The doctor sighed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru widened their eyes.

"I WAS PREGNANT?" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru shouted too the same thing but replace the I with she.

"Wait…no sorry you were never pregnant" He cackled. "I just like playing with you couple's minds"

Sesshoumaru twitched as he said this. He then grabbed the old man by the leg and hung him out in the balcony. They were like In the 96th floor and my, my what a wonderful sight it was to see an old man dangling down a balcony screaming as if there was no tomorrow on a beautiful day like this.

"Sesshoumaru your going to give him a heart attack" Kagome shouted. Though it was funny she tried to hide her smile.

"I was thinking of a coma but a heart attack was even better" Sesshoumaru said as the doctor screamed. There were also a couple of things that fell out of his pocket. About a few minutes of fun later Sesshoumaru let him back in. The old fart apologized and then ran out the door. Now I think he has learned the meaning of…don't mess with Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Anyway come on it's almost time for the danc—" Sesshoumaru was about to finish his sentence but too late. Suddenly Ayame busted in the door along with Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Rin.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Ayame shouted as she ran up to Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru blinked.

"When I was taking a walk with Kouga near the garden and the pool, when I was about to kiss Kouga a smelly old teeth dropped" Ayame sobbed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke out in laughter. They knew what happened.

"So that was the thing that fell out of his mouth" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"And I thought it was gum" Kagome giggled as the gang stood there as if Kagome and Sesshoumaru was speaking gibberish to them.

"Don't worry about it, it was clean" Kagome said trying to reassure her. But wrong. It did smell like crap.

"Come on lets get ready for the dance" Sango smiled as she pushed the guys out of the room. Kagome was changing in the bathroom while Ayame was changing in the closet. Rin was changing in the other closet while Sango changed in the room. When they all got out they we're dressed very elegantly.

"This wasn't the dress I ordered" Kagome said as she looked at her sparkling new light blue dress. The dress had a slit on the side and it was cut diagonally at the bottom. It was truly beautiful. She had light blue shoes on as well. Her hair was tied into a bun. The jewelry that Sesshoumaru gave her matched the dress. The necklace hung around her neck sparkling and the earrings were scintillating. The dress fit Kagome's figure perfectly.

"But this dress is so pretty…aww and I wanted to win the best dress award" Sango sighed.

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry maybe you'll win best dancing" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome we wish you the best of luck winning an award" They all said in unison as they headed for the grand ball room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Woah talk about grand" Inuyasha said as the guys stepped out of the elevator. All of them we're dressed in crisp black and white tuxedoes. All of them had a rose in their jacket pocket for their partners and they also had silk ties on. When they looked around the grand ball room they were flabbergasted. The ceiling reached all the way up to the 56th floor. There we're millions of golden lights sparkling everywhere. In the middle there was a big golden staircase that got bigger as it came down. A bright red carpet paved on top of the staircase. In the back of the ball room there was a lot of tables for the guest to sit and eat. The waiters were all bringing out food for the guests as well. The guys searched for the girls in the crowd.

"Where the hell are they?" Sesshoumaru growled as he looked all around him. All the girls that had and hadn't have partners were looking at him. His hair was so lustrous in the lights. His tuxedo made his appearance demanding. His golden eyes made the girls so all gaa-gaa over him.

"Who are you looking for?" A girl asked as Sesshoumaru turned around. It was a girl who had a mask on. Every girl had a mask on. Of course it was a masquerade. The voice of the girl sounded so familiar.

"A dance partner" He smirked as he looked at the girls brown eyes. It almost drowned in them if it wasn't for Yura.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I thought you said that you were dancing with me!" Yura screamed.

"Sorry Yura not today I have to dance with her" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Wait till I tell Kagome about this! You're dancing with another woman!" Yura streaked as she stomped away.

"That got rid of her" Sesshoumaru said as he went back to the female that he was dancing with. "She will be back you know"

"Yes I know but for now…wait…who is this Kagome?" The girl asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Your not Kagome?" For once he thought that he was dancing with Kagome. "Kikyo?" The only girl that looked like Kagome was Kikyo.

The girl shook her head again. Sesshoumaru got nervous. "Oh crap if Kagome knows that I'm dancing with you then I'll be dead"

"Can we just spend the night like this and forget about her?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew that he was doing something wrong but he just can seem to get out of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sango?" Miroku asked a young woman.

"Who?" The girl said as she turned around.

"Sorry wrong person" Miroku sighed. He has been looking for Sango for the past hour already.

"Baka it's me" The girl whispered as she smiled at Miroku.

"Ah so it is you" Miroku smiled.

"You we're looking for me?" Sango asked.

"Of course!"

"I thought you left me, considering the jerk you are" Sango giggled.

"There's more of a man in me then you know" Miroku whispered in her ear as Sango blushed.

"May I have this dance m' lady?" Miroku asked as he bowed and held out his hand to Sango. Sango nodded as she and Miroku drifted onto the dance floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kouga…" Ayame sighed as she sat down on the table with Kagura.

"Kagura…may I have this dance?" Naraku smiled as he held out his hand to Kagura. Kagura looked unsure for a moment.

Ayame smiled. "Don't worry about me, go on have fun"

Kagura nodded as she went off to the dance floor with Naraku.

"Ayame?" A voice said as he approached Ayame.

Ayame lifted her head. She knew that it was Kouga. "Kouga?" She asked.

Kouga nodded as he apologized for being so late. Ayame then forgave him. When Kouga asked for a dance Ayame rejected him. But finally she accepted it because she really liked Kouga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the music faded away the mysterious girl looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at her as well. He had never seen anybody that beautiful. But then Sesshoumaru remembered…Kagome.

"Miss I'm sorry I have to go but I have to go" Sesshoumaru said as he pushed her away.

"To who?" She asked.

"To a girl I love, desire, and most of all I must go to her now"

"So you do like me" She said as she stuck out her tongue.

Sesshoumaru notice as she removed her mask. It was Kagome. Uh oh big mistake Fluffy you just told your wife that you liked her.

"WHAT! NO! WAIT! I WAS JUST MAKING AN EXCUSE TO GO!" Sesshoumaru shouted over the loud music.

"Sureee" Kagome smiled.

"Anyway lets just get this over with before the judges see's us then we wouldn't win crap" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and headed for the center of the dance floor. As Kagome danced with Sesshoumaru she put her head on to Sesshoumaru's chest and remembered that Sesshoumaru isn't as cold hearted as he seems to be.

_"Kagome! Kagome! Guess what!" The little seven year old said as he shook Kagome's shoulder. _

_"Sesshoumaru nap time isn't over yet" Kagome mumbled as she fumbled with her blanket. _

_"But I want to show you something!" Sesshoumaru said. _

_"Later I want to go to sleep" Kagome murmured. _

_"Now!" Sesshoumaru shouted, but not loud enough to wake the other kids. _

_"Okay!" Kagome whispered as she got out of the little cot that her class was sleeping on. They were away at sleep away camp and they were taking their usually nap. _

_"Where are __we going?" Kagome asked as she followed Sesshoumaru up a hill. _

_"You'll see" Sesshoumaru smiled. _

_When the two of them finally went up the hill Sesshoumaru waited to Kagome's reaction. _

_"Wow it's to prettyful!" Kagome gasped as she ran through the fields of flowers. Sesshoumaru had brought her to a field which was full with flowers. There was a pond and there were trees, grass, bushes, animals, and butterflies everywhere. _

_"Told ya" Sesshoumaru said proudly as Kagome bent over and gave Sesshoumaru a little peck on the cheek. _

_Sesshoumaru blushed. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled as she held Sesshoumaru's hand and went back to the camp. _

The song ended as Kagome and Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality.

"Thank you all for coming to the grand annual ball tonight. We would like to thank a couple of people for sponsoring this ball, but the first order of business we would like to announce the winners of the ball" Izayoi smiled as she looked down at the people.

"Mom?" Inuyasha sweat dropped as he looked up at Izayoi.

"This is so sad" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped as well as looked up at his mother.

"Hi sweetie" Izayoi waved to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, you know her?" The guests asked them

And both of them gave them the same reply. "Nope, I never even seen her"

"Alright the winner for best dressed is…Ayame and her partner Kouga" She announced as Ayame and Kouga went up to accept their trophy. Everyone's eyes looked up at Ayame. Kagome thought that Ayame was wearing a different dress. But then she noticed that she had changed while she was dancing. She was proud of Ayame for sneaking behind her ass and changed and that she won best dressed.

"And the winner for best dancing is…Sango and her partner Miroku" Izayoi announced as Sango and Miroku stepped up and accepted their trophy for best dressed. This went on until the biggest trophy came.

"The award for best couple, which includes best dressed, best dance, best hair, best makeup, and best couple…Kagome and Sesshoumaru" Izayoi announced as the spotlight shone on top of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome blushed as everyone looked at them. She didn't intend to win best couple but she was happy to. Sesshoumaru and Kagome went up to accept their trophy.

"That's my boy!" Inutaisho clapped as Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

Later Inuyasha and Kikyo won for best personality while dancing, whatever that is and Naraku and Kagura won best intellect while dancing, whatever that is too. When they all went back to their rooms. They all had sweet dreams including Sesshoumaru and Kagome. And anyway tomorrow is the day when they go back home…back to work…and back to school. Oh joy…more girls going gaa-gaa over Sesshoumaru. More flunking for Kagome. More slapping in the face for Miroku. More pranks for Inuyasha. And more love between couples.


	19. Divorce

Author's note: Thank you all for you reviewers! I love you all! You guys are the best! And i mean the absolute best! x) And also i published two new stories! Their called **Mr. Deja Vu** and **She's the man**. And yes shes the man is based on a movie xD so please dont sue meee. Here are the summaries for it. WHO EVER REVIEWS IT I'LL GIVE THEM A COOKIE! XD...And oh yea..xD i updated earlier this time beacuse people are forcing me to O.O But its okay though xD Lol and heres something a little extra...:) If i get more then 2o reviews in Mr. Deja Vu and She's the Man...I shall update Why me? inthree days :D Good deal?

**Mr.Deja Vu-**When Kagome & Sesshomaru was little they made a promise to see each other again. Kagome is now in highschool & they meet again. But Kagome hates Sesshoumaru and he hates her! Buteveryone will stop at nothing to get them together! SessxKag

**She's the Man-**Being told that the soccer team is being cut in her school Kagome pretended to be her brother at his school. For two weeks Kagome has to act like a guy, dress like a guy, and talk like a guy. From flirting to keeping away from her hot roommate what is Kagome going to do? SessxKag

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Divorce

The bright sun shone into Kagome Higurashi window. She had just came back from her vacation just yesterday and today she feels like crap. She would have gotten more sleep if Inuyasha would stop snoring and Sango would just stop screaming because Miroku keeps groping her. Typical. It was a Saturday and it was work day. Yup ahh work…its just another word for bosses making you work overtime and they don't give a dam how much their paying you. Kagome got up and looked at the clock. Crap it was 7 o' clock. She still has an hour to kill. So why not kill it with more sleep time?

"Kagome time to wake up…" Sango said as she knocked on Kagome's door. Sango was sleeping in the guest room but somehow the perverted monk just had to sneak over to Sango's room and grope her throughout the night.

"Coming" Kagome mumbled as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like Medusa if it wasn't for the brush that she was holding in her hands. Kagome brushed her hair until it was sleek and silky like her hair suppose to be. Kagome then got out of the room and went across the hall to the bathroom. It was locked…oh joy.

"Kagome try the downstairs bathroom" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Inuyasha is using the downstairs one!"

"Too bad wench then you have to wait!"

"SESSHOUMARU GET YOUR ASS OUT I GOTTA PEE!" Kagome screamed as she banged on the door. Suddenly when Sesshoumaru opened the door Kagome leaned forward and fell right into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's eyes met as they gazed into each other. Kagome then remembered what happened the night before…She and Sesshoumaru was dancing side by side with her hands on his chest.

"Woah…" Inuyasha chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning" Kagome smiled as she held her résumé. She was going to International Taisho Corp. for her job interview. And yes she was very nervous.

"Morning" a head popped out of nowhere.

"Kagura! I never knew you worked here!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at her friend.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me" Kagura winked as she dialed a number on her phone. "Alright Kagome you can go up now, there will be a lady waiting for ya"

Kagome nodded. "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it" Kagura replied as she went back to her paperwork.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome looked at the room. It was the room number that Kagura told her to go to. Kagome then gently opened the door and there was Sango sitting there with a business suit on just like Kagome's.

"Welcome Ms. Taisho" Sango grinned as she looked at Kagome.

"Do NOT call me that" Kagome snapped.

"You know I can easily make you work in the mail room" Sango smirked as Kagome

Kagome sighed as a response. "Alright here's my resume" She said as she handed it to Sango. Sango took out her glasses and scanned it. Kagome was nervous. She really wanted to start out on a top-level job well at least near to it.

"Okay Ms. Higurashi due to your resume you can work as Mr. Taisho's assistant." Sango said as she gave Kagome a smile. Kagome groaned. Being in the same school was dreadful. Getting married to him was outrageous. Sharing a house with him was awful. On top of that Kagome has to work as his assistant. Now that was horrible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome once again took the elevator till the top floor of the building and to find Mr. Taisho. When Kagome got to her little cubical she was stunned. Sango gets a room. Kagura gets a desk and she gets a measly little cubical. Kagome then settled in, in her cubical and then knocked on Sesshoumaru's door.

"What!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as Kagome opened the door. "Oh wench it's you" Sesshoumaru mumbled as Kagome looked at him in surprise. Sesshoumaru's room was spotless. There was a mahogany desk on the corner and there were a couple of chairs also. Kagome guessed that it was used incase if they want to hold a little meeting. Sesshoumaru's desk was a huge glass desk with a rolling chair thing that he was sitting on. Behind him there was a immense window that covered the whole wall. There was a big scenery in the back of him.

"I'm your new assistant" Kagome smiled as she tried to be as friendly as possible.

"Great another assistant damn how many times do I have to tell Sango that I don't need a new assistant" Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at his computer. But really he did like the assistant that Sango chose for him.

"What I'm different! I can actually work hard if I can!" Kagome protested as she held her hands on her hips. It was the first time that one of Sesshoumaru's assistant backed talked him.

"Alright dumb duck I want these papers filed in order and if you mess up your fired" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Lunch"

"I want to go!" Kagome protested…she didn't even have had breakfast yet.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine hurry up" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I would like the Salisbury steak please" Kagome said happily as she looked around the restaurant. After Sesshoumaru and Kagome ordered they both went on silent until Kagome spoke.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep a straight face.

"What do you want to know now?" Sesshoumaru sighed. For the passed Hour in the office Kagome was asking about the lounge, the elevator and many more useless things.

"I want to move out" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru was shocked. Why does Kagome want to move out? "If you want to then go. Why do you want to move out?" Wrong Sesshoumaru didn't want Kagome to move out. Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to stay by his side.

"Well…I mean I can't get throughout the morning without having a conflict with ya" Kagome continued. "And plus I and you always fight… Anyway do you want me to move out?"

"No! Wait I mean…uh…if you move out then the house wont be merrier and plus uh…if your not home then uh…er…its like there wont be no more light in the house" Sesshoumaru stuttered as the food came.

"So…basically your saying that you don't want me to move out" Kagome smiled playfully.

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was all pink and he looked like he has just been defeated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru came back Kagome sighed as she lurked around Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru was out once again on a meeting. She looked at his computer he had the usual thing that a normal business man would have on it. Then she looked at his desk. There was the stack of papers that she was suppose to file. It was like about 354,543,254 papers if not more. Then Kagome sighed and decided to pick out a pen from Sesshoumaru's desk to use. When she looked at his pen/pencil holder there was her pen that Sesshoumaru stole from her!

"That's my pen! Why on earth does he still have it!" Kagome shouted.

"Because he likes you" A voice came about as Kagome looked at the door.

It was Inutaisho. Great, Kagome nice first impression on the first day of work. "Hi!" Kagome said as she hid the pen behind her back.

"Hello there Kagome. I was just strolling along and then I found you!" Inutaisho said as Inuyasha followed behind him.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha waved.

"Hi" Kagome smiled as she held the pen and the stack of papers to her desk.

"Kagome…where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To my own lovely little cubical" Kagome cracked a smile.

"I thought you have a room" Inuyasha said.

"Well I have a cubical"

"Oh yea…I forgot…you have to earn your room. According to Sesshoumaru, everyone that is an assistant that will have to work from a cubical to a desk then from a desk to a room" Inutaisho said as he looked at Kagome's cubical.

"Oh that won't be a problem, I'll work my hardest and try my best!" Kagome reassured him.

"Well we have to go out now Kagome you have just missed your lunch break, do you want anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head as she went back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sighed. Her eyes were all baggy as she looked at the time. Only forty five minutes passed and she was still filing papers into the computer. She didn't know that being an assistant was that hard. Then a voice caught her attention.

"Kino if you can't do it right then you'll be fired!" Yura screamed as her assistant bowed and apologized to her. Yura was walking Kagome's way. Yura was the last person that Kagome want to see right now on top of all the paper work that she has to finish.

"My, my Kagome it seems like you have a lovely little cubical" Yura sneered.

"Thanks a lot Yura now why don't you skedaddle along" Kagome glared.

"But I just wanted to say hi"

"You already did so bye" Kagome said in a sing song voice as she waved to Yura.

"Yura leave her alone she has a lot of work to finish" Sesshoumaru said as he came towards Kagome and Yura.

"But Sesshoumaru I just wanted to welcome her!" Yura pouted as she walked away glaring at Kagome. Kagome was relived that Sesshoumaru came back just in time.

"Are you done yet?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she left her cubical it was already 12 o clock noon and she didn't eat lunch yet.

"Do you find this job hard?" Sesshoumaru asked out of nowhere.

"Yea!"

"Your fired" Sesshoumaru said simply. Kagome was flabbergasted.

"What no!" Kagome protested. "How could you fire me!"

That put a little smirk on Sesshoumaru's face. He loves it when Kagome gets mad. "Well…if my assistants can't handle the work then I'll have to fire them.

"But I'll work harder!" Kagome shouted.

"Alright then…I want to see all those filed papers by tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said as he went back to his office. He then plopped down onto this wheelie chair and went back to work. He suddenly noticed that the pen that he stole from Kagome was missing.

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he swung his door open.

Kagome simply looked up. "What now psychopath"

"Did you steal my pen?"

"Uh…yea…wasn't this the pen that you stole from me?"

"No I bought another one. When I used the one that I 'borrowed' from you it works well but it ran out of ink so I bought another one. It's called common sense…and that's something that you will never have" Sesshoumaru snapped as he grabbed the pen back to replace the one that Kagome stole. The real truth was that yes it was Kagome's pen that he stole.

"Whatever" Kagome rolled her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Midnight_**

"Aghh!" Kagome shouted as she filed her 10th to last paper. Her hands were all sore from typing. And plus it was already 10 o clock and she can't go back home till she's done with all of them or else she'll get fired. And that was the last thing that was on her mind.

When Kagome was done she cracked her knuckles and took her car keys, and ran for the elevator. When she got to the parking lot she ran for her BMW and drove all the way home.

Meanwhile back at home with Sesshoumaru. He was worried. '_Did I overwork her?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself. '_Dam I knew she couldn't handle it all'_ Sesshoumaru thought once again. Why in gods name is he worried about her? The living room lamp was on only incase if Kagome comes home she wouldn't find him waiting for her.

Kagome parked her car in the drive way as she fumbled with her keys. She then opened her door causing Sesshoumaru to jolt back and close the lamp running back upstairs. Hey at least she made it home safe.

Kagome mumbled a couple of words as she went upstairs and changed then went back to her room and changed. She knew what she was going to do tomorrow. She was going to make Sesshoumaru pay for what he had done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_The next day_**

"Kagome may I remind you that you filing was well done" Sango smiled as she held Kagome's suitcase. Kagome and Sango were out to lunch.

"So where do you want to go?" Kagome asked as she smiled at the complement.

"How about the new French restaurant?" Sango asked. "Where is it anyway?"

'What do I look like to you Google dot com?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Alright smartass let just go to McDonalds™ instead" Sango laughed as she grabbed Kagome's hand and ran for her silver Honda.

At McDonalds™ Kagome and Sango giggled as they told their stories about work, Sango would usually tell Kagome about how the rumors going around that a fan club is going to form for Sesshoumaru… the 78th one in Japan. Yippee. Kagome can't wait to see Sesshoumaru's fan club. Sango wait to show her either. Finally when their lunch break was over Kagome and Sango hopped back into Sango's car and went back to work. The second Kagome and Sango stepped into the building they both heard a scream

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he flung his office doors open making Kagome and Sango jump.

"What is it now?" Kagome asked.

"DID YOU DO THIS!" Sesshoumaru asked in rage as he led Sango and Kagome into his room. His room was full of pictures of Kagome and Sesshoumaru but it was very male-ish. There were also pictures of Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Inuyasha, and basically the rest of them. But mainly there were posters of Kagome and Sesshoumaru and pictures of them. Kagome's fries and sandwich wanted to come right back up the second she saw his room.

"Asshole! Why in the world would I even do that!" Kagome shouted as Inutaisho and Izayoi came about.

"Oh hey mom" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he went back to glaring at Kagome.

"Is there a problem dear?" Izayoi asked as she clung on to Inutaisho.

"Yea, her" Sesshoumaru glared as he pointed to Kagome. Kagome grew angry.

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh you newly weds are so arrogant" Izayoi smiled as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Aww I wanted to show Sesshoumaru's little office makeover but Sesshoumaru found out the surprise himself"

"It was you?" Sesshoumaru twitched.

Izayoi nodded as she turned around with Inutaisho. "You two have fun now I and your father have to attend a meeting"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Kagome shouted as she left his office. She went back to her cubical. Throughout the rest of the day Sesshoumaru wanted to apologize but then he just didn't feel right doing it in front of everyone. Kagome was pissed at Sesshoumaru. When the 6 months are over she cant wait to get back to her own life. And plus currently only two months had passed by already

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome just gotten home and wondered if Sesshoumaru is home yet. Kagome figured that since the high almighty Sesshoumaru Taisho is the CEO of the place then he might be staying late. Suddenly the door bell rang. Kagome wanted to know who in the world would want to come over at 11 o clock. She then opened the door to find a delivery guy.

"Hello" Kagome greeted him.

"Um…hello…does anyone go by the name dumb duck here?" He asked.

'Sesshoumaru and his damn deliveries to me! Can't he act like a regular person and just write down Kagome Higurashi!' Kagome thought as she shook her head.

"Can you please sign here indicating that you have gotten the delivery?" He asked as he gave Kagome a clipboard with a paper clipped to it. Kagome then took his pen and scribbled her name on it. The second she did the delivery men brought in batches and batches of flowers. There were Lilies, Marigolds, Dogwood, but mostly there were different color roses. Kagome was shocked to see all these flowers. When the delivery guy gave her the last batch of roses he left as Kagome looked at her floor. It was filled with flowers! She then looked at the card that was in the boutique of flowers that she was holding. Kagome then struggled to open the card.

_Dear Dumb Duck, _

_Sorry for the incident that happened today about the pictures and stuff. These roses will…uh…um…mean how many sorrys that I wanted to say. And this letter is only an apology letter! _

_-Sesshoumaru _

Kagome smiled as she saw this. Heck there were like about 100 boutiques of roses and flowers here! Kagome then dug in her purse to find her cell phone. She then dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Hey" Kagome smiled

"Kagome?"

"Yea…I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers"

"Are you okay?...Uh no problem"

"Yes I am okay. Anyway are you busy tomorrow?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yea there's a meeting that dad wants me to go to. Maybe I can fit you in my schedule" Sesshoumaru smirked. "You sure you're okay?"

"Sesshoumaru yes I am fine! And if you're so busy tomorrow then are you busy after school on Monday?"

"No I'm good on Monday why?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I just uh…was bored…and uh…wanted…to uh…go uh…to…um…the mall" Kagome stammered.

"Cool. See you there ate 8" Sesshoumaru laughed as he hung up the phone. For once Kagome was asking him out.

Kagome sighed at relief as she looked at the phone. There was 4 new messages and she then pressed the 'play' button.

_Hey Kagome its Sango I was wondering if you are busy tomorrow cause Ayame wants to go shopping call me back k'ays? Love ya _

That was the first message. Kagome thought that she'll just call Sango right after she checked the rest of her messages.

_Yo Sesshoumaru its Inuyasha, dad wants us to help him with a new plan he's coming up with. And you ain't bailing this time. _

Kagome giggled at this message. She then press the next button.

_Hey Sesshoumaru, its _Yura_. I just wanted to tell you thank you for the flowers and you promised to meet me today at the mall. See you there. Mwahhz. _

This caught Kagome's attention. What does Sesshoumaru have to do with her? Kagome then dialed Sango's number.

"Hello? May I speak to Sango?"

"This is Sango, Kagome?"

"Yea its Kagome. Look can you come out right now?"

"Um…yea I can all I have to do is my math homework. Did you finish it yet?"

"I finished it during work because Sesshoumaru didn't have anything for me to do" Kagome responded.

"Alright I'm done with the last problem. What's the hurry?"

"Yura left a message in our answering machine saying that Sesshoumaru gave her a bunch of flowers and stuff and that he'll meet her at the mall"

"Oh that's bad" Sango answered her.

"I want to see what's going on can you meet me at the mall?" Kagome asked as she checked her watch. It was about 7 o clock but the sun haven't set yet.

Sango nodded and said yes as both of them hung up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Where the hell is that wench. She told me to meet her here and she isn't here" _Sesshoumaru thought, as he looked around for Kagome.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Yura shouted as she ran up to Sesshoumaru.

"Yura, what are you doing here?" He said as he cocked an eye.

"I told you to meet me here"

"But that note was from Kagome."

"No it was from me. I had to write her signature in order for you to come"

Did Yura just get smarter? Or did she just had a brain transplant? "Anyway why did you call me here?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably.

"For this" Yura smirked as she saw Kagome pushed through the revolving doors of the mall. Yura then drew Sesshoumaru close to her causing her and Sesshoumaru to lock lips. Sesshoumaru tried to pull back as Yura followed him as he tried. Until 3 minutes later the kiss ended. Sesshoumaru then saw Kagome. He was shocked to see Kagome here.

"NO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING SESSHOUMARU I WANT A DAM DIVORCE!" Kagome shouted. Kagome had tears trickling down her cheeks as she stormed out of the mall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hehe i know you want me to update xDDD Lol so gimmiee reviews! For She's the man and Mr. Deja Vu. :cough: xD

Anyway...enough of me and my blabbing here are my responses to you reviews!

CelestialDragon219- Thanks for the complement :) How was the chappiee?

SoulessxWarrior- Arg...I cant send you the next chapiee cause my Aim is busted ;-; i hate my comp..Thanks for the review :D

The Squabbit- Awwie! Thanks alot! -Huggies back- xD Realliee? You shall be reviewing my fics till the end? TT.TT You are the best. xD

Kat57- Thanks alot for the complement!You are the best! Lol xD Yea! I got the hots for Sesshiee too TT.TT too bad i cant have him..

Kagome Assassinater- :D Thanks alot for the review! Lol this chapter was realliee dramatic xD

asga- Lol! xD i was typing and then my mom was like asking me when do i want to go to the doctors xD so i said when i turn 89 xD but then my mom forced me to go x) so i decided to write something about the doctors. Thanks alot for the review!

m2m231- Thanks alot for the complement! xD i usually dont update this quick xD

Sesshie's princess Kagome- Lol i have no idea xD i needed other awards xD and now you know thati suck at making award names xD Thanks alot for the review ne!

Hikaritenshi2000- Thanks alot for the review! O.O i just noticed something...i think you have reviewed every chapter...Thanks alot! You deserve a cookie! -gives HikasriTenshi2000 a cookie- xD

sheenachi- Thanks alot for the review ne! Lol yupp Sesshie finally did it! Yay! But then Yura is the problem now xD

KageFaiaKoori Doragon- I think you have reviewed all my stories and every chapter also O.O...you deserve a cookie as well! -Gives KageFaiaKoori Doragona cookie- xD lol sorry for the dramatic chappiee when Sesshiee just confessed his love to her xD I had to make something happen xD Thanks alot for the review!

Kougas #1 fan - Thanks alot for the review! I love reviews TT.TT

SaBrIeL ofthe MoOn-Thanks alot! You are the best! Lol i hope you like this chappiee xD

Vigorian-Asakura-Thanks alot ne! Beacuse you wrote a fic that i likey you shall get a cookie too! -Gives Vigorian-Asakuraa cookie- xD Please update your Howl's Moving Castle fic! TT-TT I'm dieing to read te next chapter!

Akari-san- You are the best! I think you reviewed every chapter also O.O You deserve a cookiee too! xD Thanks alot for the review!

mangadreams-Thanks :)

bloody101(log-out) - Tada! I updated xD

animelover145- Lol xDD Thanks alot for the e-mails and the reveiws! You sure have lots of ideas...maybe when i open a fic request thingy you can gimiee some ideas and i'll type one for ya :D

Mickiy- Lol yupp i hope that you liked this chappie xD

Mistress- Thanks alot for the review! Lol I'm a very optimistic person xD so i like writing humor fics xD I'm not really good in the other genre's such as drama xD

sesshoumaru's-gril14- Thanks for the review:D

Tahsara- Lol Thanks for the complement! Your the best ne! Now would i be that evil to make Shesshiee confess his love for someone else? xD

miracledream - Awwie! Thanks alot for the review! Yay my story roxx! xD

Fae-eyes1229-Thanks alot! Awwie! Your the best!

MichixIchii- Lol Me and my persuations :) Michi >:D Bwhahaha suffer xD lol jk xDDD You shall update your fic too...>.> or else >:D

Bob Saget- Lol thanks for the review! They will xD soon..xD at least i hope xD

ra- Thanks alot for the review!

And thats all! Well...er I think...remember if you want to know what happens review and if i get baout 2O reviews for She's the man or Mr. Deja Vu Kesshou might be reallieee nice and update in 3 days :D


	20. Fun in the Sun

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews guys! O.O how many times do I have to put disclaimer?

Disclaimer: As you may all know this penniless author will never own Inuyasha :D Only in her dreams. And this fic is uh...somewhat based on the Korean drama full house but I changed it a lot?

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Fun in the sun

"Kagome wait!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he ran toward the door trying to get hold of Kagome.

"Shit I'm so stupid" He thought to himself.

"Kagome! Wait!" Sesshoumaru cried as he ran to Kagome.

"NO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING SESSHOUMARU I WANT A DAM DIVORCE!" Kagome shouted. That was a big mistake. She shouted it in the public. And there were people everywhere.

Crowds gathered everywhere as the people with video cameras and stuff came. "Kagome is it true that you are going to have a divorce with Sesshoumaru?" The news reporter asked.

Kagome sobbed. "Yes and I don't want to ever see him ever again!"

"Sesshoumaru is this true that she saw you with another woman?" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. But if this is what Kagome wanted then he shall grant her wish. "Yes"

Everyone gasped. This means that Sesshoumaru Taisho was free. Girls can grab hold of him whenever they wanted now. He was now single once again. The prize bachelor was up for grabs.

"Are you two going to get a divorce?" The news reporter asked.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded at the same time. Sesshoumaru didn't want to…but if Kagome wanted a divorce then Sesshoumaru has to do the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now Kagome, Sesshoumaru are you sure that you guys are getting a divorce?" The man asked.

Both of them nodded their heads slowly as they sign the divorce papers. Sesshoumaru paid as Kagome left the building with her purse by her side and dragging her feet to the bus stop. Suddenly when Kagome was in the middle of walking Sesshoumaru's convertible pulled up. Kagome had already told Sango to go as Sesshoumaru and herself went to go get the divorce papers.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Hop in, there's no busses today" Sesshoumaru said as he leaped out and went over to open the door for Kagome.

"Oh alright…" Kagome sighed as she got in while Sesshoumaru closed the door.

The ride was pretty quiet. Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to complain about his driving when he slowed down or when he sped up. But Kagome hadno reaction.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome said as she woke up from her daze.

"You weren't really pregnant weren't you?"

"Oh…hehe…Hey! You were the one that made the corny doctor come in!" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome was back to herself.

"Pft…you were the one that tricked me" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Asshole" Kagome mumbled.

"Wench" Sesshoumaru smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**DING! DING! DING!**_

The school bell rung as the students in Kyoto High ran inside the school. Summer was almost here. The weather was fairly warm, the cherry blossom tree's scent was pervading the air, the grass was green, the sky is blue, and Japan's most favorite couple had just broke up.

"AGH! I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" Kagura shouted as she almost killed her steel fan.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she ran over to the steel fan/wind practice field.

"This 'thing' it won't manipulate with me! It's as if someone is controlling it" Kagura said. Then she found a strand of hair.

"Yura…" Kagome glared at the girl who was smirking at her.

Kagome then stomped over to Yura with fury. "You fuggin bitch I swear if you mess with me and my friends ever again I'ma beat the shit outta you" She said as she slapped Yura's face with anger as Yura stood there. Kagome then went back to Archery practice. She felt proud of what she had done. But heck she did earn a day of detention after Yura told on her.

After Kagome was done with practice she secretly went over to the guys swordsman practice field just to have a sneak peek at Sesshoumaru. When she did, Kagome hid by the bushes as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He was fighting Inuyasha, his attacks were so swift and he was so fast. Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru for a while. She would have never admitted it but she did fall in love with him. When Kagome turned back she found Sango smirking at her.

"Uh…there it is!" Kagome said as she pretended to pick up 'contacts' from the bushes and put it in her eye.

"Kagome, I know you, your eyesight is 20/20 its perfect vision" Sango laughed.

"Uh…it raised up by 100?" Kagome asked looking for an excuse, until Inuyasha came over.

"Hey" Inuyasha said as he looked at Sango and Kagome. "Uh…what are you doing in the bushes?"

"She said that she was looking for her contacts" Sango sweat dropped. "I was about to go get Ayame from track and field"

"Uh…yea…hehe" Kagome sighed

"Anyway…since tomorrow is a half a day of school why don't we all go to the beach" Inuyasha said as he waved Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and everyone over.

"Did I hear you say beach?" Yura said as she came out of no where.

"Yea…" Sango nodded as she looked at Yura with a glare.

"Can I come!" Yura said as she jumped up and down.

"No" Sango glared at her

"Pleaseee! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yura wined.

"What the fugg…if she keeps bugging us like this then just let her go" Kagura sighed.

"Too bad Kagome cant go…she has detention" Yura sighed.

"What do you mean its tomorrow" Kagome shouted.

"Exactly you also have detention tomorrow also" Yura smiled happily.

"Then we aren't going if Kagome isn't going" Rin stepped in.

Yura sighed. '_Wow these people stick to each other like glue…now how do I get that bitch back?'_ Yura thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the last bell rung of the day Kagome shuffled her foot against the hallways. She was heading to detention. She already served detention yesterday and just for slapping Yura? Oh how much she wanted to rip her to shreds. She might not have noticed but someone has been following her around. When Kagome entered detention the black board had the rules on it. NO talking. NO eating. NO fun. NO NOTHING. Simple as that.

"Once I get a hold of Yura I'll wring her fat neck" Kagome mumbled as she plopped on the seat that she first saw.

Half an hour later Kagome was thinking about how much fun her friends were having on the beach. Until a familiar voice came from the door.

"Excuse me Miss. Kiro" Sesshoumaru said as he knocked on the door.

"Ahh yes…Sesshoumaru what can I do for you?" The teacher said as she got up.

"Please excuse dum-Kagome uh…from detention…her uh…cat died" Sesshoumaru sighed.

'Buyo died? But he was just fine yesterday' Kagome thought as she got up and followed Sesshoumaru out the door. The second the door closed Kagome shouted. "What happen to Buyo! Oh my God I'm going to kill Souta I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Eesh I save your ass from detention and I don't hear a thank you" Sesshoumaru sighed as if he was hurt.

"Thank you your highness" Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll get used to that" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Sesshoumaru no baka!" Kagome shouted. Then she remembered they were divorced.

"Uh…anyway your fat cat didn't die I just needed an excuse" Sesshoumaru said as he started up his car. "And besides as student body president I can excuse anyone from detention" He smirked

"You love to brag don't you?" Kagome said irritably.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome parked Kagome ran to the beach. There she saw her friends there and in bathing suits playing around and having fun. Kagura was swimming. Inuyasha was surfing. Sango and Ayame were burying Kouga. Miroku was checking out girls butts until Sango dragged him over and buried him as well. Kagura was sun bathing. Rin was making a sun castle. The beach was beautiful. The sun was out. The water was blue and glistening. Everyone was enjoying themselves. But Yura was just clinging on to Sesshoumaru the second he came.

"Alright! This beat detention any day!" Kagome shouted as she ran toward her friends. Sesshoumaru was happy that Kagome was happy.

"Kagome! You came!" Rin smiled.

"Hehe Its all thanks to Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled as she turned back. But to find Sesshoumaru trying to get away from Yura. Finally he managed to get his surf board and went surfing along with Inuyasha.

"Here's an extra bathing suit" Sango smiled as she handed Kagome a red bathing suit with white stripes going down the side.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome you seem dead" Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at Kagome. She was in a beach chair. She looked as if she was really annoyed. And why may you ask? Because Yura keeps clinging on her Sesshoumaru and she was in the same place as her.

"If Yura won't stop being so dam annoying she'll be dead" Kagome said as she took her eyes off the magazine.

"Lets go swimming" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked like a disabled retard like this. Since she saw Yura she has been sitting in the beach chair.

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Uh…please?"

"The only way you can make me go swimming is if you bring the ocean to me" Kagome said not taking her eyes off the magazine. "_Woah…he just said please"_ Kagome thought

Sesshoumaru smirked and then grabbed a bucket and headed for the water. Kagome then went back to reading her 'how to not kill your annoying friend in a week'. When Sesshoumaru came back Kagome cocked an eye.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho what do you think your doing with that bucket of water?" Kagome said stiffly.

"You said the only way to make you go swimming is that if I bring the ocean to you and that's water from the ocean" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he was about to pour the water on Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho don't you dare"Kagome said solemnly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright now all we need is a picture!" Ayame giggled as she and Sango patted the last gunk of sand sticking out from Miroku on Kouga. They had buried them deep underneath the sand. And they dumb monk was sleeping until Sango poured some water on him.

"What the…" Miroku mumbled until he felt as if his hands were trapped.

"Oh now you wake up" Kouga mumbled.

"Where are we going to get a camera?" Ayame wondered.

"Got one!" Kagura said as she ran over and laughed. She then handed the camera over to Sango.

"Arigatou" Sango smiled as she was about to take the picture when there was a loud scream.

"SESSHOUMARU TAISHO GET OUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DEAD ONCE I GET YOU!" Kagome shouted they all turned around to find Kagome soaking wet. She was chasing Sesshoumaru around and of course Sesshoumaru was laughing.

"Kagome it was just a joke" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"I don't care when I kill you then you can tell me" Kagome exclaimed.

"But Kagome!"

"Don't but Kagome ME!" Kagome said as she kept on running. She was wearing sandals and accidentally she tripped and fell. Sesshoumaru ran over just in time to catch her. Sesshoumaru slipped his hands on Kagome's waist as she blushed.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yea I mean-get your dam hands off me" Kagome stuttered.

Everyone looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Suddenly everyone came over and shouted. "EVERYONE Kagome HIGURASHI AND SESSHOUMARU Taisho ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome sweat dropped as everyone came over and cheered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arent I nice? xD okay well I did update in 3 days right? Even thought I didn't get enough reviews for my other stories. Uh…anyway I got more reviews for why me! WoOT! 42 reviews! You guys are the absolute best! Thank you all. And yes…uh…this chapter was a little OOC-ish isn't it? So anyway…Thank you all for the reviews! And sadly Why me? Is ending. And plus…there is about uh...5 chapters left. I still hadn't forget about Yura. I shall make her suffer in the next chapter! >:D

Agh...for the sake of you people I shall give you a sneak peek? Okay... I have one sentence for ya...they arent guna get together soon becuase I have to add more fluff between them and more torture for Yura first xD


	21. The trip to Kyoto

Author's note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I would have updated earlier but then eh…did anyone notice that you can't even sign in at all? TT.TT Oh yea…I have received my first flame…TT.TT. Other then that I LOVE YOU ALL! - I love all the reviews that you guys gave me:) and i also have a new story called 'How to Find Mr. Right in a Month'

Title: Why me?

Chapter: The trip to Kyoto

"You are!" Their friends asked in amazement as camera flashes everywhere. Kagome's eyes almost went blind, if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru. Everyone was cheering and clapping. But the truth was that they weren't so Kagome has to speak up.

"Wait! We are NOT together!" Kagome shouted as the laugher stopped.

"But we saw you two—" the news reporter said until Kagome cut him off.

"Yes I know but we aren't together sorry" Kagome sighed as she went back into Sesshoumaru's car. Everyone groaned as they went back to whatever they were doing. Sesshoumaru went back to his car and so did everyone.

"So where to next?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Home" Kagome said as she shivered. She was only in her bathing suit. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and put a blanket around her. Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru did this. "Thanks" She continued as Sesshoumaru started up the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Morning" Kagome mumbled as she entered Taisho Inc., as she went in there stood Kagura smirking at her. It was Saturday and it was work day for Kagome. She always dreaded work day. Yura was there, where ever Yura was Kagome always wanted to puke at the sight of her face, or even worse, her face. And plus Yura has an office and Kagome only has a mere little cubical.

"Morning" Kagura smiled happily.

Kagome went up to the elevator then stopped. There stood Yura. She looked…like she had just been ran over by a herd of Ducks. Kagome laughed as she saw Yura. Yura glared at her.

"What are you looking at Bitch" Yura remarked.

"Go fuck yourself" Kagome said as she held her head high.

Yura glared at her once more then she went off to whatever she was doing. Kagome went inside the elevator. When she went inside there stood Ayame. Ayame was flashing a big smile at her as well. _Did everyone get Botax or something? _Kagome thought. Kagome scooted a little over to the side.

"Morning!" Ayame did a little jump.

"Ohayo" Kagome smiled.

When the elevator opened up it was Kagome's floor. Kagome got out and started walking toward her cubical. But to her surprise everything was gone! _What happened? Is this is joke? Where is all my stuff! My report from yesterday was there!_ Kagome thought as she was about to go ballistic, until she spotted a note. She read it, first it said to turn left and go forward. Kagome did what she was told. She then followed the rest of the instructions until she bumped her head.

"Oof" Kagome yelped out as she rubbed her head. There she saw a glass door that said 'Kagome Higurashi' When she opened it there was all her stuff. And her computer. The room was almost as big as Sesshoumaru's! There was a big glass table with metal legs that supported it. Her computer was all cleaned up. There was a leather wheely chair. There was a big window and pink curtains that was in the back of her. On the walls there were pictures of her and her friends.

_Hope you like your new room, dumb duck._

_-Sesshoumaru _

_P.S Didn't you say that you would call me your highness._

Kagome laughed as she turn the page of the note.

_Just kidding_

Kagome giggled. She was so happy that Sesshoumaru got her a new room. Heck it was even bigger then Yura's now Yura can suffer as Kagome crack jokes with her. Kagome had to thanks Sesshoumaru so she went over to his room. There he was in his office typing away until Kagome busted in the room that is.

"Sesshoumaru, did you give me that room?" Kagome smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his monitor. He was happy that Kagome liked the room. "No Santa Clause gave it to you"

"Really? Then I have to go thanks Santa Clause then" Kagome said as she was about to walk out of the room as she whispered thank you to Sesshoumaru. Thanks to Sesshoumaru's taiyoukai ears Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded as he went back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how's my boy today!" Inutaisho said happily as he looked at Sesshoumaru, then when he closed the door he glared at his son.

"Since when were you this jolly?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you break up with Kagome?" Inutaisho said sadly.

"It wasn't my fault it was Yura's, she kissed me first"

"That Yura. I knew I shouldn't have hired her."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his father's comment.

"But she is the one that can get the other companies to compromise with us. So we have to punish her in a different way" Inutaisho said solemnly.

"I have the perfect plan" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Wait, but first things first…Sesshoumaru do you love Kagome?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a second. When ever he was near Kagome his troubles would be all gone. He heart would skip a beat. She always puts a smile across his face. There was no doubt about it that she was the right one for him. But the problem is, is that does she want him. "Yes, I do love her"

Inutaisho smiled. He knew that for Sesshoumaru to get married to Kagome was a right choice. At first he thought that it was a big mistake because they seemed like they were a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, they will never fit together. But now they are like a pieces of a puzzle. They fit together.

"Then you must find a way to marry her" Inutaisho continued. "And yes you may go to Kyoto. But only for a week because, the prom is coming isn't it?" He smiled.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is my essay!" Kagome shouted in her office as she clicked everything on the computer screen. "Oh my gosh, I'm dead. Goodbye world." Kagome said as she slumped on her chair.

The whole computer screen was messy. There were folders open. There were search engines open it was just all a hectic mess that Kagome did just to find her report. Suddenly Sesshoumaru came in.

"Hey" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Not now! I have to find my essay!" Kagome shouted as she continued to scramble with the mouse.

"You mean this essay?" Sesshoumaru said as he held papers in his hands.

Kagome jumped to her feet and looked at the papers. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the papers. "You found it! Where was it! I couldn't find it in my computer anywhere!"

"Dummy, the next time you leave work. Do NOT leave your computer on. And plus your work was unsaved" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily as she went over to her desk and stapled the stack of papers.

"Yea…uh…We are going to Kyoto tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru stated as he walked out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome went home she tired. Heck she was almost dead if it wasn't for the lunch she had with Sango. Now all she had to do is wait for Sesshoumaru. Since it was spring break starting Monday, she now has nothing to do. The prom was coming. Oh crap the prom was coming. Who is she going to the prom with? She can't ask Sesshoumaru because a girl isn't supposed to ask a guy out. And she hates Akira. Suddenly she heard someone pull up in the driveway. It must be Sesshoumaru. Kagome ran to the door until the phone rang. Darn it.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey Kagome its Sango" Sango said happily

"What's up?" Kagome smiled happily.

"Sesshoumaru told you that we are going to go to Kyoto early in the morning tomorrow right?" Sango asked.

Kagome sweat dropped. Out of all the times that the plane can depart it just had to be in the morning. Suddenly Kagome heard a click at the door. She looked at who it was. It was Sesshoumaru. He looked at Kagome for a second with a 'you're still on the phone' look. "The asshole had entered the building" Kagome smirked as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He's eyes were all droopy. He must have at a hard day at work. But really what was going in his mind was… 'How do I get the wench to marry me?'

Kagome could hear Sango on the other line. "Kagome, hold on I have another call"

Kagome nodded. A few minutes later there was a click on the phone again. "Hello?" Kagome asked.

"HELLOOOOO" The familiar voice said. Kagome's ears almost went deaf.

"Quiet down Kagura" Kouga sighed.

"Uh…" Kagome blinked.

"Alrighty! Now lets get planning for tomorrow!" Ayame giggled.

"How did we all get into one phone line?" Inuyasha asked.

"I called Kagome, and then I also called Kagura. Kagome called Ayame, Ayame called Kouga. Kouga called you. You called Miroku. And all we need now is Sesshoumaru" Sango laughed as everyone blinked.

"Present" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he picked up the phone.

"Alright! So we have to plan our schedule for tomorrow!" Kagura shouted.

"I know something we can add to our to bring list…duck tape for her mouth" Inuyasha sweadropped.

"Shadduppp" Kagura mocked.

"Alright! So Sango pick a place to go tomorrow!" Ayame giggled.

"The aquarium?"

"Why the hell would there be an aquarium in the gardens—" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh! Yea! I remember they have the best fish and dolphin show there!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Okay then first thing right after we check into the hotel then the aquarium kay?" Sango said as she jotted it down in her notepad.

Everyone nodded. For the rest of the night they talked until one o clock making their plans for Kyoto Gardens.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Right after they all checked into their hotels they all looked at their lunch that room service brought them. Everyone was sitting on a pillow, Japanese style on a low rise table. They're food was just a simple plate a rice balls with some kind of sauce drizzled over it.

"Have these people ever heard of chairs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why the hell am I sitting on something that I should sleep on" Sesshoumaru said arrogantly.

"Shut up, your also Japanese you know" Kagome barked.

"Yea but not this much!" Sesshoumaru barked back.

"Alright break it up, shut up and eat your food" Sango said absurdly.

"There is barley food here" Kagura said as she looked at her rice ball.

As everyone ate, in about five minutes they were still hungry. Hey at least they were going to see the fishes and stuff in the aquarium right? When they were walking to the aquarium they almost got lost if it wasn't for Inuyasha. He smelt the stinky-ness of the fish. When they finally got there Kagome was relived that they made it just in time for the dolphin show.

"I want to see the butterfly fish!" Ayame squealed.

"I want to see the dolphin show!" Sango smiled.

"I want to see Sesshoumaru dead" Kagome mumbled ((Hehe I copied that from my Shaman King story))

"I want to see Kagome drown" Sesshoumaru glared.

"I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted as everyone looked at them.

"Guests that wants to see the dolphin show, please line up right here and it will begin shortly" The lady said as she opened the door. When everyone went through the door there was a humungous pool that stood before them. There was surprisingly white ivory marble floor. A huge hoop, and two diving boards. There were silvery gates. Right behind the silvery gates there was benches that everyone can sit on. Once everyone got their seats they also got tickets as they entered. Everyone ticket had a number on them as well. When everyone sat down a lady with a dolphin came from one end as another lady with a dolphin came from another end.

"How is everyone today!" The crowd roared.

"Today we are going to demonstrate a dolphin show, and at the end of the show we will pick a lucky row that will come down and help us!" The other lady said. The crowd clapped. When they started the dolphins did the tricks flawlessly. They dove under water to do loop-de-loops. They jumped over the hula-hoop. And many more! An hour later it was time to pick the lucky row.

"Alright! Now for our luck winners! Lets see which row won!" The lady said as she picked a piece of paper out from a bag. "Row number 5!" Everyone looked at row number five. Surprisingly row number five was Kagome's row. Oh how much Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hated fish. Kagome urged Sesshoumaru to get his butt off the bench and go down to the pool. The lady smiled at them as they each came down. But when they saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha come down…the crowd went wild and broke into an uproar.


	22. Playing with the Fishies

Author's note: Sorry Sorry Sooo Sorry, hehe I was so lazy that I didn't want to type and plus…Anime was distracting meee XD

Title: Playing with Fishies

"Look at that! The famous Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha has been picked!" The girl said as the audience cheered even louder.

'_There is no way no how I am going near these scaly things' _Inuyasha thought as he smiled and waved.

'_What the hell I paid for this?' _Sesshoumaru thought as he smirked. The girls in the crowd was crying out his name. Kagome looked at the dolphins. When they were little Kagome always went to the beach just to see dolphins jump up and down. But this is crazy.

"I'm not going near that thing, and you cant make meeeeeee!" Kouga shouted as Ayame grabbed Kouga by the ear and dragged him to the bucket of fish. Kouga and the rest of the youkai held there nose. Now that I mention it…their faces seem to be changing color. It was first peachy, then pink, then blue, then now purple…

"Alright! You 6 has gotten the chance to play with the dolphins! Aren't you lucky!"

"Oh joy…" Kagome mumbled.

For the past thirty minutes they learned how to tame dolphins. Kagome got the chance to make the dolphins chase the ball so she threw it. Her intention was to make the dolphin go out of the gate but it was made out to air so the ball landed in the pool. Rin learned how to make the dolphin jump. Sango just played with her dolphin. Miroku learned how to make a dolphin go back and forth. Inuyasha didn't even touch his dolphin. And Kagura learned how to make a dolphin do a summersault. The audience clapped happily as the gang did this. They weren't noticing it but they were having lots if fun.

When everyone exited the gate. All the girls swarmed against Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagome stood there tapping her foot.

"A little help here!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha barked in unison.

"I couldn't care less" Kagome said as she sent a glare to Sesshoumaru. Wrong. When she saw a girl trying to grab Sesshoumaru's ass, which got her ticked off.

"Alright look bitch, we gotta go and you are wasting our time, I'm not just talking to you I'm talking to all of YOU! EESH! I KNOW HE'S DIVORICE BUT YOU THINK THIS ARROGANT JERK WILL PICK ANY OF YOU? NOW SCATTER ALONG!" Kagome shouted as the girls sobbed and went away.

"Thanks" Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at Kagome. Kagome smirked at him back.

"You were wasting our time with you and your girlfriends, look at that…one of them stole away" Kagome arrogantly said as she thrusted a finger to a girl with short hair and is wearing a miniskirt with a black sweater on.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"God what have a done wrong!" Kagura shouted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yura's high pitched voice squealed.

"Ew" Ayame whispered to Sango.

"What a surprise…Yura" Kagome said as she looked at Yura.

"Yea it is isn't it…well…it so happens that my father is the owner of the hotel that you are staying in" Yura smiled happily.

Everyone winced. Her damn dad's hotel is the crappy ass hotel that they were staying in. Sure it was pretty in the outside and the inside. But the food was crap. What the hell it wasn't even a meal fit for a king…no wait screw the king…the meal wasn't even fit for a mouse! It was just a little rice, with salmon, with this type of sauce drizzled over it. The beds…or cubby holes, which is what Ayame called it was crap. They looked like they were sleeping in laundry machines, where you open and close the door. Inside the bed was so hard that when everyone woke up, their back was as stiff as a stick.

"We have to get her back" Miroku mumbled as he touched his sore neck.

"Hell yea" Rin chirped in.

"So where are you guys going next?" Yura smiled happily.

"Up your ass and around the corner" Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Yura asked.

"Oh hehe…nothing, lets go to…that mountain that Mr. Taisho was talking about…where we can rock climb!" Kagome laughed sheepishly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright climbers! Remember your legs have to be straight. Your hands always have to be extended, and ring the top bell when you reach the top" The climbing instructor said as he made a 'go' signal. Everyone started climbing. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha was climbing the forty feet wall quickly. While Kagome was scared out of her life. But she remembered that There was a harness that was strapped to her so she wont fall.

"Crap…crap…crap…ow..." Kagome mumbled as she reached for the next rock thing that was attached to the wall. She never liked heights and now she was almost ten foot off the ground. She then glanced over at Yura. She was scared too. Kagome could tell right off the bat that Yura was only whining so then when Sesshoumaru looks at her…She will do her little help routine and then Sesshoumaru can scome save her. Talk about sappy.

Then suddenly Kagome heard 3 bells rang at the same time. She looked over to her left and there she saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga bickering who won.

"I won to dam wolf" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Go screw yourself you overgrown Dog" Kouga barked back.

"Asswhipes I won!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Dog breath"

"Wolf crap"

"Fuck face"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Kagura shouted as she rang the bell and then she went back down to ground level.

Kagome laughed as she saw Yura falling down because she was too scared. But sadly Yura saw her 'snickering' at her so her little pea brain just had to get revenge or else she wont be satisfied. Kagome continued climbing as she looked at the bell ahead of her. It was only about 6 feet away…so that means that she was about thirty somewhat feet off the ground.

"This will show her" Yura snickered as she cut Kagome's rope. Kagome felt a tug from the bottom as she looked down from the wall. The rope was cut! 'What the Hell!' Kagome thought as she looked at the other end of the rope which suppose to hold her up. Kagome didn't fall cause she was holding on to the rocks, but the second she looked down she freaked out and let go. Which cause her to fall.

Kagome screamed. Everything went blank as she fell. Sesshoumaru dashed over to Kagome as Kagome collapsed into his arms.

"Kagome!" Rin shrieked.

"Wake up dumb duck!" Sesshoumaru said as he layed her down.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as Sango jumped down and unlatched her harness.

"Yura, what the hell is wring with you!" Kagura pointed her to Yura as Yura cried.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THAT GUY DID IT!" Yura shouted as she pointed to a guy with scissors and wood with nails and a hammer in his hands. Everyone glared at her. "I was up there the whole time!"

"You think she fell into a coma?" Inuyasha asked.

"She can't, she's to dumb to" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed a cup of Poland spring water and dumped it on Kagome's face.

_**SLAPPP! **_

"YOU DAM WENCH!" Sesshoumaru shouted as Kagome slapped him as she spit water out.

"I'll give you five seconds to run" Kagome shouted as she grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground.

Sesshoumaru smirked and dashed out of the indoor climbing place.

"1…2…FIVE!" Kagome shouted as she ran out the door. When she opened the door Sesshoumaru stood on top of a tree that was twenty feet high. And there is no way no how that Kagome was going to climb that thing. But it was in order to catch him so she had to. Kagome started climbing, but when she was one foot off the ground she jumped back down as Sesshoumaru teased her. Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Lookie, their flirting!" Kagura laughed.

"Er…in a very loud way" Sango laughed along with her as Yura fumed with Anger. There were grass and trees everywhere. In the middle of the field there was a fifty feet climbing wall for the people to climb. The sun was out, the clouds were white and the sky was blue. The wind was fluttering through the trees. And under a specific tree there stood a bickering couple shouted the crap outta each other.

"YOU DAM FLUFFY BIMBO GET YOUR AS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kagome shouted as she had her hands on her hips.

"Then that means that I loose, my ass wench if you want to catch me, then climb" Sesshoumaru laughed.

Kagome was filled with anger. Then she smirked and took the stick that was in her hand and aimed it for Sesshoumaru's face and threw it as hard as she can. She looked at the stick. It then smacked Sesshoumaru right in the forehead.

"YOU DAM WENCH!" Sesshoumaru said as he dashed to Kagome. Kagome then laughed and ran for it. She knew that if Sesshoumaru will kill her if he has bandages on his forehead later. Too late, Sesshoumaru has already grabbed her, flipped her upside-down and put her on his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT MEEEEEE DDOOOOWWWNNN! I DEMAND YOU!" Kagome shouted.

"If you say so" Sesshoumaru smirked as he dropped her on top of the rock climbing wall. Kagome wasn't strapped on a harness or anything and she was alone on top of the rocks.

"SESSSSSHHHOUMMMARRRRUUU NO BAKKKAAA!" Kagome shouted as she stood there.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that once she gets down here she will beat the crap outta you?" Miroku laughed.

"Yup"

"Uh…and you know that she was afraid of heights?" Sango chipped in.

"Yup"

"And you know that she is falling right on top of you?"

"Yu—What!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he saw Kagome falling straight at him. "OOF"

Kagome then sat next to Sesshoumaru and started pounding on his chest. "YOU IDIOT! BAKA! RETART! DUMBASS!" Sesshoumaru then grabbed Kagome's hands. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's eyes met as everyone stared at them.

"Oo la la" Kagura laughed.

"Them two are so getting together" Sango whispered.

"Totally" Rin nodded.

"So not!" Yura shouted as everyone glared at her.

"Anyway…lets head back shall we?" Miroku chanted as he started walking back to the hotel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What should we do now?" Kagura sighed as she sat on her bed. After they got back to the hotel they 'demanded' Yura that they shall get new beds and food or else they will strangle her and bury her alive. So Yura had to agree. When they ate they then went back to Kagome and Sango's room.

"I have no idea…" Kagome sighed.

"A game?" Ayame asked.

"Sure…anything beats sitting around" Rin smiled.

"What game shall we play?" Sango asked.

Kagura then smirked. "Truth or dare…"


	23. Secrets Revealed PT1

Author's note: Hehe I am really sorry that I didn't update earlier xD so much things are distracting meee xD lol I'm really sorry that I kept all of you waiting xD please forgive meee. And oh yea TT.TT I love all you guys and thank you for the reviews!

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Secrets Revealed PT1

Sesshoumaru cocked an eye and smirked. "If that what you want to play" Everyone looked at Kagura as if she was retarded. Kagura glared back at everyone. It was pretty quiet in the room. Kagome and the rest of the girls sat on the bed eating chips as Sesshoumaru and the guys were on the floor fighting over who has the last chip.

"Alright then!" Kagura said as she took out a bottle. "Now you spin the bottle and then who ever it points to, you ask—"

"I think we get it" Yura sighed.

"That's my chip you mother fu-"

"What did you say?" Kagome shouted as she slapped Inuyasha's mouth. "There are little kids in this room you know" Kagome said as she jabbed the whole plate in his mouth. "There"

Inuyasha spit out the plate and glared at Kagome. "It isn't my fault that your husband is a big pig"

"Its EX-Husband smartass" Kagome stated. When Sesshoumaru heard the ex part that hit him hard in the chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Spin, spin, spin" Everyone chanted as Miroku spun the bottle. Everyone was staring at the coke bottle as if it was food and they were hobos.

Everyone smirked as it landed on Sango. Sango glared at everyone and Miroku smiled.

"Truth of dare, darling" Miroku asked.

"I am not your 'darling'…truth" Sango mumbled, she knew that if she picked dare that perverted ass monk will make her do something stupid.

"Okay, Truth…were you the one that left me the valentine on valentines day last year?" Miroku asked.

"OoOoOoOoO" Everyone chanted as they all eyed Sango and Miroku. Sango was as red as a lobster. She liked Miroku but then she didn't want to say it so she had to gave him a hint, but he was stupid enough to not know.

"Y-yes…so what…I gave a valentine to all of my guy friends!" Sango stammered.

"With hearts on it and it says from anonymous?" Miroku smirked.

"…" Sango was now quiet.

"That's a yes" Rin commented.

"OKAY! Sango! SPIN!" Kagura cackled as she choked on her own spit.

"Nice…" Sesshoumaru chuckled as Kagome patted her back. Kagura shot Sesshoumaru a glare as she looked at the bottle that Sango spun. IT then pointed to Kagome. Everyone then looked at Kagome.

"Truth…" Kagome smiled as everyone sighed.

"Alright Kagome, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WHEN WE WENT TO THE CARNIVAL AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME BABYSITTING YURA?" Kagura shouted as Kagome turned red.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eye when Yura asked that question. The school carnival was a day before the trip to Kyoto and while the group was all together. They decided to spilt up into fours. It was Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Yura and Kagura. But then sadly for some really odd reason Kagura lost Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome can remember clearly what happened.

—_Flashback—_

"_What the hell! You lost on purpose!" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru had just threw his last basketball in. Kagome and Sesshoumaru was at the carnival with their friends but then somehow they all got separated by getting shoved by all these people. _

"_You really want me to beat you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at Kagome. They were at the basketball booth and they were shooting hoops. The game was who ever can get three baskets in then they will win a prize. So far Kagome had won 2 times. _

"_Yea! At least act like you can shoo—" Kagome's arm suddenly felt like it was yanked right out of its socket. "Where the hell are you bringing me!"_

"_Uh…this really uh…nice place" Sesshoumaru shouted as he ran pass the crowd and looked back. Once again for the millionth time reports were up his back trying to get pictures of him and Kagome. And it was only one month since they were engaged._

"_Yea nice place…you wanted me to see the dumpster? So that's why you brought me here?" Kagome glared as she crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru looked around the place that he was in. There was garbage everywhere. And clearly he doesn't understand that he just brought his fiancé to the dumpster._

"_AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome shouted as she jumped and screamed. "It's a rat! AHHHH" Kagome cried as she ran behind Sesshoumaru and grab a hold of him._

_Sesshoumaru chuckled as he looked at Kagome. He didn't know that she was THAT afraid of rats. No wonder why when Ayame brought her hamster to school Kagome didn't even want to touch it. She didn't even want to breath the same air as it. "Don't worry its just a black, rodent that might bite you" _

"_Kill it!" Kagome shouted as she closed her eyes and was still holding on to him. _

"_Its coming closer!" Sesshoumaru teased._

"_Nooooooooo! Sesshoumaru do something!" Kagome shouted._

_Sesshoumaru then took a piece of paper and grabbed it by its tail. "There its all gone look" Sesshoumaru said calmly._

_Surprisingly when Kagome opened her eyes there stood a big fat black rat that was dangling there. Kagome screamed as she grabbed on to Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru laughed as he looked at Kagome. She looked like a little kid who saw the boogie man in her closet. But then he felt bad so he let the rodent go and took Kagome by the hand. _

"_What the…" Kagome widened her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru._

"_Close your eyes and don't open it till I say so" _

_Kagome didn't know what to do but follow his directions so she did. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome said as she blushed throughout the whole walk. Sesshoumaru's hand was clasped around hers and they were holding hands. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Even though it was dark he can still see her blushing._

"_Alright we're there" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome opened her eyes. There stood a big field filled with flowers. It was the same field that Sesshoumaru brought her to when they went to camp together when they were little. "Remember this place?"_

_Kagome nodded. "Wow…" She whispered as she looked up at the sky. The meteor shower was starting. Little sparkly stars were shooting across the sky as Kagome lied down on the grass with Sesshoumaru._

"_Make a wish" He smiled as he closed his eyes._

_Kagome did the same as she clasped her palms together and wished really hard. 'I wish that me and Sesshoumaru and be together forever' When she opened her eyes Sesshoumaru was already half way to the exit._

"_GET BACK HERE!" Kagome shouted as she ran toward Sesshoumaru. When she reached him she saw him scribble something near a tree. Maybe it was a piece of paper. _

"_Lets go back" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded. Kagome yawned, accidentally her head tipped over and landed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Your tired?" _

_Kagome nodded as she tried to keep awake. Sesshoumaru then picked her up and gave her a piggie back ride home. "Think of this as…hmm…you owe me answers to the math test tomorrow" _

—_End of Flashback— _

"So what happened?" Sango asked curiously.

"Uh…we went to see the meteor shower" Kagome smiled happily as she turned around pretending to sneeze hoping no one saw her blushing.

"Aww…I thought it was something better, but o wells" Sango sighed.

"Alright its my turn!" Kagome laughed, it was better then what she said but heck she didn't have the guts to say it out loud. Kagome spun the bottle. Everyone stared at it once again like retarts until it finally stopped. Everyone then looked at Yura.

"Aren't you lucky" Kagome smiled.

"Woopie" Yura groand.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare" Yura glared. "I'm not like you wimps"

"Alright…go in there and sing Mary had a little lamb"

"What the hell!" Yura shouted as he looked outside. They weren't far from the ground so everyone can see her.

Yura got up and looked outside. Suddenly everyone stared at her. "Look its that rich guys daughter!" One of them stated.

Kagome smiled happily as the crowd gathered around her. She knew that Yura wasn't a very good singer. "Everyone I present you Yura, she is going to perform 'Mary had a little lamb'" Kagome cracked as smiled as more and more people gathered along.

"MARRRYYY HADDD A LITTTLLLLEEE—" Yura sang as everyone covered their ears. Dogs howled as they heard her voice.

"Can we make her stop, my nerves are exploding" Ayame shouted over the screeching sound.

"Yea, my eardrums are already going bad" Sango chipped in.

"Alright…CUT!" Kagome smiled as Yura stood there and bowed. Everyone was stoned at first…then they applauded because Yura gave them a 'I'll give you money if you clap' face.

Yura and Kagome went back in and then Yura sat and spun the bottle. Everyone looked at the bottle once again as it stopped on Sesshoumaru.

"_Oh Fuqq"_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Truth or dare" Yura smiled.

"Dare" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Kiss me" Yura smiled happily. She had been waiting for this moment since…well…forever!

"Pucker up" Kagura smiled.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and Yura. Yura sat up and closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru looked at her in disgust. Suddenly Kagome widened her eyes as they got closer.

"Oh shieeet" Inuyasha whispered.

When they got closer and closer Kagome looked at them. '_No, no, no'_ Kagome thought as she looked at them with her eyes widened. Suddenly when they were about to kiss Sesshoumaru grabbed a pillow and stuffed it right in front of Yura's face.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yura shouted.

"What?" Sesshoumaru laughed, he clearly couldn't let her kiss him. He then turned to Kagome. She looked as if she was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…me…yea…sure…" Kagome stuttered. Sesshoumaru is going to get back at Yura for scaring her and he has just the plan…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how is the story? Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I will reveal more secrets and more consequences for Yura as we go along and remember anything can happen during truth or dare xD


	24. Secrets Revealed PT2

Author's note: I am soooo sorry for the late update. T.T I should have never multitasked. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy TToTT. Oh yea there are only two more chapters in this story, should I make an epilogue? And I recently published a new story! Its called How to Find Mr. in a Month, please read and review it! And get ready this chapter will have lots of fluffiness in it!

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Secrets Revealed PT2

"Wow that was so low" Inuyasha snorted at Yura. It was so obvious that Sesshoumaru was about to do that. And plus it was obvious that Kagome and Sesshoumaru liked each other but didn't want to admit it. From the dances, to the teasing everyone noticed that they were falling for each other. It was about midnight at Kyoto National Gardens Hotel. Everyone was asleep but a couple of teenagers trying to bust each others secrets by playing a little game of spin the bottle.

"Anyway, lets spin the bottle again" Sango said as she gave Sesshoumaru the bottle. Sesshoumaru spun it and surprisingly it landed on Kagome. Everyone cheered and clapped except for Yura of course.

Kagome looked at the bottle, as if it was her life line. '_Oh great, now he's going me make me do something stupid like usual.'_ Sesshoumaru was still thinking as Kagome was having thoughts about what he's going to make her do. "Dare" She snapped.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He could still see Kagome thinking. "Wench look there's a Paparazzi" Sesshoumaru stated as he pointed out the window. Kagome quickly looked out the window.

"Where?" Kagome said as she turned her head to the side. Then it hit her…they were on the 8th floor. How in the world could a reporter just fly up here and take a picture of them. But the second Kagome turned around Sesshoumaru planted a kiss on her cheek. Kagome turned around and faced Kagome. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Awww!" Ayame squealed as Yura gagged.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You were suppose to kiss me!" Yura shrieked.

"Uh…But she's my ex-fiancé" Sesshoumaru smirked at Yura. Yura pouted then stormed off to her room.

Everyone cheered and clapped happily. "Woot!" Kagura whistled as the door slammed. Kagome was still in a daze. She couldn't admit it, but she actually liked it. From the second Sesshoumaru kissed her in the wedding, she fell in love with him. She may not have noticed but she actually liked spending time with Sesshoumaru. From all the jokes that he cracked at her and the sorry presents he gave her. Kagome loved all of the things that he did for her.

"Anyway…Kagome spin the bottle" Rin smiled.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Okay!" Kagome smiled as she spun the bottle. When it landed on Miroku, she grinned. "So, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Miroku laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Alright, do you like Sango?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that…do you LOVE Sango?"

"Yea I do" Miroku smirked as he put his arms over Sango's shoulder.

Kagome gasped. As Sango blushed. Everyone was quiet. "So Sango my dear, will you care to be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Besides from the touching, and being a jerk…" Sango started as the words went into Miroku's head his shoulders slumped. "Sure"

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ayame cried as she danced happily in the room.

"Congrats!" Kagome smiled.

"Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—" Kagura sang out loud as Sango blushed.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango mouthed to Kagome as Kagome mouthed 'no prob' back at her. Suddenly when everyone was having their little happy moment there was a bang at the door. Everyone froze as Ayame went to go get the door. Suddenly when she opened it there stood a big, fat, ugly, man with a checkered robe. His hair was all screwed up, and plus…he looks like one of the Teletubbies on T.V.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON THERE! EVERYONES TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!" He hollered at Ayame.

"Yea…and you might think about trying a breath mint" Ayame snorted.

"I CAN KICK YOU OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Or I can just kick your ass" Kouga said as he went over to Ayame and the uh…bootlegged Teletubbie.

Suddenly the man's mouth dropped as his eyes widened.

"Asshole, don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that or else I will be forced to kick your fat ass" Kouga stated as Ayame turned bright red.

"Y-you're the son of Ookami-sama!" He stuttered. ((T.T I needed a last name for him))

"Oh so you know my dad" Kouga snorted. "I can still kick your ass"

"Please don't fire me! Ookami-sama please don't fire me!" He begged as he ran down the hallway back into his room.

"What the hell. That retard works for my dad?" Kouga said. "I have got to help him hire some new people"

"Maybe he works in the mail room?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Or he's the janitor!" Rin giggled.

"Kouga?" Ayame smiled as she nudged Kouga's arm. Kouga turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" Ayame smiled as she gave a little peck on the cheek to Kouga.

"No problem, you are my girlfriend right?"

Ayame blushed and smiled. "Yup!"

"Guys I'm going to sleep its getting late" Kagura yawned.

"Yup, I'll plan something for us tomorrow morning." Rin yawned as she left the room.

Everyone left the room except for Sango and Kagome, and of course it was their room. They washed up and went to bed, wondering what other things that tomorrow is planned for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the morning of their last stay at Kyoto. So they have to go back to work, and school right after this trip was over. Kagome was at Starbucks with Sango, Rin, Kagura, and Ayame. It was 8 o clock in the morning. They were all drinking coffee and eating a doughnut for breakfast. As they were eating their breakfast Rin told them that their going to Umenomiyatasha Shrine Garden, and they have to stick together or else they'll get lost easily. ((If your wondering this 'What in the world has gotten to the Author's brain' because of the name...xD it's a real place in Kyoto.))

"We're here!" Kouga shouted as he busted in the door.

Kagome shot the guys a glare. "What took you so dam long?"

"Sorry, this one had to tag along" Inuyasha said as he pointed to Yura.

"Ugh…" Kagura said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Sango asked.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Alright then to Umenomiyatasha Shrine Garden we go!" Rin smiled as she linked arms with Kagome, Sango, and Kagura as they marched out the door.

"You men who wa what?" Inuyasha blinked as he followed them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"TADA!" Rin smiled as she handed everyone a map. "This is a free range park so…you can get lost easily."

"So everyone stay together!" Ayame shouted as a Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Miroku, and Kagura just went their ways.

"Rin?" Ayame said as Rin turned her head and blinked.

"You knew that this was going to happen right?" Ayame smiled.

Rin then giggled. "It was all part of my plan, now hurry up and get to Kouga. And remember…try to keep Yura out of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's way okay? And tell everyone to meet at the bridge right next to the shrine"

Ayame nodded and dashed off to tell her friends the message and hoped at Kagome and Yura wouldn't bump into each other or else there would be another war at stake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was setting and it seems like Kagome was getting lost. There were tree's, flowers, grass everywhere and plus there was a big river that she keeps bumping into. And so that means that she was walking in circles for hours. Her feet was sore and she was really tired and plus…she hoped that no one left yet or else. Then she remembered her cell phone! Kagome then took it out but then as soon as she looked at the top left corner, it flashed no signal. '_Ugh…this totally sucks!' _Kagome thought as she followed a trail. She has no idea where it leaded her but hey at least she was going somewhere.

At the same time Sesshoumaru was lost as well. He could have used his senses but all the fruity pollen keeps distracting him. The sun was setting quickly and he has no place to stay nor has he seen a single soul. '_When I get my ass outta here their asses is going to be dog chow' _Sesshoumaru thought as he looked up. He suddenly spotted a young girl that was walking across him, it looked like Kagome, but when he came closer to the girl he saw that it was Kagome! He looked around him, there was no trail no nothing he can follow so might as well follow her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are they in the shrine yet?" Ayame whispered to Rin as they hit in a tent.

"Shhh! No not yet. But Kagome spotted it, and now Sesshoumaru is following her" Sango whispered back.

"Now all we can do is hope that they will get back together" Miroku sighed.

"Ugh…if it wasn't for that dam Yura they would have gotten along fine, but then when she came along kaploowiee everything came crashing down" Rin said as she shook her head.

"Anyway, where the hell is Yura?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hehe…when I asked her to follow me she wouldn't and said that she can find her own way out of here so she went along wandering with her little cricket friends" Kagura said as she shrugged.

"Uh…and specifically why the hell out of all the parks we can go to why this one?" Kouga asked as he looked at Rin.

"Um…well…I did a little researching and it says that whenever a quarreling couple needs a little help to get back together they would have to spend a night at the shrine together and wa la!" Rin giggled.

"Well I don't think its working" Kagura laughed a little as she pointed to the shrine. There stood a couple's shadow yelling the crap out of eachother.

"Well it isn't my fault that you got lost!" Kagome shouted as she trusted her pointer finger at Sesshoumaru.

"Wench I didn't get lost, I was looking for the dam exit" Sesshoumaru retorted back to her.

"You mean aimlessly wandering around trying to find the exit" Kagome snapped as she looked around , when she found a roll of tape she then taped a line right in the middle of the wooden floor. "This side is yours and that side is mine and if you cross it you will regret that you were ever put into this world"

Sesshoumaru snarled at her and then went over to 'his side' and sat down. "Wench you will pay"

A couple of hours later it was getting cold and plus it was about 11 o clock when Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. He was getting hungry as he turned around and looked over at Kagome. Kagome was having a little banquet all by herself as she glanced over at Sesshoumaru. She then heard a little growl from him. And of course that was his stomach. Kagome felt remorse about what she did. And plus…it felt better that Sesshoumaru was here then if she was here by herself all alone in the creepy shrine.

"Want some?" Kagome asked as she took out another lunch box.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he looked over at the little table with tape underneath it. "Even if I did want it I couldn't get it because there's a death line that is separating me from it"

Kagome then giggled and stood up. "Fine then" Kagome said as she peeled the tape off the floor and rolled it into a ball. She then slide open the door and threw it out. "Now do you want some?" Kagome asked once more.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he went over to the little table and kneeled down. He then looked at the lunchbox and ate it. Kagome looked at him and smiled a little. She didn't see him eat like that since he was taking care of her when she was sick. Then the memories came back to her, which made her blush a little.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. "Do you have a fever?" He asked as he looked at Kagome. Her face was all red.

"Uh…no…why?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Because your face is all red and stuff" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed at her face.

Kagome grew even redder, Sesshoumaru knew that she was blushing! "Y-you have something on your face too!" She said as she handed him a napkin.

Sesshoumaru then took it and tried to wipe off the food that was all over his mouth and apparently he kept missing. Kagome laughed as she took the napkin from him and wiped it for him. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it but blush just a little. After that Kagome threw out the lunchboxes. And cleaned up the table with napkins and then sat back down and leaned by wall.

"Thanks" Sesshoumaru smiled a bit.

"You welcome and plus…you owe me dinner" Kagome smiled back.

"At a shrine?" Sesshoumaru laughed. This was the first time that Kagome noticed him smiling since they broke up.

"More like a restaurant" Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru nodded and laid down and went back to sleep. A while later he looked over at Kagome, she was shivering he couldn't help it but taking off his jacket which left him with a t-shirt underneath. He didn't give a crap that he would freeze to death but he couldn't let Kagome freeze. So he took off his jacket and went over to Kagome and paved it on top of her. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's face and his eyes. She then got up and smiled at him.

"Thanks"

Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to sleep. When Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's jacket and Sesshoumaru she felt bad that Sesshoumaru had to give up his jacket just for her benefit and for him to be an iced popsicle in the morning so she went over to Sesshoumaru.

"What?" He asked. Kagome then noticed his lips, they were pale.

"Your cold aren't you?" Kagome smiled.

"I can handle it" He retorted.

"Why don't we share the jacket?" Kagome smiled as she sat next to Sesshoumaru put the jacket on top of them. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Kagome laid her head on his chest and slept soundly. Sesshoumaru then smiled as he draped his shoulders over Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Yup?"

"I…uh…um…love…you" Sesshoumaru stammered as he looked at Kagome.

"I love you too fluffy" Kagome smiled as she hugged him tight as Sesshoumaru came closer to her. Before she knew it they kissed. It was like any other kiss that they had. The other ones were forced by photographers. This one was not like any other. Kagome then laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and slept soundly as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! Two more chapters and Why me? Is finished! YAY! Oh yea and by the way please read and review my other story 'How to find Mr. Right in a Month'! Was this chapter fluffy enough? Or was it too fluffy? TT.TT


	25. Back to Work

Author's note: TToTT I am so sorry, Ahem…as you can see readers…a sister of mine T.T has threatened me to extend the story or else O.O hehehe…so that means that…I will have no type more TT.TT and there will be more then 2 chapters left! Thank you all for your reviews! I just noticed that I haven't responded to your reviews in a while xD so sorry, so I shall respond to them right after this chappiee!

Title: Why me?

Chapter: Back to Work

"Ahem…!" Inuyasha cleared his throat as he saw his brother and Kagome cuddling together. Suddenly Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around, the sun was out, her friends were right in front of her, and Sesshoumaru was right next to her. '_hold on wait, stop, rewind…'_ Kagome thought as she took a closer look…the sun was out…and I mean that her friends broke in the shrine which left a hole in the doors, they were also staring at her with a sly look on their faces. And plus…Sesshoumaru was really right next to her, they were basically cuddling! Kagome then jumped up and tried to fix her hair with her hands. She then cleared her throat for Sesshoumaru to wake up.

"I think you two have some explaining to do" Sango giggled.

"And this retard still don't wake up" Kagura sighed as she kicked Sesshoumaru. Suddenly Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked up, there stood the freakiest people he ever saw…his ahem…so called friends with goofy grins on their faces.

"What the hell!" Sesshoumaru said as he jolted up and cleared his throat.

"Where's Yura by the way?" Kagome asked. Not that she was worried about her…she has been seeing her less and less lately.

"Oh…she went to play tag with her little cricket friends yesterday…and she said that she'll come here later" Ayame answered.

"Um…yea…about that…Mr. Taisho... while you and Kagome was having your little moment you guys left us stranded in a tent" Sango smiled.

"Then why didn't you knock on the doors so we could have let you in!" Kagome shouted.

"We didn't want to ruin your little moment…speaking of moments…Sango would you like to have a little moment with me?" Miroku smirked, a few seconds later a bump grew upon his head as Sango calm down.

"And plus…the lights were out so we didn't want to wake you up" Rin smiled.

"Really? Oh when I looked outside before I slept I remember hearing 'MIROKU YOU PERVERTED GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE!' from Sango and I do NOT sleep at 9" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Uh…yea…so you weren't asleep?" Inuyasha sheepishly laughed.

"No shit Sherlock" Sesshoumaru spoke as he went out of the shrine and yawned.

"Hurry up and pack your stuff, were leaving in what time is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh its about 12" Kagome said as she looked at her watch. The second she said 12 everyone's faces seemed stoned. Their plane left at 12.

"So how the hell are we suppose to get home now?" Kouga asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the elderly bus! Here you will experience many sights and you might even meet some friends!" The young lady cried as Sesshoumaru growled. They had just missed their plane and now they have to take the elderly bus ride back home. The bus was filled with old people and many of them smelled. They had tried to call their parents to send a privet jet but they were all way to busy in a conference meeting.

"I think my ears just killed themselves" Ayame shrieked as she covered her ears.

"Excuse me dear, but please can you help me open this jar of pickles?" An old woman smiled at Kagura as she help up a jar filled with green goo.

"Hehe…are you sure those are pickles?" Kagura said as she scrunched back into her seat as she looked at the jar. '_Woman, drop the jar and back away from my seat!' _

"Of course they are! They have been in my cabinet for almost 5 years now! You know the older the pickles are the better they taste!" She said as she trusted the jar to Kagura.

Kagura had to grab the jar or else it will fall and then it will be a big puddle of King Tut's pickle juice right on the bottom of her seat. '_God what have I done to deserve this!'_ Kagura thought as she tried to open the pickle jar, which was stuck.

OOOOOOOO

-In another part of the bus-

"Ello Sunnay!" An old country man grinned happily as he stuck out his hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha looked at his hands as if it was contaminated with some type of disease. Inuyasha then looked at his teeth in disgust

"Uh…Hi" Inuyasha said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Ya know, we didn't have what you call em Macdonols back in mai ol days"

"O dear lord" Inuyasha said as he smacked his forehead

"Fer fast fewd, fer example frech fries. We had tah go to tah gardens and pick out some nice ol potatoes and then chop em…" And so forth the convocation about potatoes continued with the old man and Inuyasha. For the rest of the bus ride Inuyasha couldn't think about his French fries no more…all he can think about his to go home take a nice shower and to never miss a plane ever again.

OOOOOOOO

"Yo" A voice said as Sesshoumaru turned around there sat an old man next to him with a due rag on with some old hippies chain.

"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru said as he cocked an eye.

"Wassup boy!"

"Go screw yourself old man I'm not in the mood" Sesshoumaru replied.

"You know you young dawg should go chill widd me and my boys" He said as he smiled happily looking at Sesshoumaru. "It has been ages since we had a youngster in our hood"

"Look you stupid ghetto wanna be. I had just missed my plane, got into this bus and now I'm stuck in hell with you and your corny 1820's clothing" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Haha! So ya do wanna join!"

"That's it…" Sesshoumaru glared as he took out some duck tape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you everyone for making this trip…" The host said. They had just finished the five hour trip from hell. It was about 6:30 and all of them were smelly and tired.

"A living hell" Kagura said as she finished her sentence.

"I hoped all of you had…"

"A gay time" Inuyasha said.

"Remember to come back next time!" She said as she waved to everyone.

"In your dreams woman" Kouga glared.

"Oh my gosh I swear if I meet that old lady one more time I'm going to strangle her!" Miroku shouted. "And I thought listening to my history teacher was boring! But this woman gave me a lecture about her and her jewelry…THEY LOOK LIKE THEIR FROM THE 25 CENTS VENDING MACHINE!"

"Hey I had to listen to a ghetto wanna be old man that wants me to go over to his 'crib'" Sesshoumaru said as he quoted the word 'crib' with his fingers.

"Same here…I mean like…this woman saved pickles from the Stone Age" Kagura sighed.

"Talk about it, this woman I met gave me a 5 hour lecture on what happens in case if a bear attacks you…I mean like…just play dead!" Kagome shouted as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Anyway…the worst is over…lets just go back home and take a bath, cause if you don't…I'll kill you at work if anyone of you steps inside my office" Sango glared.

"Whatever" Yura said as she rolled her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RING! RINGG!**_

"God dammit" Kagome murmured as she looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:30 AM. And of course she was late. Work starts at 8 and she has no time to make breakfast, change, and take a shower all in half an hour. She then looked around. Her room was neat and tidy…and that wasn't the way that she left her room. The wind was blowing into her room which caused the curtains to move in a wave like movement. Then sun rays glimmered as it hit her room. Kagome then got up and brushed her hair she suddenly saw a note that was taped to the table.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sweetie Izayoi and I cleaned up the whole house for you! We also made some home improvements! We hope you like it! If you have any problems feel free to contact us!_

_-Love_

_Mom_

'_What in the world does she mean by home improvements?'_ Kagome asked as she quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that a few minutes later she was in a black feminine suit which is what she had to wear for work. She quickly blew dry her hair and clipped it into a bun and left a strand of hair dangle on the side. Suddenly she heard a horrific scream.

"KAAAGOME HIGURASHI GET CHUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What the hell is it now? Its like bright and early the I have to go to work and the second I get out of the showers I hear you scr— AHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed as she looked at the living room. Sesshoumaru stood there stoned. Nothing was horrific about the living room…its just, what was added. There in the living room there stood Kagome and Sesshoumaru's wedding picture of when they were kissing smacked right on the wall. There was pictures of them in picture frames. One of them were when they were jabbing Sushi down each other's throats…

"Was it you who did this?" Sesshoumaru glared.

"Pftt.. don't flatter yourself asshole the second I got home yesterday I did nothing but take a shower, eat dinner and went to sleep!" Kagome shouted. "It was our wacko moms!"

"Ughh…" Sesshoumaru groaned as he opened the door and stepped out into the front lawn. He then went over to his car and pressed the automatic open button that was a keychain on his keys.

"He always blames me for everything!" Kagome mumbled as she quickly went into the kitchen to grab a nutrition bar and put her shoes on. She then went outside but to see Sesshoumaru and his Mercedes' Benz.

"If you want my dad to scream the crap outta you, you can walk…" Sesshoumaru said as he lowered the window. Obviously Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to get in the car because today was a big meeting for him. And since Kagome is his assistant she has to be there too.

"I rather walk then to be in a car with you" Kagome said as she held her chin up high not forgetting what he did just before.

"Wench" Sesshoumaru glared as he started up the car again.

Kagome then thought about it. Maybe she had been to snotty to Sesshoumaru, and plus it was just a mistake that he had blamed her for the makeover that their kooky moms did for them. And he did offer her a ride. Suddenly she just noticed something…there was a big corporation meeting today. And if she was late then it would make Sesshoumaru look bad in front of other great big business men. And plus International Taisho Incorporation is about a long walk…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the hell is she?" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes before the meeting and Kagome wasn't here yet. '_Dammit wench out of all the days you have been late you have to choose this day'_

"Mr. Taisho, we are about to begin" a voice said as Sesshoumaru turned around and saw business men dressed in high class suits.

"Can we wait a while please? My assistant isn't here yet" Sesshoumaru said trying to spare some time.

"I can be your assistant" Yura whispered slyly as she looked at the businessmen they are growing impatient.

"Fine, if you screw this up. Your job is going to be a garbage picker" Sesshoumaru growled.

Yura smiled sweetly as she sat on Kagome's seat and looked at the folder that was marked Kagome, suddenly there was a note that was stuck to it. Yura looked at it closely it was from Inutaisho. She then suddenly snatched it and put it in her pocket.

"Well Mr. Taisho lets start, ahh this is your fiancé I presume?"

"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he looked at the guy. He's clearly not up to date on the news. And Yura isn't his fiancé either.

"Yup!" Yura smiled happily as she smirked.

Suddenly the door opened. And in stepped Kagome. She had clearly heard the convo. with the businessman from Europe and Sesshoumaru. '_why didn't you tell him that she isn't your fiancé?' _Kagome thought as she looked at Yura. _'What the hell is she doing in my seat!' _Yura smirked as Kagome glared at her.

"Lets begin, Miss you can't be in here a very big important meeting is about to take place"

"She's here to take notes, she's my co-assistant" Sesshoumaru stated as he mouthed Kagome to go over to him.

"What the fuck! IM YOUR ASSISTANT WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE IF YOU WANT A NEW ASSISTANT THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME!" Kagome whispered loudly into Sesshoumaru's ear, but no one could hear it since the Dunkin Doughnuts delivery boy had just arrived and their busy picking their doughnuts and getting their coffee.

Sesshoumaru just gave her a smirk. Kagome calmed down. She then knew why he let Yura become the assistant for now. Yura doesn't know crap about the project that they were working on, and all she has is a folder that Kagome had scribbled her notes in, lets see how she can handle a big conference when she doesn't know anything about it. Kagome then stood next to Sesshoumaru and smiled back as she took out a temporary folder and started scribbling stuff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's a great idea Sesshoumaru! Now Kagome please explain more about your ideas" The business man from Spain smiled happily as Yura sweat dropped. _'What the hell am I going to say now! This folder don't have crap in it!'_

"Hehe well…uh…can I take a bathroom break really quick?" Yura smiled as Sesshoumaru nodded.

A few minutes later people looked at the clock. Thirty minutes passed and they were growing impatient. Suddenly the door opened and Yura's assistant said that Yura had a stomach ache and had to go to the doctors. This was a big fraud that she made up.

Suddenly Kagome passed a note to Sesshoumaru with a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru took it and read it. _They called her Kagome? . she isn't worthy of that name! Can I now present our project this is tireing! O.O is that the CEO of that big company that your dad wanted you to compromise with just entered? _Sesshoumaru then looked at Kagome and nodded. Suddenly a big man with a suitcase with a big business suit on just came it.

"I'm so sorry for being late the meeting with Portugal had to be extended" He smiled as he sat down and smiled at everyone.

"Well now, now since Kagome is gone we cant do anything. Lets call this meeting off"

"Wait! Ahem…I mean um…I saw the project. Can I proceed?" Kagome asked as everyone looked at her and nodded.

OOOOOOO

"That was great! Bravo! We shall start on it the second we can get France to agree with us!" The big CEO said as he shook hands with Kagome, Sesshoumaru and everyone.

"No need, I'll see my brother, which is the represenitive for France and he will help us"

"Great thanks a lot!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome my dear! Great job!" Inutaisho smiled happily as he came in the door.

"Kagome? I thought that girl with short hair was Kagome…" The businessman from Spain said.

"Yura…?" Inutaisho questioned as he explained what happened.

"Thanks" Kagome mouthed to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru then smiled a bit and nodded as he continued to talk with other businessmen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And now the replies to your reviews! How was this chapter? Thanks a lot for the reviews! Keep the reviews coming!

Kagome Assassinater- Thanks a lot for the review! TT.TT So sorry that I couldn't end it in two chapters because of my evil sister. You have no idea how evil she can get. Thanks a lot for the grammar correction!

Kat57- KYA! High five! Your one of my favorite reviewers! You have reviewed all of my Inuyasha stories! Thanks a lot! TToTT Thanks to the threatening of my sister I cant end this sooner ;-;. Thanks a lot for the review!

Dreams-of-Mine- Thanks for the review! You're the greatest xD Yup Sesshoumaru and Kagome forever! Ahem…I should calm down hehe

Crimson Blade66- Hehe thanks a lot for the review! I should have never wrote so many stories at once…and now its taking me so long to update! So sorry, I'll try my best to update sooner!

Tahsara- Thanks a lot for the review! Hehe I'll try to update as soon as possible this time! I'm so happy that you like my stories! TT.TT

Kimster44- Lol. Yup they are! Thanks a lot for the review! But since I cant end it soon there shall be more fluffyness!

Japanese-Anime-Lover- Aww thanks a lot for reading all my other stories! You're the best xD Thanks a lot for the review! I'll try to update as soon as I can since it summer break hehe!

Sesshy's princess Kagome- Thanks a lot for the review! I'll try my best to update! But thanks to the threatening from my sister I cant end this fic soon xD so expect more fluffiness between Kagome and Sesshoumaru! Lol.

Selfaerynn- Thanks a lot for the review! Its okay…at first I cant spell epilogue either ;-; I'm a really bad speller…I thank the guy or girl who invented spell check xD

mangadreams- Thanks a lot for the review! Keep on reviewing! xD

unseenpunkgirl- TT.TT I feel so happy that you like my fanfic. Thanks a lot for the review! Thanks to my evil sister she said that I cant end this soon or else –gulp-

KageFaiaKoori Doragon- Yay! Another one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks a lot for reading my stories!

Kagome Lady of Darkness- Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can since it summer xD Thanks a lot for the reviews! You are the best xD

Liza- Hiyaz! Thanks a lot for the review! Lol. Kagome got payback of course! But then Yura and her little peabrain will take revenge again hehe xD

Lady-Sess08- Thanks a lot for the review! xD I didn't think that, that chapter had enough fluffiness in it.

Yashas-baby16- Lol. Their not quite back together yet but in the next few chapters they will! Thanks a lot for the review! My evil sister wont let me end this fic in two chapters TT.TT

dark.kagome.demon- Thanks a lot for the review! Thanks to my evil chibi sister…she almost threatened me and my Kyo doll down the toilet if I end it too soon.

m2m231- Thanks a lot for the review! Hehe thanks to my evil little sister…she almost killed my Kyo dolly if I end it to soon TT.TT

Sesshomaru12262- Thanks a lot for the review! Really you think that, that was the best chappy? xD Thanks!

kag0me- Thanks a lot for the review! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update that weekend T.T I was dragged out of my room and is forced to get in a car and go all the way to my cousins house.

lil mutt face grl- Thanks a lot for the review! Lol. Their sorta of back together, in the next few chapters there will be more fluffiness between them!

SoulessxWarrior- Thanks a lot for the review! Lol. Keep on reviewing XDD

Hikaritenshi2000- Another one of my favorite reviewers! Yay! Thanks a lot the review! I'll try to update ASAP xD

Kaismyprincechraming- Aww! Thanks a lot for the comment! Yay! That's the second person that said that! xD you're the best! Who knows maybe I will xD _Evil chibi me: Stop daydreaming! _T.T

Vigorian-Asakura- Another one of my favorite reviewers! O.O I have way too many hehe. Thanks a lot for the review! You have got to update your Howl's moving castle story!

anotherthinline- Thanks a lot for the review! I'll try to update ASAP!

xxLonelyxgrlxx- Lol. Thanks a lot for the error corrections. I knew I always sucked at grammar xD thanks for the review also!

sessysgurlapril13- Thanks a lot for the review! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

pixie-love- Lol Thanks a lot for the review! xD I was thinking the same thing…hey we think alike! High five! xD Yura should rot in hell xD

kagsbigfan- Lol. Thanks a lot for the review! Lol I tried to make this story as funny as possible xD

OnceUponATime1316- Aww. Thanks a lot for the review! Omgsh thanks a lot for saying that it rocks! You're the best!

killnarakusetmefree- Lol. Thanks a lot for the review! I'll try to update ASAP…only if I don't get threatened again –glares at evil chibi sister-

SaBrIeL ofthe MoOn- Thanks a lot for the review and luck! You're the best xD Hehe this story wont be ending soon because of my evil lil sister…she almost killed my Kyo dolly.

child of the silvery moon- Thanks a lot for the review! Aww you read how to fine Mr. right in a month? You're the greatest! I'll try to update ASAP!

Cloud Inu-Thanks a lot for the review! You will read ore chapters since my sis threatened me to write more TT.TT

Mrs.SesshomaruTashio8- Lol. Thanks a lot for the review! There will be more chapters now! Good luck on your future stories!

Ching-thanks a lot for the review! O.O My story was a bit lame? Hehe can you tell me the lame parts? Thanks for liking my story!

lyiaRose- Lol. Thanks a lot for the review! Hehe I'm not that busy unless I go on vacation, which is like a 4/5 chance xD Thanks a lot! You're the greatest xD

Lisa- Thanks a lot for the review! O.O nooo don't die! I will write more xD lol hehe.

Mariel- Thanks a lot for the review! You're the greatest!

Tasha- Aww. Thanks a lot! That's the first time that a person said that my stories were wonderful –sniff- xD thanks a lot!

Mistress of the Wolf Clan- Lol. Thanks a lot! Lol okay then I shall write as you get off some excess fluff xD Thanks a lot!

Soul-chan! O.O Even though you didn't review I think its because of your lock down thingy, its okays! Thanks a lot for the reviews that you gave meee! Hehe I hope you update your story! Please update xD

And that's it! Thanks a lot guys! If I'm missing someone please tell me!


	26. The Note

Author's note: I am REALLLLYY sorry! T.T I didn't update for a long time! Please don't kill me! T.T I'm really sorry!

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: The Note

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru smiled as he approached Kagome with coffee in his hands. Kagome then turned around. For the first time, Sesshoumaru saw his ex-fiancé up close. She was truly beautiful. Kagome smiled and excused herself from the business man from America. She then went over to Sesshoumaru. And accidentally she knocked over Sesshoumaru's coffee which spilt all over his new, and very expensive, Jet Black Armani suit that had just been imported all the way from France. _"OH MY EFFIN…"_

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome gasped as she looked at Sesshoumaru. The coffee had spilt all over his pants. And a certain part of his pants. She could see Sesshoumaru running out the door with his hands over his crotch. Kagome ran out the door, but Sesshoumaru was no where to be found. '_Great now he's going to scream the shit outta me when I get home'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the clock. It was time to go home. Due to the extended meeting, work was over early today. Kagome excused herself from all the high class businessmen and grabbed her folder and headed for the elevator.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome got home she saw Sesshoumaru's tux on the ivory leather couch. He was home. '_Oh snap… Kagome, prepare yourself for a huge ass speech'_ Until she saw Sesshoumaru come out of the Kitchen looking like Martha Stewart. "What the freak?" Kagome said as she cocked an eye. She then sniffed the air. It smelt like porridge, the exact way how Sesshoumaru made it for her when she was sick.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Shut the fuck up wench"

"What the heck, look I'm sorry for what I done okay. It was an accident!" Kagome shouted

"DAM RIGHT YOU ARE! YOU DUMB DUCK WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!"

"WELL IT HAPPENED. AND IM SORRY"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE THE TICKETS TO HER?" Sesshoumaru shouted as Kagome started to tear. Sesshoumaru had never shouted at her like this.

"What tickets?" Kagome sniffled as she turned around trying to hide her face.

"The tickets that I fucking gave you!"

"ITS IN MY PURSE" Kagome shouted as she turned around and grabbed her purse from the couch.

'_Did I make her cry?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked carefully at Kagome. Her nose was pink and she was still tearing.

"What happen to it!" Kagome exclaimed as she flipped her purse upside down. Everything fell out except for tickets to the place she wanted to go.

"Try this…you gave it to Yura"

"I DID NOT GIVE IT TO HER!"

"THEN WHY DID SHE SAY THAT YOU GAVE IT TO HER AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE IT?"

"YOU WOULD BELIEVE HER THEN ME?" Kagome cried as she stomped all the way back to her room.

"Oh shit…" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He's such an ass!" Kagome mumbled as she wiped tears away from her eyes. He would believe Yura then her. Maybe she was wrong, yesterday was just an mistake. Maybe Sesshoumaru was a huge mistake. Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't the right guy for her. Maybe… Sesshoumaru doesn't like her…

-_Flashback-_

"_Hey Kagome" Sango smiled as she tapped her best friend on the shoulder. It was 5th period and it was time for lunch. Kagome turned around and saw her best friend with a huge smile on her face._

"_Hey!" Kagome smiled. _

"_All 7th graders please report to the auditorium 5th period" The loudspeaker announced as Kagome and Sango sighed._

"_Another assembly?" Ayame groaned as she catched up to Kagome and Sango. _

"_No, remember the raffle tickets that we bought last week? The trip to Kyoto Island Garden?" Rin smiled as she waved her friends over to sit with her._

"_Oh yea. Aww! I hope we win!" Kagome smiled as she crossed her fingers. Just then she saw Sesshoumaru's class walk by her._

"_Yea! I really wanted to be surrounded by water, by day we can play in the sand or go to the garden. And by night! There would be a meteor shower!" Sango sighed dreamily._

"_I always wanted to go! But its oh so expensive!" Kagome sighed as she still had her fingers crossed._

_When everyone was seated Kagome never took her eyes off the principle. He was telling everyone how proud he was of everyone participating blah blah blah, until the moment Kagome has been waiting for. "And the winner for the tickets is…" Suddenly the assistant principle looked at the name and whispered something to the principles ears. The principle nodded and smiled. "Sorry everyone, but the winner wishes to stay anonymous._

"_Awww…" Everyone groaned as they slumped they're shoulders. Just then the bell rung and everyone returned to class._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_A couple years late, One week before the meeting_

"_Hey wench" Sesshoumaru said as he tapped Kagome on the shoulder._

"_Hmm?" Kagome said as she turned around. They were in her room. When Kagome looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning and she still didn't finish her lab report for Science class yet. Her eyes were all droopy and her handwriting looked like chicken scratch due to the lack of concentration._

"_I want to give you something" Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear._

_Kagome blushed a little bit as Sesshoumaru's words tinkled in her ear. "What is it?"_

"_Remember the raffle in the seventh grade…?" Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome suddenly jerked up and listened carefully._

"_YUP!" _

"_Well, guess who won" Sesshoumaru's smirked once more as he held up two tickets in his hands._

"_YOU DID! OH MY GOSH! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS NOW YOU TELL ME!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to Sesshoumaru._

"_Yea, I didn't go in the seventh grade cause I had no one to go with. Inuyasha was stupid, Mom was always busy with her company, and dad was always busy with his meetings. So I had them renewed" _

"_So…your saying that…" Kagome beamed._

"_That I…uh…want to go with uh…" Sesshoumaru looked down as he turned as red as a lobster._

"_Uh huh…" Kagome smiled._

"_You. Its not that I want to go with you! My parents forced me!" Sesshoumaru lied._

"_Okays!" Kagome smiled happily as she took one ticket and looked at the date. "We'll wake up early in the morning and we'll go!" "Thanks Sesshoumaru!" Kagome smiled happily as she pecked Sesshoumaru on the cheek and went right back to work._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Why was he so mad that I gave it to Yura? Dam, couldn't he just buy another ticket?" Kagome mumbled then it hit her, she'll just call Inuyasha and asked why. Kagome then grabbed the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell. After a few dial tones there was Inuyasha answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Its Kagome I have something important to ask you!"

"What is it?"

"Remember the raffle ticket in the 7th grade? Sesshoumaru won. Then he had no one to go with, so then he renewed them and now he wanna go with me. Well I lost them, well actually Yura took them and then now he's pissed off" Kagome said all in one breath.

"Woah, YOU GAVE THE TICKETS TO YURA?"

"I didn't give them to her!"

"Okay, well… first of all in the seventh grade Dad forced him to go with Yura and he refused, and he wanted to go with you. But never had the dam guts to ask you. So he saved them till he was ready to ask you. And it took him a long time to renew the tickets cause it was hard. He had to pull an all nighter just to find out proof that he won them and approval of renewing them from the guy who runs the garden."

Kagome stared at the wall. "Sesshoumaru did that all for me?"

"Yea, he really does like you, you know" Inuyasha laughed as he popped a munchkin from Dunkin Doughnuts in his mouth.

"Oh alright, thanks Yash I'll talk to you later" Kagome said as she closed the phone and ran all the way downstairs. Sesshoumaru did all that for her and now, She was so stupid that she lost the tickets to…Yura.

As Kagome ran downstairs she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch with the remote on his hands. She could tell that he was pissed. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Leave a dam Message on the to do list" Sesshoumaru growled as he sipped his margarita.

"I'm sorry" Kagome sighed as she took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry"

Sesshoumaru looked up. "Say what?"

"Don't make me say it again" Kagome glared as she sat down next to him.

"We'll…I didn't know that you did all that just for me and, and, and, I'm really sorry! I left them in my folder and then I think Yura took them!"

"That wench…" Sesshoumaru cursed. He then remembered. When he was forced to go with Yura, he refused and Yura knew who he wanted to go with. So she said that she will go with him no matter what.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome sighed.

"I got a plan"

"Me too!"

"What's yours smartass?" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"We Kill her"

"Yea, very progressive plan" Kagome laughed.

"That was plan B if plan A fails" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Look tomorrow when Yura goes to the Island Garden with her ticket. She'll meet someone there. With the other ticket"

"Your going to give someone else your ticket?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yea, I'm not going with her. I rather eat dog food"

Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru told her the rest of the plan. "Oh my gosh…she's going to flip"

"She owed me anyway" Sesshoumaru smirked. Suddenly when they both stopped laughing… they're eyes seemed to meet.

"I uh…gotta go take a shower" Kagome said as she turned red and stood up to go the bathroom but she went to the kitchen again.

"Yea… I gotta go refill my margarita" Sesshoumaru said as he got up and marched into the bathroom.

A few seconds later they both got out the same time. "Uh…yea sorry…wrong way" They said in unison.


	27. College Applications

Author's note: I am so sorry that I didn't update for a long time! T.T I'm really sowwie…

Title: Why me?

Chapter: College applications

"Well anyways to conclude today's lesson, about distance and displacement…" The physics teacher said as he pointed to the board with his chalk. Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. It's now summer and schools going to end soon. The weather's warm and humid. Everyone was sweating in the classroom.

_Sango- Gwad I swear this teacher annoys the shiet outta me_

_Ayame: Tell me about it, who the hell cares about physics its not like were guna become some psychotic scientist one day_

_Inuyasha: Haha I bet Fluffy will be one. Imagine him now…Fluffy with some funky smelling lab coat on with big ass white goggles that makes him look like a mosquito and…_

_Sesshoumaru: If you continue writing you're the one that's guna be wearing the funky smelling lab coat._

_Sango: You know, if we keep passing notes were guna be dead._

Kagome laughed as she looked at her friends around the room. Sango was busy doodling on her notebook. Kouga was sleeping. Miroku was checking out the girls out the window. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was glaring at each other. She then scribbled something on the paper.

_Kagome: Well anyway, guys quit fooling around. The teachers guna catch us._

"Ahem" A voice said as Kagome whipped around and stared that the teacher.

"Hehe…"

"What do you have there Ms. Higurashi?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RINNGGG!**_

"Now everyone, sit down and shut up"

"Great detention" Kagome sighed as she sat down on the desk and took out a book. Because of that stupid note Kagome got detention. It was 2:22 already, she would have been out by now putting the so called 'plan' into action. When she looked at the mistress she was sound asleep. Great maybe she can sneak out. Kagome quietly crept out the door. It was locked. '_Great…' _ Kagome thought as she sat back down. Suddenly her phone rang.

"SHUT THAT PHONE" The mistress screamed out loud as she perked up from her nap and put her head back down. Talk about anger management. "Sesshoumaru…" She mumbled as she smacked her lips.

"O god" Kagome sweat dropped as she opened up her phone. There was a text message. _Look out the window_

"What the hell, how long does it take her to poke her head out the window?" Sesshoumaru complained as he looked up the window.

"I see her!" Ayame squealed as she pointed at Kagome.

"Great now all we have to do is get her ass down here without any of the teacher noticing" Kagura groaned as she folded her arms.

"Hm…" Inuyasha said as he paced back and fourth. Then his eyes widened. "I got an idea"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright guys ready?" Ayame giggled as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You dumb shit I swear once I get my hands on you, your ass is going in the dog pound" Sesshoumaru growled at his brother.

"I love you too dear brother" Inuyasha grinned devilishly.

Sesshoumaru then went inside the school building. When he got to the fifth floor he turned and opened room 501. There the second he opened the door everyone turned to him. Even the teacher turned to him.

"Holy fuck he wasn't kidding" Kagome mumbled as Sesshoumaru had the cheesiest smile on ever.

"Hello" Sesshoumaru smiled as he approached the teacher.

"Why h-hello Mr. Taisho" She giggled as she grinned back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru then signaled Kagome to rush out the door as he distracted her. _Oh dear lord_ Sesshoumaru thought as he was about to do the gayest thing in his whole entire life.

"Ms. Koru I feel uh…" Sesshoumaru said as he put his hand on his forehead and started to collapse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HAHA SHE DID WHAT?" Inuyasha laughed as he held his stomach.

"She grabbed my ass bitch" Sesshoumaru said as he sat down in front of the garden.

"Well thanks Sesshoumaru" Kagome said quickly as she sat down next to him. "And um…you sort have some lipstick over here" Kagome slightly smiled as she took out a napkin and wiped the lipstick off of his cheek.

"Woah she kissed you too?" Ayame's eyes widened.

"Shut up, that obese monster wanted to see if I needed CPR" Sesshoumaru explained. "She fucking was about to kiss me until I turned over"

'He did that all for me?' Kagome thought as she kept smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you smiling about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at the time. "Lets go she should be here by now" Everyone then ran to the table that Yura should be in. There she was, in a black tank top and a black mini-skirt.

"Eww I see all her blubber" Sango sweat dropped as she waited for the special 'someone' to come.

"Where is he?" Kagome ask as she hid behind the bushes with everyone.

"There he is!" Miroku laughed as he pointed to an old man with a tuxedo on, he had white hair, his height was like four feet ten, compared to Yura height he was like a penguin in stilts. He then smiled and went over to Yura.

"Watch what's gunna happen" Kagome smiled proudly.

The old man then went behind Yura and covered her eyes. "Hey sweet cheeks" He said slyly as he smiled. Great pick up line eh?

"Sesshoumaru? Oh my gosh you came!" Yura smiled as she felt the mans hands. "Why are your hands so ashy?" She asked.

"So I can hold your hands?"

"Why are your lips so dry?"

"So I can use them to kiss you"

Suddenly when Yura turned around she saw the most hideous troll ever in her life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was fun" Rin smiled as she high-fived her Kagome. It was getting dark, after watching Yura's date with the old guy they were all tired. "Anyway well what's next on the agenda?"

"Lets see" Kagura said as she pretended to open up a book. "Hmm… why lookie, the prom ish coming up" She winked.

"Oh god" Kagome sighed as she smacked her forehead.

"Well anyway we're guna get our college results back soon anyways" Kouga said as he continued walking.

"I just hope I make it into a good college?" Rin asked.

"Come to think of it, today is Tuesday right?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm mm"

"And we get our results back on…O crap we get it back tomorrow"

"Are you for real?"

"Yea I'm 'for real'" Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry the results will be all dandy, we all will go to the same college, and then we'll live,…happy ever after!" Rin chirped as she clapped her hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RINNNGGGG**_

_**TWACK**_

_**RINNNGGG**_

_**TWACK**_

_**R-R-RIINNNGGG**_

"Dear god, please tell this fucked up alarm clock to stop ringing or else I'll kill myself" Kagome mumbled as she got up, and did her daily routine. Today was college result day. She couldn't believe it, she was 17 and now…she is entering college. _If I only didn't skip a grade_ She thought as she entered the showers. When she got out she blew dry her hair and went into the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said as she went downstairs.

No answer.

"Sessshhhouuummarrrruu"

Still no answer.

"Guess he went ahead without me" Kagome sighed as she sat down at the breakfast table and poured herself a cup of coffee. Then something caught her eye. It was a little yellow golden box and it had a card on it. Kagome opened it and read the card.

_Dear dumb duck,_

_Hope you get good results from the colleges you applied for. _

_-Sesshoumaru_

Kagome smiled and opened the box. Inside there was a little trinket. To he specific it was actually a little necklace. It had a silver chain, and there was a diamond on it in the shape of the letter K. Kagome quickly put it on and smiled. She then hurried to school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ayame" Ms. Mizuki said as Ayame got up and got the paper from Ms. Mizuki.

"Kouga" Kouga gulped as he approached the teacher.

"Yura"

And so on as the results were getting passed out. When Kagome entered the classroom the bell rang. She made it just in time. And now it was time for her victory dance. Everyone waited for Kagome to do her little dance, but nothing happened. Kagome just simply plopped her butt in her seat and sat down.

"Kagome" The teacher said as she went over to Kagome and put her college application on her desk.

When Kagome looked at it, it said that she got accepted to Kyoto University. She smiled happily. Then looked at the necklace that Sesshoumaru gave her. It did have luck in it. When she looked around her friends groaned.

"What's the matter?" Kagome smiled as she went over to Sesshoumaru. He had a frown on his face. "And thanks a lot for the necklace!" She smiled as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He still had a dull expression. Kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru's college report. '_Oh em gee…He got into…Princeton?'_ Kagome thought as her eyes widened. Right then and there Kagome sorta wanted to cry. "Congrats!"

"Thanks"

"Why aren't you happy?" Kagome frowned.

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Oh well… once again congrats and thanks for the necklace" Kagome smiled as she went over to the rest of her friends.

"HAHA WOOT!" Kagura exclaimed as she hugged Ayame. They were going to the same college. Okouchisanso University.

"Is anyone going to Kyoto University?" Kagome asked.

"I am!" Sango smiled as she went up to Kagome.

"Who's the person that made it into Princeton?" Someone asked.

"Sesshoumaru did"

"Pft probably he paid to get in"

"What did you say?" Kagome irked as she turned around to face two nerds in the class.

"Um…"

"First of all don't be hating that Sesshoumaru got into Princeton and you didn't. God dammit just cause you're a geek and your all smart it don't mean that your guna get into the college that you wanna go to. You jerk and don't be saying shit like that or else I'm seriously guna hurt you" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru turned around and heard the whole thing.

"Woo! Go Kagome!" Rin clapped as she smiled happily.

"Thanks" Sesshoumaru said as he went up to Kagome and smiled.

"No problem" Kagome smiled back as she glance at Sesshoumaru for a bit longer. For a second there she wanted to cry, she didn't want to be separated from Sesshoumaru. She actually wanted him to go to Kyoto University with her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

T.T Yesh I know this chapter was crap. I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier ;.; I'll try to update as soon as I can! And Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed!


	28. Prom Night

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating for the pass couple of months. Well here comes chapter 28! Enjoy!

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Prom Night

"How about this one?" Kagome sighed as she came out of the dressing room. She had a black silk dress on that was diagonally cut. It shimmered in the light, and it showed every curve of her slim waist. Yes yes, the prom was coming up and everyone already picked out their dresses, shoes, accessories but Kagome. She had a lot of things going in her mind. And one of them was Sesshoumaru. Why did he have to go to Princeton?

"OH MY GOSH PERFECTO!" Kagura shouted as she clasped her palms together. She yanked one of the workers and told her to wrap up the dress, and send it to Kagome's office.

"Finally, can we go get something to eat yet?" Rin shook her head slowly as everyone linked arms and marched out of _Elegance._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Inuyasha smirked as he slapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. The guys were in the lounge in Kouga's house as everyone had a martini in their hands. They were talking about what's Sesshoumaru going to do about Kagome. Since every other girl was taken in their little group but Sesshoumaru and Kagome, they might as well go with each other.

"I don't know" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Hey Sess, what time does your plane leave to Princeton?" Miroku asked as he took a sip of his Apple Martini.

"Next month"

"And Kagome's?"

"Next week on the…oh shit"

"That's right" Miroku sighed. Kagome's plane leaves on prom night. "Her train leaves on the day of the prom."

"So what the hell am I suppose to do? it's the day after tomorrow" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Just ask her out later when you go home"

"How the hell am I suppose to do that? I cant just go 'Hey Kagome your going to the dance with me okay? Okay" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

Everyone laughed as Sesshoumaru sat there thinking. How will he ask Kagome out? And the bigger question…will she even have time to go to the prom with him? And plus WILL she go to the prom with him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sighed as she was about to go inside her house. These days were so quiet between her and Sesshoumaru. Partly because of the prom and partly because of college issues. She fumbled with her keys, she slowly jammed the key into the hole and turned it. When she did she saw Sesshoumaru pacing back and forth.

"Kagome will you go to the dance with me?" Sesshoumaru mumbled. "What the hell that isn't right.

"What the…" Kagome murmured to herself as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked so caught up in what he's doing. Suddenly he was approaching her.

"Kagome I love you, I cant live without you, will you go to the prom with me?" Sesshoumaru practiced that line next thing he knew he was looking down at a pair of black boots. When he looked up, he saw Kagome. She blinked, turned red then smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey?"

"Oh snap…"

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one" Sesshoumaru quickly turned red.

"And what's that behind your back?"

"Nothing"

"Let me see!"

"Its NOTHING"

"NUH UH LET ME SEE" Next thing they knew they were playing around as if nothing had just happened this week. A few seconds later they remember what's going on and redeemed themselves.

"Fine" Sesshoumaru sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper. It was blue and had a little flower on the corner. Kagome read it. It said : Kagome will you go to the prom with me? _This is going to suck _Sesshoumaru thought as he got up and was about to go upstairs.

"Wait" Kagome smiled as she was all pink. "Yes, I'll go to the prom with you" Kagome smiled as she nodded.

Sesshoumaru smiled happily as he went upstairs. That wasn't the exact way he wanted to ask her out to the prom but hey who cares he's got her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay now how do we get out of this mess?" Sango sighed. It was prom day and it was 6 o clock. Kagome's train arrives at 7. And they have to be at the dance by 6:30. They were driving there since the guys forgot to book the limos.

"Oh my gosh its 6:15!" Rin screamed.

"Calm down its okay" Kagome smiled as she applied on lip gloss. "We'll make it"

"Kagome, sweetie are you okay? Sesshoumaru asked you out to the prom, and if we don't get you there. You two might not be able to see each other ever again well not till like half a year later" Kagura said.

Kagome sighed. She herself knew that she wanted to go to the prom and see Sesshoumaru. Even one little glance will make her train ride easier to get through. Thinking about how she wont be able to make it to the prom isn't helping. '_Think happy Kagome, you'll make it to the dance and and and and oh my gosh what the hell am I and-ing about this isn't going to go right" _Kagome started tearing. But no one seemed to notice due to the screaming and the traffic that was going on outside. Then suddenly thirty minutes later the digital clock said 6:45.

"Oh shit" Sango whispered.

"Kagome…" Rin sighed as she looked at her close friend. She had tears in her eyes.

"Driver please turn back to Kyoto station" Kagome smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. It didn't matter if she went to the prom or not, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be alone…he had all these other girls waiting for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the hell are they?" Sesshoumaru mumbled. The guys were already at the prom. Lights were glittering everywhere, music was blasting from the speaker, a band was playing in the front, decorations were awesome, people were dancing, the refreshments were great, and last but not least everything was perfect.

"Can't wait to see Kagome eh lover boy?" Inuyasha snickered as Sesshoumaru glared at him.

Suddenly they saw the girls come in from the door. Sesshoumaru scanned for Kagome but she wasn't here.

"Hey beauti-" A guy said as he came up to Sango.

"Cut the crap I don't want to dance with you. Sesshoumaru get your ass to the train station right now Kagome left." Sango inhaled in and out as she went up to Sesshoumaru.

"For what? She didn't want to come"

"Jerk" Rin said as she slapped in across the face.

"You wimp, she was spazzing about it all this week about how you and her is going to dance and then yea" Ayame exclaimed over the loud music.

"Its not like she wanted to leave she had to" Kagura shouted.

"Sess, just go after her" Miroku put his arm around his shoulder then messed up his hair.

"Alright, fine… but Miroku your ass is dead once I come back" Sesshoumaru glared at him as he fixed his hair and ran out, got his car keys out, and started his car. _'Please Kagome don't leave me' _He thought as he drove.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay Kagome there goes your train better board it" Kagome told herself. "You'll meet new friends and a new life begins and hopefully you'll meet someone as wonderful as Sesshoumaru" Tears started streaming down her cheeks. All the moments and memories she had with her friends are gone now. She's about to board the train to her college.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru got to the train station. People were everywhere. _'God how am I suppose to find her now?' _Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at all the people. Then suddenly he heard a loud speaker. It gave him an idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was about to board the train. She then heard something screeching which caught her attention. "God I swear if these freaken announcements…" But this one was different. It had Sesshoumaru's voice. Suddenly everything and everyone stopped.

"Kagome, its Sesshoumaru. I don't know if you left or not but if your still here please take some of your time to listen to this. Kagome I'm sorry for all the times I had hurt you and made you cry. All the memories we had together was cherished. And I just want to let you know that I love you. And the next guy to have you will be the luckiest guy in the world"

Right then and there Kagome started crying and got off the train. She asked the workers where to get to the speaker announcer place. But by the time she got there no one was there. She then went downstairs to see if Sesshoumaru was still there. The second she got down there his car was two to three blocks down the street. _Prom_ _That's where he went _ Kagome thought as she got out her phone and dials car service.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's the last dance" Sesshoumaru growled as the guys kept pairing him with girls to dance with to keep his mind off Kagome.

"Dance with her" Inuyasha nudged him as a girl with short hair came up. It was Yura. "Uh…or not…"

"Sessshouummarrrruuu" Yura smiled happily as Sesshoumaru sighed as he got up.

"SESSHOUMARU!" the door slammed open as a familiar voice called out to him.


	29. Happily Ever After

Author's note: Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! Well this is the last chapter of Why Me? But there will be a epilogue xD Well, and then I have to finish How to find Mr. Right in a Month. XD Then I'll work on my fics one at a time this time. Hehe…xD Multitasking isn't that fun.

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Happily Ever After

"SESSHOUMARU" The door banged open as everyone turned their attention to the shadow. Sesshoumaru turned around at the sound of his name. There he saw Kagome, her hair was a bit messed up, her dress was torn at the side, her make up was smudged, but to him she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Everyone stopped. The music stopped, the guests stopped dancing, basically everyone was staring at Kagome.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered as Kagome ran to him. Suddenly Kagome couldn't think of anything else but hugging him and never let go. She hugged Sesshoumaru and cried. "You dummy, don't ever scare me ever again" Sesshoumaru smiled as he held Kagome by the waist. Even though she looked like a big wreck to everyone he just held her as if she was is most precious thing in the world to him. And she was.

"Loser, you were the one that left me at the airport" Kagome sobbed as she hugged Sesshoumaru. Her head on his shoulder, and his arms around her waist as the music started again.

"And this is a song requsted by Inutaisho contributed Kagome and Sesshoumaru" The DJ said as a song started playing softly over the speakers. The spotlight was on Kagome and Sesshoumaru as everyone danced along.

"Dance with me?"

"I would love to" Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru and her drifted onto the dance floor.

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly Madly Deeply Do

I will be strong, I will be faithful

Coz I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning (yeah)

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining

Brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the

Pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded

By the comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

"**Kagome" **

"**Hm?"**

"**I love you"**

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

Coz it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

"**Well I have a secret" Kagome smiled as the music continued.**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yup"**

"**I can keep a secret"**

"**I love you too" Kagome whispered in Sesshoumaru's ears as she gave him a peck on the cheek.**

"**Well, here's a little good-bye present for you when you go tomorrow" Sesshoumaru smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. Suddenly, he knew what it meant to be in love. She kissed him back, and she knew that this is like a fairytale. She found her prince charming. **

"**I guess fairytales are real" Kagome stuck her tongue out right after they kissed. **

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly Madly Deeply Do

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

"Don't leave me.." Kagome cried as the music faded away. It was midnight and the prom was ending. Everyone was getting ready to leave. It was the last day of school, everyone said goodbye as the limos and cars came to pick them up. But for sure high school was one of the best years she had in her life. She somehow got engaged to a childhood rival, got married, and in between the stupid jokes and the teasing she somehow fell in love. Sesshoumaru just smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ka-Go-Me" Sango laughed as she shook her friends shoulders. It was 6 o clock in the morning and her roommate still didn't wake up yet as usual. It already has been two months since high school ended. Everyone split up into different colleges. Sesshoumaru went to Princeton. Kouga and Miroku went to America. And The rest of the group was all over Japan. They would give each other calls sometimes but other then that everyone made new friends and followed their own path.

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted as she shot up from the bed.

"Gawd its 6 and you still didn't take a shower yet" Sango sighed as she got up from Kagome's bed and threw her a towel.

"Well maybe if someone didn't break my alarm clock I would have woke up on time" Kagome sneered as Sango giggled. Just a few weeks ago on a Saturday morning Kagome forgot to turn her alarm clock on so Sango just banged on it and next thing you know it blasting into smithereens.

"Well you're the one that didn't turn it off on a SATURDAY MORNING" Sango retorted at her best friend.

"Okay okay fine it was my fault" Kagome sighed as she went into the bathroom and got dressed. As she stepped inside she still had the necklace Sesshoumaru gave her, and the engagement ring. But the wedding ring, was thrown away because of that last incident with Yura and Sesshoumaru at the mall.

"Are you done yet?" Sango asked.

"WAIT" Kagome shouted as she changed. She missed her friends a lot, and wanted to go back to high school where everyone would laugh and play pranks. Kagome laughed at the memory at the hotel, and sighed. She wanted Sesshoumaru back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**DINNNGGG!!!**_

It was last period Kagome didn't get a chance to eat lunch since she forgot to stock up on her snacks she usually grabs and go to class with. She was so glad that last period was over. Now she can go back to her dorm. And ugh…her mom was coming to visit her today. Kagome hated college, everything was so boring. As she walked down the hall out into the doors to the school campus she looked up at the sky wondering what is the others doing.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW LOSER" A voice screamed, a very familiar voice Kagome shook her head and kept walking to class as the chattering went on in the hall.

"BITE ME" Another voice called out. This was a masculine voice. Kagome then turned around, she couldn't see anyone that look like they shouted that out, everyone was in their little group.

"INUYASHA, GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE IM GOING TO TELL KAGOME" Kagome now stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her jaws dropped open when she saw the whole group right in back of her. Everyone was breathing in and out heavily.

Kagome wanted to cry at the sight of her friends. "You guys…"

"KAGOOMMMEEE" Rin squealed as she hugged Kagome.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome smiled as she looked at everyone.

"Hey didn't we say that we'll be together till the end, in our vows?" Sesshoumaru suddenly stepped in. Kagome eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru. He was drop dead gorgeous as usual. Suddenly everyone looked at them.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome cried as she hugged him. Sesshoumaru then put his hands around her waist, brought her closer to him as he stared into her hazel eyes and kissed her lightly. Kagome smiled as they broke apart. "I'm never going to leave you" Sesshoumaru smirked as he whispered into her ear. "Marry me?" Kagome nodded as everyone sobbed and cheered in the background.

"Just like old times" Ayame sobbed.

"Please let it be a boy" Miroku prayed.

**TWACK!**

"You stupid monk, if they do your just going to fill his head with garbage" Sango sighed as she looked at her best friend and Sesshoumaru.

"And now…Ladies and Gentlemen" Kagura continued "Beware of mischief and trouble bwahaha since were here"

"Oh dear, this schools gunna get it" Rin laughed.

"When's the wedding?" Kouga asked.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY WEDDING?" Izayoi and Kagome's mom exclaimed as they got out of a limo.

"Oh god…" Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he held Kagome by the waist and kissed her once again. Sacrificing Princeton university wasn't a mistake after all, since now he had his wife back and everyone was back together. More troubles are yet to come, and now he gets to be with Kagome too. He couldn't have asked for anything more…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorrie if this was a crappy chapter, I didn't know how to end it. And oh yea there will be a epilogue! Thanks a lot for the reviews! It really means a lot to me!


	30. The new family member

Author's note: Oh gosh, sorry everyone for taking so long to update! School has gotten me down and updating has been such a hassle. Well I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of Why me! And please review! I'm so sorry for the typos and mistakes.

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: The new Family member

It was bright and early in the Taisho household; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and our lovely couple Sesshoumaru and Kagome was sleeping together until some very little of age woke them up. The little girl had two little silver pig tails sticking out from the side of her head. Her pajama dress hung loosely over her small body; her silver eyes glowed as the sun hit her eyes. As beautiful as she was…her parents weren't. Kagome and Sesshoumaru was happily snoozing throughout the day. Kagome's hair was frizzed up all over the place and her husbands as well. If it wasn't for the color difference you would have said that Sesshoumaru and Kagome's hair was connected in some sort of way.

"MOMMIE DADDDIE WAKE UP!" She called as she reached up to push her mom. Her parents didn't answer.

"Fine don't wake up see if I care" She said as she crossed her arms and stumbled outside. Seconds later she came back with a Super Soaker XL. "Lets see if water will help" She snickered as she pressed the trigger. Water shot out as her parents shot up.

"OH MY GOSH SESSHOUMARU I SWEAR I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE" Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes and looked over to the side.

"What the hell this isn't my fault. Kagome sorry but I don't come out of nowhere with some damn water gun and start shooting everyone" He scowled as he got up as his hands were still on Kagome's waste.

When they looked over they saw a little girl with a big grin on her face, in back of her they saw a huge water gun they bought for her last Christmas. Her plan of trying to hide it failed.

"I told you that retarded gun will just make her become some terrorist when she grows up and her first victim was us" Kagome grumbled as she sat up. Sesshoumaru glared at her as Kagome folded her arms across her chest. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was pregnant so he decided not to fight with her. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Wifey" He smiled gently.

"Mommie, Daddie you said that my new baby brother is going to be dropped off today by a big birdie!" She smiled as she shoved the water gun under her parent's bed, hoping they will forget the fact that she just wet them both.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both sweat dropped. "Well sweetie as you can see, Mr. Bird didn't get a chance to deliver him today" He chuckled as he picked her up and set her on their bed.

"But but I want my little brother now" She sobbed.

"Hey Kagome is there a possibility you can just make him pop out right now?" Sesshoumaru whispered as the little girl sat there with googly eyes.

"Oh yes I'm a giant baby vending machine. Hey you know what why don't you give me fifty cents right now and I'll just pop a baby out for you!" She grumbled as she got up and carried her daughter downstairs.

"Woman" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he trotted behind her. "When they're pregnant all they do is just PMS for nine months" When he was already downstairs he saw his friends there making breakfast along with their children.

"Mommie I want to crack that egg!" A small little wolf boy said. He has bright brown hair and his skin was tan.

"Kouji these are special eggs and only mommy can crack them" Ayame sweat dropped as she continued to crack and beat eggs.

"So how's your baby coming along?" Miroku asked as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat on the couch right next to him.

"God its like she's having a bad day every day" Inuyasha sobbed.

"I'm getting threatened. The only thing I hear is 'I'm going to punch you in the face" Sesshoumaru replied as he drank his coffee.

"Thank god Sango isn't pregnant again" Miroku laughed as he turned on the TV.

"Your lucky, Kagome is having a gazillion mood swings every second. Last week when we went out for dinner with Miyu, Kagome started out pretty angry. Then when she heard that there was no more ice cream she started to scream. After that when she drank her apple martini she started laughing. When we went home, I got punched in the face" Sesshoumaru sighed as he shook his head.

"That's nothing; When I went home yesterday Kikiyo gave me a big hug, after that I got kicked in my baby-maker. When I asked her why she kicked me she said 'Now you know how being pregnant feels' and I just started crying" Inuyasha sobbed.

Kouga laughed as they watched the football game.

"Woman" They all shook their heads as they continued to watch tv.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell all those dumb men do is watch TV and complain" Kagome ferociously chopped the potatoes. All the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast. The kids were in the backyard playing in the playground that Sesshoumaru brought for Miyu.

"Yesterday, right before Inuyasha went to work I asked him to get something for me from the grocery store. He said that he didn't have any time when there was at least an hour left before he goes to work and it usually takes him thirty minutes to go to work. And what did I get? 'Oh yea what's so good about being pregnant? If I was pregnant you wouldn't be my slave would you?' and so when he came home I gave him a big hug and kicked him right between the legs and told him that's how it feels to be pregnant" Kikyo sighed as she continued to fry the eggs.

"I don't know, Miroku hasn't been himself lately. All he wants is to go out, I'm scared that he's going to cheat on me because I don't want to have another baby…" Sango said worried.

"Don't worry; everything's going to be fine. Men are men remember?" Rin smiled as she continued to cook the potatoes.

"Well, Kouga is fine I guess… nothing really happened. It's just that he comes home later" Ayame sighed.

"Let's just hope that they'll shape up soon" Kagome smiled as she served all the food and called the kids in. "GUYS, BREAKFAST!" Suddenly everyone ran in the kitchen all ready for breakfast. The guys were arguing about who's going to win the super bowl and the children were fighting about who's going to make the mud pie.

"Wash your hands first" Ayame said as she pointed to the bathroom. "Remember Kouji, didn't daddy tell you that?"

"But daddy doesn't wash his hands before he eats, so I'm not either!" He exclaimed as he climbed onto the chair.

"KOUGA!" Ayame exclaimed as she pointed to her husband.

"Kouji, lets go get rid of the germs shall we?" He said as he took his son to the bathroom as well as the other kids.

Ayame smacked her forehead as she shook her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week after when everything was going fine; Kagome started to have pains in her stomach she woke up. During the past few weeks the baby started kicking Kagome. She couldn't sleep and Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep as well. He was busy helping her fall asleep.

"SESSHOUMARU WAKE UP, WAKE UP" She screamed as she pounded on her husbands shoulder.

"What is it now..?" He mumbled as he put the blanket on his head.

"It's going to be born soon…" She cried as she tried to bare the pain.

"Oh god, oh god…" He panicked as he tried to get out of bed, but slipped on the super soaker that was sticking out of the bed.

"Mommy mommy! What happened? Miyu heard you scream" Their daughter came in while holding her blanket in one hand a sucking her thumb.

"Honey, you're going to spend the day at Grandma's okay?" Kagome tried to crack a smile as Sesshoumaru called Kaede.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because mommy has to go to the doctors" Kagome replied.

"But why?"

"Mommy is sick"

"But why?"

"MOMMY. IS. SICK" Kagome roared as she cried.

Miyu started sobbing as she heard her mom scream at her. Sesshoumaru went over to her and carried her back to her room. "Mommy is having a big tummy ache right now, so she can't be here. But don't worry, daddy will take care of mommy and grandma will take care of you. When we come back we'll have a big surprise for you" Sesshoumaru smiled as he told his daughter to start bringing the clothes she wants to wear to Kaede's house. When he went back to Kagome's room, Kagome was crying.

"Sesshoumaru, it hurts" She cried as water leaked out from her womb.

"SHOOT! Hold on don't worry everything will be fine" He tried to calm her down as he carried her to his car. When he tried to ignite the engine, a dull sound came out. "Friggen car, START!" He said as he banged on the steering wheel. The nearest hospital was miles away. Because they lived in a huge estate, everywhere was mansions and the nearest hospital was miles away. He heard Kagome cry again. She might not have noticed it but, when Kagome cries he gets hurt. He hated it when his wife cried.

"Sesshoumaru, call a cab" She quietly spoke as sweat was all over her face.

"It'll take too long" He said as he got out of the drivers seat and opened the passenger door.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'll carry you all the way there even if it kills me" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he carried Kagome bridal style and started running down the block. All he could think about was getting to the hospital, which was a long way ahead. He ran as fast as he can, even though he's a youkai he had to watch out for Kagome and the baby.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome cried as she held on to her husband. She knew that even though she fought with him, she loved him. And he loved her as well.

When they were three miles away Sesshoumaru was all out of energy. They were almost there. He huffed and puffed and started running slowly. When there was a yellow taxi passing he whistled and it stopped dead in its tracks. "Here. Keep change. Hospital. NOW" He was out of breath he couldn't even speak.

"No I'm not going without you! Remember last time, when Miyu was born? You weren't there…because of your business trip? Did you know how scary that was?" Kagome cried as Sesshoumaru was about to close the door.

"You don't even have enough energy to walk a block. How will you be able to walk make it." Kagome still cried.

"I'll be there I promise." He smiled as he closed the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later when Kagome was still in the emergency room, she painfully waited for Sesshoumaru. She tried to peek throughout the little square between the door but there was no luck. She knew the baby would be born soon and Sesshoumaru has recently hurt his leg playing football with his friends. There would be no way that he'll make it here soon.

"Ms. Taisho…" The doctor sighed as he nodded his head.

She knew that the baby has to be born now. She gave up; he's not coming; just like he said so when Miyu was born. Sesshoumaru was on a business trip that weekend and promised that he'll be there before she was born. But he never came. When she closed her eyes and opened them back up there was Sesshoumaru all sweaty and breathless.

"Sesshoumaru…" She cried as she ached in pain.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He smiled as he went over to her and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "I made a mistake the first time, I'm not going to make the same mistake again" He gently smiled again as the nurses and doctor went to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I love you" Kagome said breathlessly as she inhaled and exhaled. She carried a little baby boy with two little scars on the side of his cheek. His hair was a rich raven color. And his eyes were the color of the moon. He cried as Kagome cried, Sesshoumaru was there this time; right by her side. And it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time.

"I love you too" Sesshoumaru smiled as he continually held her hand. He looked at his son, he was glad he was there for his wife. He was never so proud in his life.

"MOMMIE MOMMIE!" A little girl's voice came in as Sesshoumaru and Kagome smiled.

"Miyu!" They cried as Sesshoumaru carried her onto his lap.

"Who's that?" She questioned.

"Your new little baby brother" Kagome smiled.

"Aww! Isn't he just the cutest thing?!" Another voice came in.

"Sango!" Kagome cried as everyone else came in at the same time.

"He looks like Fluffy. Look at his scars" Inuyasha pointed to the side of his cheeks. "A new nephew for me!"

"If only Miroku and I was like you guys…all he does is go out" Sango sighed.

"Hey, I only went out everyday was to work overtime…to buy you this" Miroku said as he gave Sango a velvet box. When she opened it, there was the diamond necklace that she always wanted since last year. She started tearing as she went over to Miroku and hugged him. Problem solved. "You know even though you are perverted, you are sweet sometimes" Sango giggled as Miroku helped her put it on.

"What should we name him?" Sesshoumaru said as he nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"How about…Kyoui?" She smiled.

"Miracle?" He asked.

"Mhmm, Miracle!" She smiled happily.

"Hey Kyoui, I'm your dad" Sesshoumaru smiled as Kyoui gently grabbed Sesshoumaru index finger.

"I think he likes you" Kagome giggled as everyone cheered.

"BABY SHOWERRRRR" Ayame cheered as everyone ran to buy decorations.

"YAYYY! A PARTY!" Miyu shouted. "Mommy and Daddy should have a baby every day so we can have parties every day!" She exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Oh gosh…" Kagome and Sesshoumaru sighed.

Everyone laughed as Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other. The new member of the family as arrived and it's a chance to start all over again for the family. And Sesshoumaru knew that he's going to start over and be the greatest husband/dad ever just for his family. And most of all, Family comes first, there's always time for work.


End file.
